


No More Tears; A New Beginning

by inkblot712



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Bottom Leon S. Kennedy, Character Death, Child Abuse, Explicit Language, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Language, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Chris Redfield/Jill Valentine, Minor Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sacrifice, Suicide Attempt, Top Chris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 60,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkblot712/pseuds/inkblot712
Summary: While drowning his sorrows in alcohol during the anniversary of his old partners death Chris discovers a hidden letter in a report he's supposed to be completing leading him down memory lane to the beginning of his next big adventure with the B.S.A.A. But what he doesn't know is that while he may be heart broken now, nothing brings two estranged souls together like a rampant virus, some witty banter, but discovering just how well they compliment each other during it all. Will Chris be able to handle learn to open up in order to complete a mission? Or will he be crushed under the weight of holding everything in and end up losing another teammate?
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield, Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is going to be a slow build to Leon/Chris with obvious hints to a past tense Piers/Chris.  
> This is going to end up being a piece of work that I would like to continue. So if you do enjoy what I've  
> posted as the first chapter let me know so I can continue posting more. This takes place shortly after RE7  
> canonically and aside from romances I'm going to try to stick to the canon of RE but can't make promises  
> because lets face it, we all have some discrepancies with Capcom doing us dirty...cough cough piers dying cough cough.  
> Also! Everyone speaking that's not Chris is in italics. :)

Chapter 1

Time For A Change

It’s been nearly twenty years since the Mansion Incident. It’s been four years since the death of his partner Piers Nivans, sacrificing himself by injecting the C-Virus in order to defeat the B.O.W HAOS ultimately saving his captain and the world from a fate worse than death. These two case files, always on Chris’ desk looking at him, taunting him with the details of how he failed, of how he let countless team members die for the goal of the B.S.A.A. Pulling out a bottle and a glass from his bottom drawer, Chris places a picture frame face down on his desk with a pained look on his face. He grimaces as he opens the bottle, pouring the amber liquid into his glass halfway, picking up the glass giving it a swirl Chris take one swig draining its contents. A small sigh releases from his mouth unintentionally as he begins to pour himself a second round hoping that the pain, he feels will numb itself enough for him to get some sleep because tomorrow he has to go and meet his old friend and partner Jill Valentine to discuss what their next course of action is now that the C-Virus has been handled, Neo-Umbrella’s plot to spread the accursed virus worldwide has been thwarted with limited outbreaks that are much easier to contain now. But most importantly, how they are going to address the rumors of a possible outbreak of B.O.W’s in a secluded part New Zealand. As Chris sits there, mulling over his final report for the night to sign off on for the new trainees of the B.S.A.A North Division he notices an envelope, white, no post stamp very much not part of his standard reports. As Chris pulls the envelope out from within the file, he notices it has a butterfly marking with his name on it.

“What the hell is this?” Chris says aloud talking to himself. Chris begins to open the note and as soon as he begins to read it his phone starts ringing startling him. He looks at the time and wonders, who in the world could be calling him at twenty-three hundred hours, much less on a random Tuesday night. As Chris looks at his phone, he sees the name “Little Sis” on the phone.

“Oh fuck. This can’t be good” Chris begins to think.

Instantly he answers the phone, dropping the note on his desk next to the file:

“Hello. Claire? Is everything alright? You’re not in trouble, are you?” Chris begins into the phone.

 _“Chris, chris, chris! Calm down, I’m fine, I’m fine. There’s no problem here. I was calling to check in on you. I know this time of year is always hard for you and I wanted to make sure that you’re still with me…”_ Claire trails off.

Chris knowing what she was talking about thinking to himself, when did he become so pathetic? He faced hordes of monsters on his own before bio-terrorism became such a prominent problem and now not only is members from his S.T.A.R.S days checking in on him, his sister is doing it more often…shouldn’t it be the other way around?

_“Chris? Hello? Earth to Chris?”_

“Hey, yeah, I’m still here. Sorry, I spaced out.” Chris retorts with a small laugh, audible groans from Claire on the other side of the phone telling him his jokes are as corny as Leons.

“Seriously Claire, I appreciate the sentiment but I don’t need to be checked in on like a newborn puppy. I’m fully capable of handling things for myself”

 _“I know Chris…I know. It’s just, we are all worried about you. Ever since China, Piers’ death, recovering from memory loss. You’ve completely thrown yourself more into work that it’s unhealthy. You can’t keep having sleepless drunken nights while running drills and going on recon missions until the next big thing happens. You need to take some time for yourself, recover from everything_.” His sister stresses.

Chris isn’t stupid and he knows everything she says is correct…except

“Claire, what makes you think I’m having sleepless drunken nights? I told you, after China I’ve stopped drowning my misery in alcohol and the only times, I’ve had anything to drink is when I’m out with you or the team.” Chris lulls.

 _“Seriously? We’re going to go through this again Chris? We both know you’re lying and are a terrible liar at that. And the only time you “space out” is after you’ve been drinking. What would Piers think if he saw you drowning yourself like this every year. After everything he’s done in order to bring you back.”_ Her voice cracks, holding back her own tears, frustrated that Chris won’t let anyone in.

A minute of cold, deafening silence sits between the two siblings before Chris finally responds to his sister.

“Fuck Claire. I have everything under control. I don’t need someone to take care of me like I’m lost. I can handle the death of my partner just fine. Now I have reports I still need to finish. Have a good night.”

Chris stammers out angrily and disconnects the phone before his sister can say anything in response. After looking at the blank screen he throws his phone across the office, it landing on the small sofa that has a bed pillow, blankets and his trusted custom-made handgun sitting on the coffee table next to it.

Chris groans loudly in his office, still angry and upset that Claire has to continuously use Piers as a weapon against him. It’s already enough that he was the reason his entire time perished in the first place, and that he was the reason that his SECOND team died because of his arrogance and anger. But Piers, Piers is a completely different situation, one that his sister or the rest of the people here at the B.S.A.A wouldn’t understand. Even if they re-read the report of the underwater facility with HOAS, Piers injecting himself and then him pushing Chris into the escape pod to stay behind. Chris spins around and just grabs the bottle of amber and takes three large mouthfuls gulping them down letting the burn hurt his throat all the way into his stomach. Tears in his eyes, he lets a small choke escape his mouth mouthing over and over “I love you” as he stands there letting his tears trickle down his face, curving around his lips onto his chin and dropping down to the desk. 

And just as quickly as his tears fall, they’re stopping. The painful silence of his office settling as he takes another swig of the amber liquid and sits back down. He places the bottle on the desk and reaches for the envelope, tearing the one side to open it and pulls out a note and a small picture. A polaroid of him facing the one and only Albert Wesker with flames surrounding them. Chris drops the picture, automatically remembering where he was at that time. He went looking for Claire who managed to get captured by Umbrella and placed on Rockfort Island. Only for them to both be in an Antarctic base chasing down Alexander and Alexia Ashford. The memory all to vivid in Chris’ mind:

“Let her go Wesker! You don’t want her.”

“Fine.” As Wesker shoves Claire towards Chris. Him pulling him behind her to shield her from the tyrant’s wrath.

“Today’s a good day. I came for alexia, but killing you is even better.”

“Sorry to disappoint you, but alexia is gone.”

“That’s no longer a concern for me. I have Steve to work with. In his body, there still a living T-Alexia Virus. Steve should be a good specimen. Maybe he’ll come back a live just as I did just to see your sister again.”

Chris shudders as he remembers those orange catlike eyes peering into him. Remembers the bruises, broken ribs and minor concussion he sustained from the severe ass kicking that Wesker provided him with. He wasn’t prepared for to face that, not in the least. Sure, he’s fought Tyrant’s, Lickers, Hunters, hordes of the undead. But he wasn’t nearly strong enough and not equipped properly to handle Wesker. His agility unmatched by anything he faced and Raccoon City and the fall of his comrades in due to the Mansion Incident. Chris sat there, reliving that scenario over and over again. Wishing how he could go back in time, and have finished Wesker right then and there but instead, he had to wait. Had to wait eleven long years in order to finally destroy that asshole. And even then, two rocket launchers to the face while being submerged in a lava pit was still too kind of a death for the man.

But even as his anger bubbled, he felt a pain in the pit of his stomach. He was a failure even back then. He lost both Alpha and Bravo teams save for a few survivors including himself. But most importantly, he still hasn’t forgiven himself for letting Jill take the dive out the window in order to subdue Wesker, sacrificing herself in order to kill him. Which leads him back to the present. He’s had one too many people sacrifice themselves for him, letting him stand back while the take the necessary step to finally defeat the hostile entity. He still can’t forgive himself and he refuses to. Chris’ goal is to make the world a little bit safer. Chris diverts his attention to the folded note on the desk, still confused just HOW it managed to get tucked into this report without anyone knowing. It was only handled by himself and one other captain. Otherwise, it was in his office which was always locked by the custom-made lock Chris had constructed. Call him paranoid but he took the precautions to make sure no sensitive data was able to be obtained so taking a page from Spencer, he had his door fashioned to be reinforced steel with only 2 keys present. His, and his sisters Claire, each adorned at the end with a symbol of a wheat bundle adorned a red background. Some will think he’s vain for it but he thought it was pretty clever to make it symbolize their last name Redfield. And while he is only on the second floor, the windows are tempered glass with actual locks on the inside according to his specifications when helping to design the base in general. He wanted to make it as safe as they can to protect the new recruits but also provide that sense of security that the organization strives for globally.

As he unfolds the letter, he see’s a short note but at the bottom in big red letter is the initials “AW” causing him to take a deep breath and read:

_“Oh Chris, when will you learn._

_I’m the best lockpick there is. Even your office_

_Can’t keep me out. But don’t worry, I won’t say anything_

_About the picture you have of a “special agent”._

_Let me repay the favor for the help in China._

_After all, fair is fair._

_Those rumors you heard about, they’re true and I’m on my way_

_To complete my next contract._

_See you around._

_AW”_

“Ada Wong.” Is all Chris can say. He checks his watch and see’s that between his phone call with Claire, his reminiscing of past events with Wesker it’s approaching zero-one-hundred hours. He really needs to get some sleep, but with the bombshell that he just read. He doubts that it’s going to come easily. Not like it did normally. Anymore, when he does manage to get some sleep it’s for short periods of time riddled with nightmares about the events that had happened. He looks up from the note, shaking his head with a sigh and brings the picture frame back up into view. Looking at it acknowledging the face that stares back at him he apologizes to it, saying that he did love him but it’s been time to move on from the pain. But most importantly, he’s sorry, sorry that you had to take such necessary measures on his behalf because he was weak and couldn’t finish the job on his own. Much like another agent who seems to be much more capable. With his final apology, Chris looks at the visage of Piers, his young protégée, the young man who brought that warmth back into his life, he takes out the picture from the frame, on the back of, a hastily written note by none other than the man young man himself:

_“I’m proud you’re moving on captain. It’s what I would have wanted. Love always PN”_

Chris lets out this half laugh:

“This is what you meant by I’ll know when the time is right Piers.”

Chris then begins to smile, knowing that Piers was one step ahead of him like usual. Chris takes the picture and places it in the frame with the rest of his fallen comrades that he worked directly alongside. S.T.A.R.S and B.S.A.A members alike, all who have fallen under his lead or fighting for the same goal and hangs it back on the wall. Pulling out a final report with the words on the infamous red stamp “TOP SECRET” across it, he opens it up and pulls out the one and only, Kennedy report from Spain with the kidnapping of the presidents’ daughter Ashley Graham, but more importantly, knowing he’s going to have to convince this agent to accompany him to investigate these unofficial confirmed reports thanks to one Miss Ada Wong. And that should be all he needs to peak Leon’s interest in the report knowing his complex history with the mercenary to say the least. Despite what the reports say and what Leon has told Claire, he finds it odd that they never had any sexual relationship with one another. Chris huffs and admits even to himself; Leon is a good-looking guy. He always has been ever since he was first involved in the Raccoon City incident looking like a cherub. But his success on missions in nothing to scoff at and his experience could prove to be handy because if Chris’ gut is telling him one thing, Ada left more clues in that message than she thought Chris would catch onto. He’s going to have to wait until his discussion with Jill in nine hours. After all, carrying around this much baggage is beginning to get old so he’s cutting the strings one at a time. Starting with the painful one of understanding he’s going to be alone forever.


	2. An Old Acquaintance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris's and Leon's relationship begins to change and develop in an odd turn as they confirm the presence of BOW's. Chris struggles with his dependency on alcohol, confused why he feels the way he does about Leon, and Leon is slowly coming to terms with the fact that despite his anger towards Chris leaving him behind to fend for himself, his old feelings are still there and not sure if Chris can tell or feels the same all while beginning to face his own inner nightmares that taunt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's CH2. It's longer than CH1 BUT I felt that it needed more than what I put in the first chapter. I would have had it completed yesterday however I made some fatal errors of staying up too late typing while having a minor existential crisis over university. I also decided that anything Leon is saying will be bold faced, Chris is regular font and any tertiary character present will be italicized. I don't have a beta reader so I did my best but if something is off please leave a comment about it and I'll do my best to answer any questions and go back to edit said section.

Chapter 2

An Old Acquaintance?

Chris wasn’t able to sleep at all during the night. Not after Ada’s letter, his phone call with Claire and the fact that there’s a mission other than night time recons that so far never yield any action for Chris or any information about possible BOWs in the works or even in the general area. He knows why he took so many too, he didn’t want to be alone thinking about Piers and how he failed him by letting him inject himself with the C-Virus because Chris wasn’t strong enough to protect him like he promised. The night recons would keep him up all night focused on something, as long as he had work, Chris had nothing to worry about. Mission first he would think to himself. And no one dared to question him about taking as many as he would. But more importantly, Chris was excited to see his partner Jill. It’s been too long since they have gotten together, that is, not after Africa. When Jill returned, as soon as she gets off the helicopter, they were ushering her away from everyone else, already putting adhesive pads with wires coming out of them onto her chest, arms, and carting her away.

Chris looks at his watch, nine forty-five in the morning. And here Chris is, waiting at a secluded hole in the wall basement dive bar that he became all too familiar with after his trip to China. As he continued sitting in silence, back to the door and looking down at the table where is hands are folded as if in prayer Chris hears the sound of the old oak door creak open and the faint sound of clacking getting closer to him. When a shadow brushes into Chris’s peripheral vision he lifts his head up smiling to his best friend Jill. Standing there black jeans, boots and a light blue blouse. As Chris was standing up from his chair Jill back away but once he was completely vertical she thew her arms around his neck and buried her face into his right side of his neck and whispered how much she missed him. She takes a step back and looks at Chris:

 _“Jesus Chris, am I only going to see you when the prospect of actual BOW’s and a virus outbreak comes knocking at my door?”_ Jill said in a matter of fact tone.

“Now you know that’s not true!” Chris says defensively grabbing at his heart dramatically keeping one eye cracked so see Jills reaction.

And at that, they both started laughing, loud and completely free even if the bar owner was in the back room and there was 2 B.S.A.A operatives inside the building at the door and what Chris can only assume an addition 5 stationed outside monitoring this place. As they both settle down, wiping their eyes from the tears of laughter, and taking a few breaths, Chris gets up and walks over the back room asking if he can make coffee. When Chris returns Jill is sitting down facing the door with her laptop on the table and a plain folder much like the rest.

“Sorry about that Jill, I guess I should have thought about having the coffee for when you did arrive.”

_“Really Chris? You’re sorry about not making coffee? In all our time as partners, I can think of a few instances where you should have apologized but instead brushed it off like I didn’t save your ass.”_

“Hey now, you know that goes both ways. Without me you wouldn’t have gotten out of that mansion Ms. Director.”

As Chris crosses his arm smiling. Jill just shakes her head and begins explaining to him that this mission is complicated because they can’t work at official capacity deploying an entire unit with him due to how they got this tip and can only confirm through town gossip that there’s something strange happening as well as the few missing people cases that had begun to appear. Jill reaches over and begins to pull the laptop a little closer to herself so she can log in to show Chris an audio file that was recorded in the night by a resident. At the same time Chris pulled the file closer to him to take a look at the contents and all he thought based off what Jill just explained to him so briefly, that this is one page long at most and didn’t really require the official plain boring folder. But as he began to open it Jill wagged her finger at him and pulled the folder away:

_“Not yet Chris. I want you to listen to this and tell me what you think it is”_

Jill brought up the audio file and gave him a head nod, letting him know its not fake. Jill pressed play and the small bar is filled with the sounds of a man panting hard, yelling for someone to just keep running. And then there’s the sound of this man screaming while in the background there’s the noise of wet and chewing. A sound that both agents knew all too well followed by the sound of what must be the male dropping to the ground. Chris would have been fine with the entire recording until he then heard it, the sound of his nightmares, the gnawing and ripping of flesh followed by that ragged breathing. A shudder runs down Chris’s back as he remembers those long claw-like nails, running around in a circle in a damn furnace room, but most importantly, the feeling of that damp warm putrid breath caressing his skin as he’s pinned on wall. He snaps his headwards and give a quick shake bringing him back to his senses. Visible white as if he saw a ghost Jill pushes the laptop back to its original spot looking back to Chris.

_“You had the same reaction as not only myself, but the same of Barry and Rebecca. So you know what that noise is then? And you know what that means.”_

Jill sat across him, upright, pious, her commanding officer face staring at him for any sign he might want to back out, that after what happened in China has him ready to retire or that the memory is too much and he can’t. After a moment, Jill softens her face, relaxing the muscles but still keeping her eyes on Chris, wondering what he’s thinking, which has become too much of a daily occurrence. As the years went on Chris began keeping to himself, no longer confiding in her or Claire and that didn’t change until when Piers joined his team and then he changed, somewhat back to normal. Like a weight was lifted from his shoulders.

Chris stone faced, unyielding muscles not letting any emotions show “I do. It sounds just like George Trevor when he turned into a Crimson Head.”

Chris felt the panic well inside in the pit of his stomach. Hearing that breathing will never not make him panic, knowing he was so close to certain death, or worse, being infected and not dying. As he looked at Jill’s softened features, admiring how understanding she looked despite that her eyes were saying it’s an order, a non-negotiable order.

“Let me guess, Rebecca had a nervous breakdown when you played this for her and she instantly said she can’t live through that again.”

_“Wow, you really hit the nail on the head there Chris. How’d you know that would be her response?”_

“Becca never wanted to be apart of the action like you or me. She wanted to remain back, be ready to heal anyone who’s injured. She wasn’t meant to be hunting machines like us. Besides, after traversing the training facility and then immediately going to the mansion where she was alone until I bumped into her right before Richard was about to die from being bitten by that giant snake. Me and her did go through the mansion and even the labs together for a good while until it became too hot and I told her to hang back and secure our escape route.” Chris, still looking at Jill continued: “And then even after the mansion, she’d sometimes call me in the middle of the night with nightmares about being trapped in that mansion and how she’s never going back. And then everything about Wesker and what he did to her.”

Jill’s face visibly confused at that last part: _“Wait, what did Wesker do to Becca while at the mansion? Her report only mentioned being with you until the very end when you confronted Wesker, him being stabbed by the Tyrant and then us escaping together. Are you telling me she lied about something?”_

Chris sat dumbfounded. He thought if anything Becca would have told the only other female in S.T.A.R.S about what Wesker had been doing.

“Oh fuck. I thought she would have told you but I guess she really only did tell me.” Chris stammered, not entirely sure if he should tell Jill everything that he was told. But in that instance, Jills confused face was that of worry and he knew he couldn’t keep it from her. “Look Jill, you can not utter a single word of what I’m about to tell you okay?” Jill shakes her head and assures him that like always, nothing spoken between them will leave her lips. Chris sighs and proceeds to tell Jill about how one night when Becca called him, it wasn’t her standard nightmares about the mansion, finding Edward turned as a zombie on the train or anything of her time fighting for her life. Instead, Chris tells Jill about how she spilled her guts to him about how she really got into S.T.A.R.S Bravo team. By being blackmailed by Wesker and him forcing her to have sex with him basically whenever. He explained how Wesker had pictures of her in different outfits for him being seductive but audio tapes of their conversations having them sound like she was desperate to be apart of the team and begged him for it not understanding that his sick and twisted roleplaying before raping her was his way of getting a faux confession from her to keep her locked in. After all, she wasn’t able to go and claim the rape against him, they both knew that he would be believed over her. Irons always hated new hires, especially the young ones like her so he would have used it as an excuse to get rid of her.

By the time Chris was finished explaining how Rebecca’s torture from Wesker started before the Ecliptic Express Jill looked so shaken, pale, and about ready to cry. Chris reaches out and grabs her hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles letting her know that he helped Rebecca get help, find a therapist to talk to and help her work through it and that even though the memories haunt her, she doesn’t let those hauntings dictate what she does and has taken control. Once Jill settles back down, she hold Chris’s large calloused hand in hers and smiles thanking him for telling her and that she won’t say anything about this conversation; though she does wish she was able to take Wesker on with him and Sheva in the volcano before delivering the two rockets just so she could get one last to his face.

At that, they both chuckle and go right back to business discussing how there was no video because the phone appears to have been in his pocket while he was running but the sounds being made are so distinct that it definitely wasn’t a wild animal, especially with the body being discovered half eaten like those in the Arklay reports. His girlfriend explained that he was taking her to an old house at night because they wanted to do something spooky and heard that the area has become haunted. It ended up being haunted alright, but not by the innocent ghosts that they were hoping to find. Which led Jill to pick up the folder and opened it producing one single piece of paper and a photograph.

Chris takes the paper stilling as he noticed in large calligraphy letter, “AW”. The note, similar to the one he received only mentioned the possibility of a viral outbreak about to occur or that one already has. But still mentioned how she was going there to complete an assignment. They can’t forget, Ada is a mercenary, one that doesn’t make a whole lot of sense but still a mercenary nonetheless. He looks up and Jill encourages him to look at the picture that was attached. The picture? Another polaroid but this one of Claire, Leon, Jill, Sherry and himself with Barry together posing outside the hospital after Claire, Leon and Sherry were done being treated for their wounds sustained during Raccoon City and the 3 S.T.A.R.S members decided to go and make each one an honorary member even though the team has disbanded with the destruction of Raccoon City. The picture shows them getting ready, Barry putting the camera on the stand getting it ready for the timer, Jill knelt down talking to Sherry, Claire looking towards the sky with Leon pointing and then Chris. Looking over at Leon with an all too familiar look that he used to give another agent. Chris looked up from the picture to see Jill, still looking at him expecting some sort of explanation as to why the picture and how was it taken without any of them noticing.

“Jill, I have no idea where this picture came from or how someone managed to take it without any of us noticing. I know we were all exhausted but you have to believe me I don’t know how this was obtained.” Chris pleaded as if Jill really thought that he knew about it.

 _“Has she been following and keeping tabs on all of us somehow? Or was this supposed to be some type of gift?”_ She scoffs as she takes the picture, overlooking it and then handing it back to Chris smirking at him, making Chris uncomfortable, like she noticed that look on his face while he stared at Leon when all of a sudden, she lightly kicks his shin:

_“God! I forgot how tiny you were back in 1998! Now you’re as massive as a bear. Anyway, regardless of the picture Chris, you understand why you’re not going to be at full capacity? I can get you set up with some basic supplies but don’t think you’re getting dropped off with your full artillery.”_

Whew, that was close. Chris relaxed instantly nodding his head acknowledging her. He wonders to himself if Ada knew he had this exact picture in his office hidden in a secret compartment under his desk drawer. Refocusing, he brings up that he received a letter as well confirming that the rumors are true teasing Jill that her world champion title of best lock pick is at risk due to Ada to which he earned another kick in the shin followed by a huff. Jill reads over his letter, almost identical to her own. However, she picks up about her message to him about an agent’s picture and decides to bring it up to him:

_“Hey Chris. She mentions something about an agent’s picture. Should I be concerned about you becoming a creepy old man?”_ Jill asks with a slight devilish grin nudging his hands

“Hardy har har. Obviously Ada doesn’t do all her research because everyone knew about me and Piers after his death and I was hauled up in my apartment for two week straight binge drinking until you came over and forced me to tell you everything…which, I’m still grateful for.” Chris joked but saying the end part sincerely because he meant it. Without Jill coming to him he would have drunk himself into an early grave or would have ended up abandoning everyone here to return to Edonia and that little bar to suffer in silence.

 _“That’s what friends are for Chris. But more importantly, that’s what partners are for. We help each other. Whether it’s something emotional or fighting an Umbrella Tyrant in one of their many facilities that they had.”_ Jill said swatting her hand in the air as if it was a small fly she was shooing away.

There was a moment of comfortable silence between the two friends. It felt normal, not strained, not awkward. Comfortable. Together, they endured so much after the mansion incident. Only to have their relationship be stronger than ever, even if anything romantic wasn’t possible. Chris was too dedicated to fighting BOW’s, Jill spent her time being studied due to the vaccine of the T-Virus being used by Carlos Olivera and even after she was released, they spent one night together and while Chris doesn’t regret it, it just felt wrong. Which, Jill was understanding of. However, the moment of silence between the partners was interrupted when Chris brought up bringing Leon on the case with him since he has experience with zombies and their variants directly being in Raccoon City give Chris some backup in case all hell brakes loose much like it always does.

They discuss, getting in touch with DSO, knowing full well that the B.S.A.A. and the DSO don’t exactly play nice. They both have a mutual understanding and agreement that unless resources are absolutely unable to be spared, when it came to the confirmation of a BOW threat that needs to be taken down, they’ll work together to the best of their capabilities aiding each other. When Chris convinced Jill that bringing Leon would be good for him since she can’t return to the field, Rebecca is clearly out, Barry has since retired and is living the peaceful life and he refuses to bring Claire, especially since she’s going back to Rockfort Island because there has been a sighting of a few of Umbrellas leftovers roaming the island. She yielded and pulled out her phone, contacting the president directly requesting for Leon’s presence during this mission and explaining his connects with the mercenary and experience with zombies the president agreed though suspicious that they’re trusting word from a mercenary. That was, until Leon was in the office, speaking with Jill, Chris and the president himself vouching for Ada’s credibility at information despite her line of work. As they finish up their phone call, Jill notes that it’s time for her to go. It was just turning fourteen hundred hours. She had to return to his office and finish paperwork approving his mission, reporting it as “Take any means necessary in order to stop the threat”. She apologized again about not being able to offer much more, but put in the requisite for ammunition, a medicine pack courtesy of Ms. Chambers and she managed to get in there a shotgun for Chris knowing how after Africa, it became one of his favorite backups. After their goodbyes, hugging, laughing, and a the soft broken sounds of their voices holding back any tears, Jill rounds up her squad and walks out. Leaving Chris, standing in the entry way to the bar where he turns around and yells back to the bar keeper thanking him for allowing the use of the space. When the owner yells back out telling him it’s never any problem. Chris leaves the bar and returns back to the campus where his office is. It’s late evening at this time, fitness tests are finishing up and Chris see’s a few soldiers and their trainee’s stop to solute him as he walks by. The girls giggling to themselves and even the boys staring in envy at Chris’s physique and how big of a guy he really is seeing that all that bulk wasn’t just from his gear as suspected. But after seeing him in jeans, and a tight-fitting t-shirt just now. They all confirmed their reason to stare at Captain Redfield.

Chris reached his office, stepping inside and removing his shoes instantly. Walking over to the side table grabbing his bottle of water and makes his way back to his desk where he sits, looking over Ada’s letter as well as the picture of him and Wesker. When he suddenly realizes something. What if the picture Ada mentions was of that one that she had a sent Jill? Did she know? Chris fumbles around and manages to access the hidden latch under the drawer opening it pulling out the picture where everyone is crossed out, and the picture has been folded to where only Leon is visible. Chris lets out an audible sigh of relief. Paranoia getting the better of him, thinking that Ada would have found that picture. Besides, this was back in 1998. Sure, Leon might have been Chris’s first crush on a man but he never acted on it, and it’s not like that crush is still present now anyway. That, and the way Leon spoke of Ada, she was sure that they were together, and he was even more sure that Claire and Leon would become an item but that never seemed to happen instead they fell into the same system he has with Jill. Chris tells himself that he only keeps the image because it was a fond memory of when they were all younger, and not head deep fighting BOW’s. But that didn’t stop him from feeling a warmth spread in his stomach when he thought about being out on the field with Leon, this time, not fighting one another. Chris tucks the image away again, gets ready for bed to try and sleep on his sofa, only takes one mouthful of the amber liquid before staring at the image of Piers staring back at him hearing him chastising him all over again for being a drunk in Edonia. He takes the bottle to the bathroom attached to his office and dumps it down the drain apologizing again out loud as if someone was going to respond to him. Chris then slumped his way to the sofa and crawled under the blanket there laying with his eyes closed until the repeat sounds of his past stop haunting him and he finally drifts off into an unrestful sleep but sleep he did regardless.

It’s been 3 days since his meeting with Jill. She called him this morning bright and early telling him everything been situated and that Leon should be arriving at the campus in 3 hours to depart to New Zealand and stop whatever hell is beginning to brew down there before it can overflow and cause more death. Chris makes his way out, making sure to grab his trusty Samurai Edge, his machete as well as knife that he straps to his leg, the medicine pack from Rebecca complete with several herbs as well as two vials with a viral suppressant should they need them but also four additional empty vials with the strict order for Chris to obtain any blood, mucus, or bodily fluid from any possible zombies, animals, fauna or birds that may be infected. Including water samples if he feels it’s necessary for her to study once they return and begin to synthesize antivirals if it’s something that they haven’t encountered before. Chris knows what this virus is already. And now that he’s ready he walks out to the hanger where the helicopter is waiting. Just as Chris arrives and loads his gear with the help of the pilot, Leon walks in, quiet and stealthy, just like Claire said he moved. He approached Chris and the Pilot, lips in a thin line, not looking particularly happy to be there, much less see Chris.

“Uh, hey, Leon. Thanks for coming along for this mission. I figured with your history with Ada and experience you’d be perfect to have around” Chris stammered. Feeling like he maybe, shouldn’t have requested Leon come along.

 _“I don’t know how much help I’ll be when it comes to Ada. It’s not like we talk regularly and the only time I see her is when I’m on a mission and she causes me more grief as always.”_ Leon said as he stared into Chris’s eyes. Blue eyes that have been steeled over from years of doing what they do. Hardened, unyielding, and tired. So tired.

 _“Are you going to give me any details about what’s happening? I only received the audio file and letter from Ada that Jill received. Am I only connected because of Ada and the history everyone thinks we have?”_ Leon spat out, the accusation ending with a touch more venom than the better half.

“Once we’re up in the air, I’ll explain everything and why I felt it important to bring you. I just don’t want to do it here, not when there’s the possibility of someone overhearing us since this mission isn’t formally approved by the B.S.A.A or the DSO and we’re more operating on our choices. He heard something come from Leon, a quick release of his breath as he put the only bag, he had with him in the helicopter and climbed and buckled himself in.

This is going to be a long mission they both thought, but for two different reasons.

As the helicopter lifted, they sat in awkward silence. Hearing each other breathe, breathes out of synch with each other, unable to even get close to mirroring one another. But now was better than never Chris supposed.

“Thanks for waiting til we were up here. The reason I wanted to bring you is in my letter from Ada, she sent a picture that I’m assuming she took of me and Claire confronting Wesker back at the Antarctic base of Alexia and Alexander Ashford.”

Leon not understanding the importance of the picture: _“okay so what does Wesker have to do with me captain Redfield.”_

Since when did Leon call him that. He used to address him as Chris. It’s not like anything has changed…has it? Sure they haven’t been super close but, two different entities, same cause but both being on missions more often than not it’s not like they got to chat like Leon did with Claire.

“If I’m right in what it means, the T-Veronica Virus is involved in this somehow. There’s no other reason to send me a picture of Wesker after his death. Especially one from so long ago, and with a virus that Wesker himself deemed worthless. And with your first-hand involvement with this virus back in South America it only made sense. Sorry if it’s an inconvenience to you.” Chris explained.

Leon sat there, looking down nodding his head understanding now that it only makes sense. Chris operates with a partner, Leon has always been a solo agent until recently with the addition of Helena. But even still, Chris could have easily taken 1 of his guys from Alpha or Bravo team and gotten away with it. Leon’s experience with this particular strain shouldn’t matter. But here he is, and returning was never an option. Maybe this time he won’t let his partner get so injured that facing this virus that they flip sides and inject themselves with something worse.

 _“You know I’ve been a solo agent until recently. Picking me probably wasn’t your best decision Captain Redfield. Working in pairs still isn’t my thing and the sooner we get this over with the sooner we can go home and go about our lives.”_ He said so flatly that it made the cold metal floor of the helicopter seem warm.

“Fucking hell dude. What happened to Leon to make him change from seeing good in people like Claire often spoke about to being this cold” Chris thought to himself. He scratched the back of his neck with an awkward laugh, unsure about what to even say or do so he just decided to wing it.

“Sorry to have mistaken you with someone else. Apparently Claire must have had me contact a different Leon S. Kennedy because you sure don’t seem like that kid I met back after Raccoon City or Spain.” Chris said without even thinking. Only to get a glare from Leon…bad fucking move Chris thought to himself. Not even on the ground and he’s fucking up bigtime. This will take the cake on how fast can he disappoint and team member.

 _“Look, I know Claire’s your sister and I’m sure she embellishes everything about me but I’m here to complete a mission. Not become fraternity brothers and go to a football game okay? Let’s do what we need to do and then head out.”_ Leon almost felt bad about saying this. He knew why he was acting this way. It had nothing to do with the accusations towards him and Ada, and it didn’t really have anything to do with having a partner. Chris left him and probably forgot all about it while chasing after Wesker. Does Chris even remember what was said outside the hospital that day? How heavily Leon implied that he wanted to get to know the famous Chris Redfield. That even if he didn’t have a chance in hell at dating him, just being able to touch his hand would be enough. His thoughts were interrupted by Chris

“Alright I get it. I’m a shitty person for asking you to come along. I’ll do my best to complete this mission and then you can leave and never have to deal with me again.” Chris said, effectively shutting both himself and Leon up for the remainder of the ride to New Zealand. A long uncomfortably quiet ride. Much unlike the one he shared with Jill only a few days ago.

As they approached the island, the pilot advised them that they’re landing point is going to be in an open field about a two-hour drive from the town that they’ll be staying in. Preparations for transportation and boarding have already been made courtesy of Jill. He also advised that they are being provided new portables for them to communicate with each other in the event that they become separated during their mission as well as a satellite phone to call for extraction when the mission is complete. Otherwise, they are no longer operating under direct orders from either the DSO or the B.S.A.A and will not be representing the organizations. As he finished, the helicopter began its descent to the ground where they saw a young man no more than twenty-three standing by a tan jeep, that looks like it’s seen better days but is still operational. Once it landed Chris and Leon thanked the pilot for his service and time, hoped off the helicopter and unloaded their bags walking towards the eager young man running towards them to assist carrying their luggage back. Chris let the young man take the metal case with his shot gun and machete while he continued to carry the bag filled with enough ammunition to handle a very small outbreak resulting them still having to use anything available as a weapon. Jill wasn’t lying when she said she wasn’t able to provide much but still, this would have barely been enough to sustain them if they were in the mansion again.

Once the made it back to the jeep and the helicopter has successfully lifted back into the sky flying away from them and they finished placing their bags in the jeep the young man spoke to them:

_“Thank you so much for coming to help us. We often get overlooked by our own military because we aren’t a large enough town to be considered worth expending resources despite having amenities like some smaller cities and are often a stopping point for people traveling and a population that is larger than what our town appears to have. It’s probably because we are so wide spread it doesn’t appear to be much when in reality, we are quite large.”_ He rattled off in one breath speaking extremely fast, obviously nervous by the two men who just got off a helicopter with handguns strapped to them and steeled faces that show no emotion, much less a desire to even be there. Chris waved his hand in the air to have the young man slow down, letting him know that there’s no need to rush since they don’t know exactly how long they plan on being here. If all goes well, they’ll be in and out in less than a week. And truthfully, with the cold shoulder he was getting from Leon and the failure sitting in the bottom of his stomach for dragging Leon out here wasn’t helping. Apparently Chris shouldn’t be operating with partners or a squad anymore since all he does is either get them killed or severely disappoint them that they eventually leave or get transferred to another branch.

“It’s no problem kid. This is what we do. But let me introduce myself, I’m Chris Redfield and this here is Leon S. Kennedy. We’re going to help your town and make sure that if there are any types of monsters that they’re taken care of so everyone here and go about living their normal lives.” Chris said, extending a hand to the younger man who was eager to shake it giving him a large smile.

 _“I really appreciate it sir. Our drive is just under two-hours which will take us through the main part of town to the house you’re both going to be staying at. I made sure that the you weren’t in the center where everyone will be sure to see you and gossip spread. The house that you’ll be staying at used to be my families but since we relocated to a different house, it really became storage and used for vacation since it’s so close to the woods.”_ The youth explained as they all loaded up into the car and began their uneventful drive to what will become their temporary home and main point of operations for the duration of this mission.

However, though the drive was relatively silent with the exception of some relaxing instrumental music playing in the background, Leon couldn’t help but think to himself how, despite how his dislike for Chris isn’t exactly a dislike, how this man can still be so ready to jump into the fray of it, putting his life on the line for people he doesn’t even know. All while Leon has struggled to keep from eating a bullet. He can’t help but think about how it’ll make Chris feel to know that after the help him and Claire provided Leon after his trip to Spain, his recovery from the Plagas and the therapy that was provided he still drinks his nightmares away and wants to forget it all. Most importantly, he wants to forget the way Chris would look at him after Raccoon City, the swelling in his chest when he would think of the man at the time but has now turned it to scorn and belittlement to avoid getting hurt and forgotten again. He knows all about Chris’s past, and was more surprised to discover recently that his little partnership with his subordinate might have been more than just rank and status after all. Claire let it slip one night that Chris was having a hard time losing his partner but the way she said it, made Leon think it might not have just been a partner. This thought causing him to be even more irritated at the man in the front seat because if that were true, what he preached to Leon after Spain obviously didn’t stick with the man himself if he’s really drinking himself stupid and no longer caring for his own health as if it was a death wish.

When the jeep pulled up to this small two-story house Leon let out a sigh of relief but one of hesitation. This house if you could call it that, resembled some of the structures back in Spain with its small chicken pen attached to the house in the back, a straw covered hutch off the side that would have been for a cow or two, maybe horses. But more importantly, those same wooden plank doors that really don’t hold anything from bursting in. As he stepped down his hand was twitching above his handgun, the very one he’s had since it all started, Matilda. Half expecting a Ganado with a whipping tentacle like appendage swinging out of its neck running out of the door at him ready to take him down. But the sudden slamming of the hatch in the back brought him back where he walked over and grabbed his lone bag while Chris and this young man grabbed the rest. The trio walked to the front door where the kid unlocked it and pushed open the door apologizing for the musty smell and all the dust that is over the place explaining that he didn’t have a lot of time to come and clean before he was told that they would be arriving. Leon walked in, looking around. Bare minimum of furniture, old warped wooden dining table, to seat four. A couple of extra wooden chairs, a small sofa, coffee table. The kitchen was thankfully a little more brought up to date, there was a coffee pot which was a huge perk in his book, pots, pans on a shelf to cook with, a sink. Basic run of the mill, small galley kitchen that you would expect in a house like this. The look kept bringing memories of Spain back to him, the sound of a chainsaw revving to cut down the door with the smell of a burning corpse of the police officer that transported him to that rural village. His hand back again twitching at his side, while he shifted his eyes to the stair case that led up to a dark hallway. His face, slightly paler than normal he asked:

**“Hey kid, what’s upstairs?”**

_“Oh! I’m sorry Mr. Kennedy!”_ Leon cringed slightly at that. Mr. Kennedy is his father. Someone he wants nothing to do with or be associated with. _“The upstairs has the 2 bedrooms and a bathroom right at the top of the stairs. This is where I grew up with my parents and twin brother until we moved closer to the main part of the city recently after everything that happened.”_

 **“What do you mean after everything that happened? Should we be concerned about this placed caving in on us?”** Leon looked around, skeptical that the building would fall but what else could it be? He gave the kid a puzzling look.

_“We were here up until last year, when we heard a strange moaning noise coming from outside in the middle of the night. It was unlike any animal we’ve heard and thought it might be someone who got lost in the woods and injured by one of the wildlife that’s out there and managed to locate our house. My brother, the fearless man he was decided to go outside and check because if it is someone who is need of help who are we to reject them right? He was outside for maybe fifteen minutes looking around when we heard him scream suddenly in pain and came rushing back in. Blood dripping down his arm as he grabbed his shoulder. He slammed the door shut and locked it slinking down. My mom grabbed towels and began filling a bowl with warm water to start cleaning him and my dad grabbed his shotgun but when he went outside there was nothing. No noises, only blood from what he believes to be my brother, and then foot prints that looked like he was trying to resist something. Things only managed to get worse though. My brother began to get sick quickly. Mom had him in our room while I slept down here on the sofa to avoid catching whatever he might have had. We had a doctor come out and look at his shoulder. He provided some antiseptic and said to apply it multiple times a day, change the bandaging each time because it was clearly a human bite and our bits can get infected so easily. But after a week, it seemed like he was only getting worse. He began complaining of being cold all the time, would go into fits of rage like screaming, claim he’s hungry but would instantly vomit anything up that he ate and started having seizures. Until one night, when mom was tending to his wounds after one particularly bad seizure, she said his eyes glassed over and he just stopped breathing. She knew at that point he was dead and we weren’t going to bring him back. His skin became necrotic around the bite and down his arm, he smelt of death already and even skin in other parts of his body began to slosh off in chunks. He wasn’t coherent by the time of death anyway, he barely recognized me and I’m his twin. Mom left the room crying silently as she always did, shut the door and told us that we’ll have to take him to the morgue tomorrow morning. But that trip never came. We woke up in the middle of the night to my brother moaning with ragged breathing like what we heard that night he got bit. Mom and dad went to check and when the opened the door he toppled onto my mom, biting her in her neck. My father didn’t know what to do, he ran downstairs and told me to leave as he grabbed his shotgun. But I just stood there frozen in place watching as my brother shambled down the steps and when he reached the bottom my dad shot him clear in the head with the shotgun. Any traces of my brother’s face were gone. His body laid there, limp on the floor unmoving. My dad said he heard stories of monsters like these appearing in the United States and some parts of Europe but didn’t believe them to be here. He went up to my mom and did the same to her, not wanting to risk her getting back up. He then took the bodies outback and burned them in the large fire place that we used to sit around during the nights and star gaze until there was nothing left of them. And that’s when I started reaching out to anyone and everyone who could possibly help us. Events like what happened with my brother started to occur more and more with houses on the outside of town and everyone moved closer together in the center to feel safer. Rumors spread that it was the mental institution who had patients escaping, the urban legends that people lived there despite it being abandoned. But my father and I knew better. Those monsters somehow got my mom and brother. And I wanted revenge for them. That’s when I was contacted by a mysterious woman about it. I told her the same story and she asked for pictures or evidence. I sent a few pics that my dad took of my brother when he was sick and getting worse to her. She sent me a message back confirming that they were indeed monsters and pointed me in the directly of the B.S.A.A. saying she’ll get them out here. And then you two arrived, just like she said.”_

Leon’s face paled as he started to shake a little, looking down. Instantly going back to Raccoon City, Kendo, holding his little girl who was visible infected and changing, slowly losing her sanity and Ada telling him he has to put her down before she completely changes. People like him, they’re the reason he joined the force and much like him, he continued to fail everyone he swore to help. Kendo, his daughter, Luis, even Ashley, she managed to be saved from her kidnapping but she’s still in therapy for it, still doped up on medication. She’ll never live a normal life. Constantly in fear that the Plagas is still in her and it’s only a matter of time before Saddler takes control of her despite him being dead on an island that basically exploded. But what the most fucked up part about this was, that him and Chris have to stay, in this house with so much death. Sleep here, in a room that housed a fucking zombie. As he looked towards Chris for any type of guidance, he didn’t look any better off. Lost somewhere in his own thoughts, probably about having to put down a member of his team, or watching someone he knew succumb to the same fate. All Leon knew is that there was no way he could sleep in that room, and he didn’t blame the kid and his father for moving and leaving this house almost completely empty.

 **“Well, I guess we should be prepared then for anything that could potentially come out of the woods at night. We’ll make a note to lock all the windows and doors to be safe. What about this mental hospital you spoke about? How far is it from here?** The hospital was Leon’s first concern. If there are any lunatic patients that are still hiding out there, he wants to make sure not to neutralize any non-infected people, regardless if they’re mentally sane or not.

The youth told him and Chris that the hospital is probably about a three-to-four-hour hike through the forest. It was built to be secluded away from the town and be self-sustainable but that it fell into disrepair after an inmate uprising that caused many of the staff to flee years ago claiming that the patients were rabid. And since then, the gate has been locked and the walls had a barbed wire placed on top even though they are ten-foot-tall stone walls to keep everyone inside them in and everyone outside out. Even visitation had to be approved regardless if you were immediate family. Concerning Leon that they might have some inmates who managed to escape and get infected with whatever could be lurking around he thinks it’s best to avoid the hospital if at all possible. Leon and Chris thank the young man for his help and tells him that they’ll be in touch with anything they find.

Once the youth leaves and they no longer hear the jeep Leon l stares hard at Chris, who hasn’t moved after their goodbyes, standing there just looking blankly out the window deep in thought. If Chris is going to get lost in his memories, this really might as well be a solo mission that Leon is going to have to face. But he owes it to Claire and Chris to try and help the man with whatever is bothering him.

 **“Hey, you with me Chris? You asked me to come along and be your partner, not asked me to complete a solo mission.”** Leon said, trying to make a light joke but the grim look on Chris’s face told him he wasn’t going to be able to joke right now.

“Yeah. If you’d like, I’ll sleep on the sofa down here and you can take the bedroom. I don’t think either of us want to spend the night in the other room.” Is all Chris, said as he began to move his bags towards the sofa. It’s more like he made the decision for them as opposed to it being open for discussing. Which honestly, Leon was fine with. He’d prefer a bed to a sofa. As Leon shrugs his shoulders, he takes his bag upstairs leaving Chris alone and places it on the bed. Looking around the room. A single window on the wall looking towards the forested area, a clear view of the outdoor fire place he was told about, and a scarcely furnished room. A queen-sized bed with a flower-patterned quilt, two nightstands and one tall standing wardrobe where Leon decided it was enough to put his bag in. He wasn’t going to bother unpacking half expecting him and Chris to be finished in a few days after going out, exploring the area, finding no traces of anything despite this kid’s story and then leave.

The first night there was uneventful. And by uneventful, it was awkward. Silence between the two agents was harsh, neither really knew what to say. Especially after the helicopter ride, the quiet jeep ride to their location, and then after the story of what happened within in the last year. They both kept to themselves, only speaking to each other when it came to making something for dinner since take out clearly wasn’t an option and then about trading off to use the restroom since the house only had one shower. After cleaning up, and checking out their guns, Chris handed Leon a leg satchel filled with ammunition for his gun. Apparently, Chris HAD remembered something about Leon. Thanking him Leon took it upstairs and returned back down the stairs where he saw Chris sitting at the table, hands folded looking up at him about to open his mouth like he had something to say but quickly shut it and then asked him if he’d like to discuss a plan of action so that they can complete this mission and get Leon home safely so he doesn’t have to spend another moment with Chris. The words, hollow and almost sad sounding made Leon’s shoulders flinch slightly. What the hell happened to Chris that he is like this. Is it everything finally that he’s been shouldering the weight of everything taking its toll on him? As he nods and sits down across from him the two agents discuss what they should do. And of course, they’re on different sides. Leon wanting to avoid the mental institution and Chris wanting to go there first. Both making a sound argument. If there are any hostile BOW’s that’s where they’d be but also if there isn’t and it’s just untreated patients, they might be forced to neutralize them and Leon is not going to do that. Ultimately, they settled on going to explore the area around the hospital, not there directly, they’d travel halfway and check the surrounding wooded area for any signs of a BOW. Then they’ll follow Leon’s plan to check the immediate surrounding wooded area by the houses that are still nearby and check for any disturbances. Collect their info and go from there. With their plan settled they took turns using the restroom, and as Chris walked past the bedroom Leon is staying in, he stops just outside and whispers goodnight softly as if Leon wouldn’t have heard it. Something in Leon stirs and clenches. A mixture between happiness and anger that he can’t make sense of but now is not the time. He pushes the emotions down and gets into bed. Leaving the window cracked just enough he can hear the outside noises of the forest to lull him to sleep if he plans on getting any.

Chris finishes in the bathroom after taking an extra long hot shower. Anything to feel that warmth of someone’s skin against him. He thinks to himself if Leon really resents him already for bringing him here. He obviously was having flashbacks to Spain by the way his face lost its color and how he looked during that kid’s story. Even though Leon steels his eyes, the rest of his face doesn’t conform and his emotions show what he really is feeling. But Chris doesn’t know how to approach Leon to even ask if he’s okay. He thought that after Spain, the help him and Claire provided would have made a better relationship between the two. Sure, they didn’t speak but even so, he felt like they were meeting for the first time and could barely call themselves acquaintances much less friends. As he finishes brushing his teeth, he puts on his tank and sweat pants to walk downstairs, carefully seeing Leon’s back to the door, so he stops just past it and tries to say something to make reach out and make peace but can barely get out the whisper of goodnight before retreating downstairs. He settles onto the sofa, slightly longer than it is so his feet are up over the arm rest, he pulls the blanket down and lays on his back, trying to will himself to sleep. If he’s lucky, maybe he’ll get a couple hours of rest, even if they are nightmare filled.

When the alarm begins to go off on Chris’s watch he gasps and bolts upright trying to catch his breath looking around. Three hours. He slept for three short hours that involved him reliving Piers’ death and Jill tumble out the window in order to save him over and over again. Feeling sick to his stomach, Chris pulls on his boots looking out the window, the sun is just starting to emerge from the horizon, its orange hue glowing through the tree’s. He quietly steps outside and surveys the area taking a deep breath. If nothing else, he can appreciate the stillness of the morning and the fresh air, that is until thoughts of Arklay come rushing back, the sounds of foot prints springing across branches and leaves, dogs barking and growling and then the sounding gunshot and hearing his name from Wesker leading him to the mansion. A mansion that none of the S.T.A.R.S members were supposed to survive all for the sake of combat study against these damn BOWs. While deep in thought trying to calm himself, he failed to hear the creek of the door open and hand gently rests on his shoulder startling him, causing him to jump forward and be prepared to fight. And there’s Leon S. Kennedy, confused looking rubbing one eye like he just got up and is half awake. He exhales releasing all tension as the DSO agent looks at him, eying in up and down like he’s being examined when he remembers that even though it was only his shoulder. Leon touched him. The warmth of his skin making his stomach twist and turn, feeling like he was going to turn red he quickly stammers:

“Fuck. Sorry...uhh did I wake you? I tried to be quiet sneaking out the door.”

 **“No. I couldn’t exactly sleep last night. Different environment ya know. Did I startle the great Captain Chris Redfield?”** Leon retorted, a small smirk on his face trying to make the best of the situation because he still didn’t know what Chris’ deal was or even how to approach it. Much less if the man would even open up to him about what he keeps thinking of.

After a moment of staring at each other, Leon scoffs and says he’s going back inside leaving Chris alone again, staring as the door shuts in front of him. It doesn’t take long though before Chris follows inside to see Leon in the kitchen, starting to make something for breakfast. Thankfully the house had been well stocked with food for them to have meals while here and they were told that if they needed anything to just give a phone call and it’ll be delivered to them. As Leon is cracking eggs into a pan, he can feel eyes on him. After being a solo agent for so long, you learn how to pick up that you’re being watched. He shifts his weight speaking to the man behind him

 **“If you’re going to stand there and stare you could do something productive and get the table ready while I finish cooking ya know.”** In what he hopes is a playful tone.

He hears Chris make some type of grunt as his heavy foot steps go to the cabinet grabbing a couple of plates, silverware and glasses placing them on the table just as Leon finishes the eggs and serving them. They eat in relative silence until Leon decides that they should at least try to talk.

**“Chris, I know I was a dick on the way here. I wanted to apologize. I’m not used to being having a partner regardless of the fact that I’ve been working alongside Helena since China. And frankly, it took me by surprise that out of the blue I hear you’re requesting me to accompany you on a mission that isn’t even documented orders under pretenses of a note that was given to Jill and you by Ada. Especially since I haven’t heard from you or spoken to you in extent since returning from Spain with Ashley.”**

He must have caught Chris off guard because the man looked like he had no idea what to say or even do in that moment. He just sat there, mouth slightly open and Leon couldn’t help but stare at his lower lip. Full, slightly chapped, wondering what they’d feel like against his own, and the stubble around his chin, if it would tickle or not. He quickly pushed those thoughts aside; shit he must be fucking tired to be daydreaming. Chris Redfield isn’t interested in him. For all he knows he’s probably with Jill or has a girlfriend back at home waiting in his apartment for him.

 **“I’m just saying, it was odd. And since we’re here now, I figured we might as well get to know each other again.”** He says with a shrug still looking at Chris’ dumbfounded look.

On the other hand, Chris here, is completely baffled. Not only has Leon apologized for being a dick when he had every right to. Chris basically forced him into this mission by twisting his arm using everything he had against him. But now he’s acting like they should be friends?

“Thanks, but I’m the one who should apologize. I basically forced you into this unofficial mission based off of those letters. I just figured, you know Ada better than the rest of us, if she’s involved, you’d be able to help us clear this up and hopefully stop whatever is in the works.” Chris stammered pretty quickly like he didn’t’ know what to say so he allowed whatever to spill out of his mouth to just come out.

“I’m uhh, sorry that shot back at you so harshly too though…” Chris said slowly as he took the remaining bite of his eggs. “What would you want to know anyway? I’m sure you’ve seen all my reports from previous missions, the death count of allies that follow me after each mission. I know the DSO and B.S.A.A share reports to have a better collection of BOW data as part of their agreement to work closely with each other but still as two separate entities.”

Fuck. This was going to be harder than Leon thought. How does he even bring up the jumpy nature Chris has? The look of defeat and hollowness of his words when he speaks. But he’s going to have to try in order to get them both home alive. Especially because Claire would kill him as soon as she found out. Nothing can stop that girl’s determination. Determination that she developed while looking for Chris back in RC. A determination that was a staple Redfield trait. Or at least, something Leon thought. The man in front him sure doesn’t seem to have that determination like he used to.

**“I guess, I want to know what happened to you Chris? You’re not acting like yourself.”**

He decided to just rip the band aide and jump right into it. Claire would constantly say how strong and dependable Chris is, bragging and talking him up like he’s a superhero but right now, the man in front of him isn’t that. He’s worn down, defeated, like he’s lost the battle and can’t recover.

“Nothing.” Was all he got as a reply. Stern and unyielding. Chris’s face was stone staring right into Leon. Chris thinking to himself how dare Leon want to get to know each other to be partners on this mission and come out with something like that. He has no right to question whether Chris is acting like himself or not. He doesn’t know Chris; he’s made that clear and Chris will be damned if he even thinks for one moment that Leon should know what Chris has to deal with on a daily basis.

“I’m the same Chris Redfield you’ve read in reports and met back after RC and Spain. If that’s what all you’re concerned about there’s nothing for us to talk about. I’m going to get ready and be waiting outside for you to get this mission done with.” Chris says, venom seething out of between his teeth as he stood up, grabbing his dishes and placing them in the sink to be washed later and goes to his bags, grabs his gear and walks up the stairs. Heavy foot steps sounding louder and resonating in Leons ears. Only to return momentarily as Chris is all geared up, machete on his back, knife on his thigh, handgun in holster, shotgun on his lower back with hip pouch as he walks out front slamming the door shut behind him.

 **“Jesus fuck. What the hell was that about?”** Leon says to himself as he stands up from the table, depositing his dishes into the sink, rinsing them off only to mimic Chris in getting ready without the stomping. Apparently, Chris has a lot more baggage than Leon initially though and if they have any hope to accomplish this mission Chris is going to have to open up a little bit so he doesn’t get them both killed.

As Leon steps outside, Chris is off to the side of the building, arms crossed, standing in his “I’m in command” stance, back to Leon, staring at the forest. As Leon approaches him, he makes it known that he’s ready to go and the two of them walk in silence into the woods. Only the sounds of birds chirping, squirrels chattering, the sound of the wind rustling leaves around them. A long two-hour walk into the woods where they decide to stop since this was as far as they said they would go in order to investigate. Chris side glances to Leon jerking his head to the right as if to order Leon to go that way and he goes to the left. Fine by him, Leon works better solo anyway. No one’s slack to carry and no one to second guess his work. He turns away and begins walking to the right, drawing out Matilda in a rest stance as he begins his search. He turns back to see that Chris was already out of sight. As much as he didn’t want to worry about Chris, Leon couldn’t himself. The way he acted at the table, his tone, how he stomped away. What happened to cause him to keep himself hauled up tightly, pushing everyone away. Claire wasn’t kidding when she said Chris needs helps and thinks Leon can break that shell when he mentioned the mission to her before leaving. If only Leon didn’t have his own shit to worry about too maybe he could focus on Chris solely. A crackle in his ear comes through hearing Chris asking for a status check.

Fuck, it’s already been an hour of walking to the right with nothing visible aside from some broken branches that were lower that could have been done by anything.

**“Nothing as of right now Captain Redfield. I have broken branches that could have been caused by anything but no signs of anything moving through this portion of the forest.”**

“Same here. Except, it’s gone completely quiet in my portion. It’s as if everything living has fled.” Chris says into his ear causing Leon to stop. Wait, it’s quiet over there? He still has birds singing.

**“Redfield, get out of there now. Remember the kids story. It was quiet before his brother got attacked outside and I still have plenty of noise. I’m back tracking to you now, I want you to meet me in the same spot we left at.”**

No response came from Chris causing Leon to pick up his pace from a light jog to a sprint. He has to get back to where Chris is because if there is any of those things, there could be more than one, and one or two zombies won’t be much of a threat a group of them can be dangerous. That’s when as he’s running to where the split, he hears the sound of a gunshot. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Leon thinks, one shot, that’s all he heard, that can be good or bad. He pushes himself to run until he see’s a figure in his sights. It’s Chris, standing over something. Gun pointing down at it he pulls the trigger again. As Leon slows down, he see’s visible blood splatter erupt from Chris’s feet painting the ground and Chris’s boots and legs.

“Well, we have our answer. There’s definitely something going on in this area and I bet you it has to do with that mental institution a little further in.” Chris says blankly staring down at the rotting corpse.

Leon walks up and see’s the rotting remains of what was once a person. Skin falling off, exposed bone, puss oozing from open necrotic wounds. The smell still nauseating causing him to reel back slightly. He looks over to Chris, the hallowed look on his face is enough to tell Leon that he is definitely NOT okay. Fuck, Claire is right, something is eating away at this man and it’s only a matter of time before he does something reckless that gets himself severely injured, or worse, killed. 

**“What the hell Redfield? You could have said it was only one. What if it was a horde huh? What would I have been able to do then? You aren’t surrounded by a team who’s watching your back like your used to! You’re alone right in a forest you have no information about!”** Leon said angrily.

“Shut up.” Chris said turning to face him.

“Just shut up Kennedy. This is my operation. If it was a horde of these fuckers, I would have handled it. I’m fully capable of taking them out. I requested you because of Ada’s presence and your knowledge of battling BOW’s infected with the T-Veronica virus.”

That look on his face. Was it anger? Not towards Leon, no. Had to be towards the zombie at his feet. But Leon wasn’t going to take his attitude.

 **“In case you haven’t noticed but this isn’t just YOUR operation. We have no formal orders Redfield. We’re alone here. There is no backup. And if I’m so goddamn important because of Ada and the T-Veronica Virus you believe is present then you shouldn’t be shoving me away to handle it on your own you fucking idiot!”** Leon screams back at him.

**“Now tell me what the fuck is going on in that thick skull of yours because this isn’t the Chris Redfield I’ve heard about or met. He wouldn’t be so stupid as to not report to his partner!”**

That must have struck with him because in a flash, Chris looked like he was about to cry. Breathing heavily after yelling at each other there came a sound of leaves crunching around them. Not in just one direction, but surrounding them.

 **“Fuck. This can’t be good.”** Leon says as him and Chris instantly fall back-to-back guns drawn moving slowly in a clockwise circle examining their surroundings when out of the corner of his eye Leon catches something lunging at him and Chris only to feel Chris push him to the ground punching the dog out of the air faster than his large frame appeared to move. The yelp of the dog as it hit the ground made Leon snap his face towards it as he saw Chris put two bullets into the rabid beast’s bloody skull. As Leon began to get himself up, he saw Chris’s hand outstretched to help him, taking it and being pulled up effortlessly he felt a blush. Since when was Chris THAT strong?

His thoughts interrupted though by the sound of growling and barking as they saw five more dogs make their presence known. All snarling, bloody foam coming from their mouths, some missing an eye, rib bones exposed but most importantly, hungry looking. Without thinking twice Chris sank six bullets into one as it began to charge causing it to crash and slide face first unloading five bullets into it’s skull as it began to get up, putting the thing down as it yelped then as if he knew he used his entire clip, he pulled out the shotgun off his lower back and walked in front of Leon as if to prevent him from trying to help unloading two blasts at the remaining four who scattered off to the sides giving Leon a clear shot into the eye of one of the hounds felling it. Whipping around to the other side one leapt towards him, instantly yelling to duck, he jumped in the air performing a round house kick knocking back the beast as Chris was on the ground using his shotgun to shoot the beast as it hit the ground confirming its death. Two left Chris got up as Leon pulled Matilda out and fired 3 shots into one as it charged at Chris ready to snap at him causing blood to spray onto Chris’s face and chest. Without realizing what was happening Leon saw a knife fly through the air straight into the mouth of the last dog piercing through the back of its neck. The thing on the ground writhing as Chris walked over, aimed his shotgun barrel right to the skull and pulled the trigger. Reaching down and pulling his knife from the beasts mouth he wiped it off on his pant leg and re holstered it. Reloading his shot gun, placing it on his back and pulling out a new clip for his Samurai Edge. He turned back to Leon with a serious look on his face:

“We should probably go back to the house and get cleaned up. I have a feeling Jill won’t mind if we call her to confirm what we already knew thanks to your friend Ada.” Is all he said.

Leon shook his head in agreement, completely baffled at what just transpired. Chris was just that. Chris Redfield. What happened to the man that jumped at Leon’s touch this morning? Or the man who snapped at him so quickly because he asked what was wrong with him? More importantly, why was he so determine to stand in front of Leon to stop him from fighting? He requested Leon to assist because of his capability in battling BOW’s. All these questions with no answers in sight.

 **“...yeah.”** Is all Leon said in a breathy tone. Not out of breath from the exertion, but out of breath because his heart was racing in his chest at the way Chris stood in front of him, broad shoulders shielding him.

The walk back to the house was quiet, but comfortable between the two agents. Visibly relaxed Chris and Leon walked side by side. Every so often their hands brushed and they’d each swear they noticed the other looking towards the others hand as if they wanted to grab hold of it, or that the other one had a slight pink blush creep across their cheeks for a brief moment. It would have been romantic had Chris not been covered in visceral from zombies and they hadn’t been screaming at each other just moments before. When they arrive back at the house, they’re shocked to see the jeep waiting there since they didn’t call to request anything. The two rush inside the house and see the young man who drove them sitting at the table with a bottle of amber liquid, and a full dinner all set up. Have they really been gone that long? Looking at his blood stained watch Chris notices, yeah, it’s almost the standard time for dinner.

 _“Hey my dad and I wanted to thank you again so I came over to prepare something special for you guys in hopes you’d return soon and……holy shit. Are you guys alright?!”_ the youth said loud as he rushed towards Leon and Chris who both laughed at him. We’re literally laughing at him in his panic trying to explain that they’re find, telling him that the monster that got his brother were in fact those created by the viruses that they fight to keep locked up so no one has to suffer at them again. Leon and Chris exchanged a look seemingly to understand the severity of the situation when Chris spoke up:

“Listen, we appreciate what you and your father did for us. But it’s really not safe out this way and if something happened to you too, your father would be devastated. It would be best if you didn’t come back unless we tell you to so that there’s someone here to make sure you’re safe.”

Looking at Chris’s blood covered clothes and splattered face he nods slowly. Not wanting to argue with the large man, especially after seeing what his brother turned into.

_“I understand sir. We just wanted to make sure you knew that we were both appreciative for what you both are doing for us and our town. Even if the townsfolk aren’t aware of what’s really happening.”_

“It’s Chris.” Chris said to the young man. “Just Chris. You don’t need to call me sir.”

Leon chiming in **“With that, just call me Leon. Mr. Kennedy is my father with no relation to me.”**

Chris hot him a side glance wanting to question further but didn’t.

_“Okay. Chris, Leon, I’m Will. Since I never gave you my name. Will Petriochzi (Pet-ree-ot-zi). My father is George. You two enjoy the dinner though. We made sure it was special. Please call if there’s anything we can do help you.”_

With that, Will hurried for the door waving goodbye as he got into the jeep. Turning the headlights on and driving away from the house before it got dark. Leon walked over and shut the door, locking it and looked at Chris smiling.

**“Do you think you should be sitting at the table covered in blood?”**

“I don’t know. I suppose I SHOULD shower and get cleaned up but you know, the food might be cold. How bout I go wash my face and hands and take off these bloody clothes and then shower?”

Was all Chris said before he walked upstairs and turned the sink faucet on. Not knowing what he had planned Leon served the plates, leaving the bottle of amber alone. He wasn’t going to drink while here. Not in front of Chris. He’s been good with drowning his miseries in alcohol, sure there’s nights it happens and those are the nights he wants to eat a bullet from Matilda. Sure, it’s a struggle but he can handle it. He promised Claire he would help Chris and that’s what he’s going to do. After plating the savory spread that was laid out before them of lamb, roasted vegetables, potatoes, fresh biscuits with butter. He filled both glasses with water and some ice and placed them in the spots designated when he heard Chris come back down the stairs, heavy footsteps trying to be cautious as if to not alert the agent. He turned around to see Chris standing there in nothing but his boxer briefs caught like a deer in headlights not knowing what to do. Leon feeling his ears beginning to burn from the sight in front of him he kept looking at Chris’s body. Up and down, up and down. The defined muscles decorated with scars that are slightly lighter than his tanned skin, large shoulders that were just shielding him only a few hours ago exposed, pectorals that he could use as a pillow, trailing down to his stomach where he see’s clearly defined abs, decorated with a light trail of dark brown hair going into the waistband of his trunks that are hugging those thighs so tightly that the muscle definition is clearly visible. That’s not the only thing clearly visible in those trunks. Leon’s eyes hyper focus on the large imprint of Chris Redfields dick pushing from the underwear like it’s begging to be released. A very visible outline of his head and the beginning of this shaft, thick like his body. Leon feeling his face flushing as he keeps staring at Chris’s body, thinking of how badly he wants to remove those trunks and make him feel good, to take care of that body and give himself to the man. His mouth visibly opening as if he was going to say something to the man standing here in front of him practically naked but fumbling with his words when all he can stutter out is

**“Jesus Christ man can’t you give a guy some warning before prancing around in your underwear? In case you haven’t noticed I’m the only one here.”**

Laughing nervously with his hand at the back of his neck scratching Chris tries to say sorry but is tripping over his words, face flushed that’s creeping down his neck to his chest as he hurries to his bag and grabs a pair of shorts that he throws on with a t-shirt before turning around to see Leon still staring at him causing his flush to deepen, his chest tight and a loud thrumming in his ears of his pulse heightening.

Leon Kennedy is staring at him still. Chris doesn’t know what to say, or how to act in this instance. Throwing him back to the first time he was intimate with Piers when he realized the feeling he had for his subordinate were more than just that of him being the youths captain. His nervous laugh and fumbling with words were not helping him at all. And he couldn’t help but question why he is feeling this way towards Leon. They were just yelling at each other and nothing has been resolved. They’ve been hot and cold to each other from the moment they got onto the helicopter. Why is he still looking at Chris so intently, with a fire behind his eyes? Chris has a lot to apologize for, explaining he has to do, but he doesn’t know if he can. He coughs and gestures to the table:

“it smells and looks good. Is that uhh…is that potatoes I see?”

Fuck, why is he so lame. He points out the most obvious thing.

 **“huh? Oh, yeah, yeah, umm Will and his father prepared lamb for us. I believe he mentioned something about a dessert in the refrigerator as well for later if we wanted.”** Leon stammered coming back to his senses as he watched Chris walk to the chair, he was sitting at this morning across from Leon. Taking his seat, they began to eat in comfortable silence until he noticed that Chris kept glancing up looking towards the bottle of liquor but readjusting his eyes quickly back to the food as if he’s fighting the urge to grab it and pour himself a drink. Has Chris Redfield fallen into the routine that Leon fought to bring himself out of after Spain? Now he has to know what happened because it’s obviously causing Claire great worry.

 **“I didn’t know if you drank so I didn’t think to pour you any. I, I’ve been stopping myself from it. You know, after Spain and all, from yours and Claire’s help. I just assumed you wouldn’t want any.”** Leon trailed off hoping Chris would take the bait.

Shit, Leon noticed him looking at the bottle. He promised Piers that he wouldn’t drown his sorrows in the bottle anymore. But having a meal like this, sitting across from someone who still to this day causes his stomach to flip and make him stutter over his words all reminds him of when he first started his relationship with Piers making it increasingly hard to not be sad.

“No! No. I mean, no thank you. We’re on the job, and shouldn’t be having anything to drink. It wouldn’t be appropriate. Plus, I wouldn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable even if I did choose to have one. Waters fine. Promise.”

No luck. Leon thought. The rest of dinner went along perfectly fine, they fell into an easy rhythm of cleaning up, Leon collected the plates and began washing them as Chris dried and put them away. Then while Leon wiped the table and counters Chris made sure any and all trash was in the bin.

This…isn’t so bad Chris mused as he took the trash to the bin outdoors. Him and Leon, they fell into a rhythm that didn’t cause any problems like it did with him and Piers, arguing over who got to wash the dishes, who dried them. No silly dispute over anything. It was almost as if him and Leon have always been doing this…

Chris returns back inside to see Leon finished what he was doing. Standing leaned against the wall next to the stairs waiting for him. When he see’s him he smiles seeing Leon smile back at him. Chris shuts the door and locks it again. They aren’t going outside for the rest of the night, and after the event in the woods, it’d be better to keep it locked. When he turned around Leon pointed with his thumb for Chris to go upstairs and get washed off properly. Chris asked Leon if he’s sure, that he could be in there for a little bit but Leon was insistent that he gets cleaned up since he still stinks like the outdoors. A slight chuckle escapes Chris’ mouth as he walks to his bag to grab shampoo for his hair and his soap. As he walks upstairs, he hears the water running and as he steps into the bathroom, he sees the bath tub, just about filled to where he’d need to be waiting for him.

“Damn he’s good” Chris said low to himself after shutting the door.

He strips off his shirt and shorts lowering himself into the hot water. Soaking his muscles that are aching more than he realized. Reflecting on the day’s events, Chris feels a shudder shoot down his spine. He feels bad for the way he screamed at Leon, the way he treated him in the woods. He doesn’t deserve that kind of treatment. And then when they were walking back, their hands brushing against each other, he knows he saw a Leon turn pink and look at his hands. And even now, when he tried to sneak down because he forgot clothes and didn’t want Leon to see the lube, he brought in case he needed to take care of business. He felt his face start to flush so he dunked his head under the water really quick. Chris finished the bath, and turned on the shower to rinse off the now dirty water and wash his body and hair. Once finishing that he dried off, put on clothes and walked towards Leon’s room to see if he was in there. Chris noticed he wasn’t and as he walked downstairs there Leon was, sitting on the sofa that Chris has been using to sleep on head tilted back with his eyes shut. Shit, did he fall asleep waiting for me? Chris began to think only to realize Leon was looking at him again startling Chris.

“Fuck, I thought you fell asleep waiting for me.”

 **“Well, with the time you took in the bathroom I probably could have”** Leon joked back.

“Not my fault someone felt the need to draw a bath for me. How could I say no to a good soak after that? Which, by the way, thank you. And sorry. For my behavior earlier today. It was wrong and you didn’t’ deserve it. Are we okay?”

That wasn’t what Leon was expecting at all.

 **“Yeah Chris. We’re okay. I understand how it gets sometimes. We’ll get this thing figured out and take out whoever is behind it. Together.”** Leon replied standing up as he walked by brushing up against Chris causing a small shock to shoot through his skin and a smile to creep onto his lips.

Leon walks up the stairs and yells down that he’s going to shower and if there’s no hot water left, he’s coming down to beat Chris up. As Chris hears the door to the bathroom shut and the water turn on, he reaches over and touches he shoulder where Leon brushed against him and felt both warm but also a dark coldness resonating because he missed Piers still and the subtle touches that they would share during missions to let the other know that they’re still there. When Leon is done with his shower, it’s already approaching twenty-two hundred hours. The dinner, cleaning up, showering and sharing the dessert that was hidden in the fridge took up more of their time that either had initially thought. While sitting down after cleaning the plates from dessert they discussed their next course of action. Chris, informing Leon that he promised Rebecca he’d take blood samples from infected if possible so she can get a definitive confirmation of what type of virus they’re working with and begin working on a vaccination in order to prevent people from turning. But also, that he feels it’s really necessary that they get information on this mental hospital and check it out soon because he has a gut feeling that it’s where these BOW’s are coming from and if that’s the case they need to go in and put them all down.

Reluctant to agree, Leon suggests that they go back to where the zombie dogs and lone zombie where so Chris can get a sample but also, they can explore that area a little more because if they already encountered monsters there that means they had to have been near something and they’d be better prepared going into the institution with as much knowledge as possible. After another lengthy discussion for tomorrows plans, they set off to go to sleep. Chris watching Leon as he walks towards the stairs, his sweat pants hanging low his lower back exposed showing the v-cut and the beginning of his butt as his shirt rode up exposing the smooth, pale skin. The entire time Chris kept thinking about he wants to run his fingers up and down that back cupping that ass giving small kisses across the muscle just like he used to with Piers. He feels a tightness in his chest from his sorrow but knows that Piers is gone and he owes it to him to push forward. Plus, he gets the feeling that Leon might actually be more interested in something else other than the mission if his visible gawking at Chris was to suggest anything.

Another restless night. Chris kept shuffling on the sofa, unable to get comfortable. He took off his shirt and shorts, to try and feel more comfortable in just his underwear. He would lay there, listen to the sound of owls, crickets chirping, anything to try and help him relax. But nothing is working. He’s so focused on what’s happening with his emotions towards Leon. Did he never really move past that crush he had on the man back in 1998? And he was completely distracted by Piers when they did come in contact again in China chasing Carla? No, that can’t be it. He loved and still loves Piers. And if Piers was still alive, he’d be with Chris right now. Their relationship may have been short but still. He loved Piers and would give anything to have been able to save him. What is it with Leon? Why was he so determined to jump in front of him and shield him, of all people, him, from those zombie dogs? Leon is the most capable person to take care of himself, fuck the man rescued the president’s daughter from a cultist group by himself. Took on a goddamn tyrant alone and fucking destroyed William Birkin multiple times until he died in the explosion as the train escaped. But yet, here he is, making Chris ready to protect him at any cost. Just as he’s thinking to himself, he notices something. It’s gotten quiet. Still. There’s no noises present at all. It’s as if the world completely stopped spinning. Just as Chris stood up from the sofa to double check the door there was a loud thud against it. Inhuman banging on the door causing Chris to jump back reaching for his gun that’s not strapped to his side.

“Fuck fuck fuck!” Chris says as he grabs one of the chairs and places it under the door knob to hopefully block whatever it is from breaking through the door. Chris runs over and grabs his Samurai Edge and has it aimed at the front door as the chair shakes and the banging persists. It’s at this time that Chris feels a presence behind him, Leon. Standing there, Matilda drawn up aiming at the door as he moves down the stairs closer to Chris. Standing shirtless, bare skin brushed against Chris’s both of them aiming. It’s at that moment Chris feels something tug at his chest, without thinking he stands in front of Leon as if to shield him from the unknown enemy. The banging starting to go silent with the sound of something scratching at the door still trying to get in. Chris takes a couple steps forward and removes the chair from under the door knob and begins to open the door only for it to push open and the body of a young woman, no older than seventeen falls inside. Bite marks all across her body with exposed tendons, what looks like a fractured ankle, broken arm. She was fighting back against whatever did this to her and god she bled out on the way here. Chris drops to his knee’s checking to see if she’s still breathing and looks up shaking his head at Leon signifying that she’s dead. Understanding what they have to do before she fully changes and reanimates, Chris drags the body of the girl outside and as he begins to aim at her tears in his eyes, his gun is lowered by Leon’s hand.

**“Chris, go back inside. Let me do this for you.”**

Staring at Leon’s stern face telling him he won’t take no for an answer Chris relinquishes his position and moves back inside. Nauseated by the site of such a young girl, flashing to thoughts of Claire in Raccoon City, running around that infested hellscape and god what if she had been bitten and infected. Would someone still have been around to show her the same mercy? Tears trickling down his cheeks, he thinks back to Jill diving onto Wesker and taking him out the window, his hand outstretched to the empty void below the Spencer Estate. To his team in China, being decimated by the invisible snake while they tracked the Ada imposter Carla. To the underground facility, where Piers said his final goodbye to him. He didn’t even register the gunshot that rang throughout the house as Leon discharged the fatal blow to the girl’s head. He only sat there, slumped against the sofa on the floor, his gun on the ground next to him with his head resting on his knees. How can Chris expect to protect anyone if he’s not able to do what needs to be done with someone as young as her? How can he hope to even be of use to Leon? Just as he thinks of the man, there he is, lowering himself down to sit next to Chris. Silent. Judgeless. Just as if he understands Chris’s pain.

**“I know you were thinking of Claire. I saw it too. That girl looked so much like her. But do you remember what you told me when I came back from Spain?”**

Chris lifted his head looking over at him shaking his head but before he could speak,

**“You told me, that no matter what happens. Even if it’s someone you love, if they get infected, the best thing you can do for them is to put them down.”**

Still looking at Leon, Chris had a small smile come to his face.

“I’m surprised you remembered that.”

**“Yeah well, it was one of the most important things that kept me going this long. It helped me get through the loss of friends that didn’t have to help me during missions but did anyway knowing the risks. If I can give one thing back to everyone who has helped me, I’m going to stop them from turning into one of those things.”**

Leon began to stand back up until Chris grabbed his wrist, probably harder than he meant to and that’s when Leon froze up. The smell of nicotine mixed with whiskey, the sound of small whimpers underneath the cracking of a leather belt on flesh. Cries of apologies saying that he’ll be good. Fighting back the nausea that overwhelmed him he pulled his wrist away quick and stiffly walked upstairs to the room closing the door gently behind me, crawled into the worn bed and curled up into a ball telling himself that he’s not here, that Leon escaped him finally. That the man who tormented his childhood is out of his life for good and isn’t even able to locate him if he tried. For all intents and purposes, Leon has been labeled and K.I.A. back in Raccoon City since he was documented to have been there prior to the outbreak.

Meanwhile Chris is still sitting on the floor, confused as to what just happened to Leon. The man went completely rigid. It’s as if Chris crossed a line that he didn’t know existed. Weren’t they just back-to-back eight or so hours ago? Just standing side to side bare skin brushed against each other aiming at the door? What did he do that caused Leon to retract so quickly from him and leave? But more importantly, why did he want to go up and check on him, apologize for whatever it was he did and comfort the blonde? Chris continued to sit there on the ground for a moment before deciding to get up and get himself some water. What Leon reminded him was absolutely correct. He can’t hesitate when someone gets bitten. Regardless of the vaccines that Rebecca has created, if the viral load has already exceeded a certain point, there’s nothing that can be done and she already bled out meaning it was only a matter of time before she reanimated. So why couldn’t he pull the damn trigger? He kept thinking hard on it as he filled a glass with cool water from the faucet and drank it trying to calm his nerves thinking how this girl’s body is just laying outside their front door and that there’s a family looking everywhere for her worried. Continuously looking over at the amber filled bottle on the counter, just begging him to take a drink, feel it’s smooth burn as it slides down his throat to calm him. Chris shakes his head hard telling himself that he shouldn’t be doing that, that Claire and Jill would yell at him for caving to old habits, that Piers…Piers would be so disappointed. But more importantly, that he’d appear so weak in front of Leon. This man who admired Chris so much when they were younger and has developed into the killing machine. Chris didn’t want to ruin anything that could happen with him. He wanted Leon to think he was dependable, that he wasn’t able as pathetic as he really is.

That’s when it hit him. If that girl was outside this time of night, that means someone is operating close by and she must have escaped but still succumbed to whatever horrors were there to keep her imprisoned. Chris wanted to prove to himself and Leon that he can do everything, that his determination was still there and he was going to follow this mission through no matter the costs so he went back to his bag, pulled out a new pair of jeans, t shirt, his chest harness for his machete, and loaded up with only his Samurai Edge equipped leaving his shotgun behind. Grabbed the radio piece and pushed it into his ear. Laced his boots and stepped outside. He’s going to check the perimeter of the area and venture into the forest to figure out what attacked her. Those scratch marks on her were too large for any regular zombie but too small for something like a Hunter Alpha or Beta. He stepped glanced back at the stairs expecting to see Leon there ready only to see them dark and empty. Chris exits the house to the silence of the night, hearing faint sounds of cicadas singing their songs as if to comfort him. He began walking into the woods with his light on wanting to take out whatever is skulking near this house and not have to re-live Piers’ fate again. He knows that if something happened to Leon it would the end for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it to the end of CH2! Congrats! Chris is starting to crack under the pressure of his alcohol dependency and his confusion over Leon pushing aside his true feelings while we see Leon really falling hard wanting to help Chris through his ever present demons all while trying to face his own through ignorance. I couldn't help but throw in some minor gawking at each other to help alleviate some physical tension. Ch3 is going to be a bit of a whirlwind of events with Chris being stubborn and venturing into the dark woods by himself to try and prove something that he really isn't sure of. Comments welcomed. Thanks to those who read the first chapter and this one and have enjoyed it. I appreciate it.


	3. The Past Comes Back to Haunt You (Pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris chooses to make a terrible decision that causes tension between him and Leon ultimately leading to Leon starting to chip through the walls that Chris has built up in order to keep everyone out. All the while Chris begins to realize that his feelings for Leon may have never really gone away even when he was with Piers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi it's me again! So, fun fact, I literally typed up Ch3 immediately after finishing Ch2 with some minor breaks because I have to eat and meal prepping is always a blast! So this chapter was a little text heavy with speaking which is why I'm making Ch 3&4 a 2 part chapter because we're going to get into some more deep rooted problems with Leon and then expand upon Chris's fear of failure leading to a minor confession of feelings.

Chapter 3

The Past Comes Back to Haunt You (Pt 1)

Chris stepped past the tree line into the forest glancing down at his watch. Zero-three hundred hours, he has about three or four more hours until the sun is high enough in the sky that he won’t need the flashlight on and he should return to the house by then to make sure Leon doesn’t wake up to him missing. He sets a timer on his watch for three hours, figuring if he stays just past the tree line and not too far into the forest, he should be okay and able to make it back without any incident. His footsteps onto the fallen twigs and branches louder than ever as if they echo through the emptiness around him. Walking deeper into the forest, the sounds of the cicadas getting louder, an ever-present ringing in his ears that remind him the dull hum of the machinery in the Antarctic base that him and Jill went to. The sounds of their boots walking on the cold, polished white floors echoing through the never-ending hallway. Except this time, it’s the crunching sounds of wood and debris being pushed into the hard ground.

“How the hell does Leon manage to be so stealthy even in the forest? Does he fucking levitate or something?”

Chris says out loud realizing that no matter how hard he tries he’s not able to quiet his footsteps yet his sleeping partner at the house is able to move as quiet as a mouse. His mind races back to the moment just before decided to leave, Leon’s rigid figure standing in front of him, pale, like he saw a ghost that took all his energy away. Chris continued walking the perimeter wondering what had to have happened to cause Leon to react that way when he grabbed his wrist. Deep in his thoughts, not registering the sounds of fast unsteady gaited footsteps rushing towards him with the sounds of ragged breathing. That is, until it’s directly upon him causing him to turn around just in time to block a slashing motion from a bloody corpse in what looks like a hospital gown. Chris redirects the creatures arm shoving it to the side causing it to stumble as he reaches for his gun only to have the beast lunge at him causing him to stagger backwards unable to grab his Samurai Edge. Chris moves back to put some distance between him and creature feeling himself back up to a tree;

“Shit. Not the backup I wanted to feel.”

Chris mutters to himself as he sees the zombie rush him, arm up ready to swing down at him. As Chris ducks and rolls out of the way, he unsheathes his machete and does a quick slash at the creatures’ leg causing it to go down as Chris stands up bringing the blade in a downward thrust to its chest cavity followed by a quick drag of the blade down through its’ abdomen and out through its groin. The zombie beginning to still as blood oozes from the wound, the smell of rotten flesh and iron filling the air and Chris’s nostrils. Panting heavily, he reaches for his back and grabs the medical kit Rebecca gave him, using a cotton swab he takes a sample of the zombies’ blood investigating it himself, looking at the hands, noticing the extended claw like fingernails, deep red color of the skin mixed with black and puss yellow, trailing to its facial features, seeing its sharpened teeth, rotted, yellow, cracked lips that ooze knowing full well they’re not going to be dealing with the standard zombie’s. They’re going to be dealing with Crimson Heads, and if they’re appearing that means there’s been zombies here for longer than they anticipated. He pulls out his Samurai Edge and carefully lines up a shot with right between the eyes and pulls the trigger. The gunshot echoing through the silence and a flash of the muzzle illuminating the ghastly face. Chris sheathes his machete, deciding to hold his gun while he continues to explore the area.

“I wonder if this is the beast that was chasing that girl.”

Chris begins to walk back the way he came, looking around to make sure nothing else can get the jump on him again. Realizing how his hand is shaking after the confrontation remembering his first encounter with one of these things.

Death masks formed in the old way of “see no evil”, “hear no evil” and “speak no evil”. Only with a fourth one added in combining all three. Placing each one on its rightful spot causing a chain to break that holds a suspended coffin in the air. Blood pouring out each one breaks. Until the last one that is. When the coffin drops to the ground, a cramped body shoved inside looks like it was in pain. Then as expected the creature rises from the coffin and begins to attack, a decaying odor coming from its mouth, rushing at him, swinging violently until it has Chris pinned against a wall trying to bite him as he uses all his strength in his arm to hold it back. Finally getting the strength needed he pushes the creature back causing it to stumble and fall over its own coffin. Chris unloading his clip into the beast to try and put it down for good resulting to a dagger he found laying around the mansion, jamming it in its skull causing it to drop down to its knees after it grabbed him a second time go face first into the stone flooring. The gate that blocked his escape opened and Chris steps over the body cautiously exiting the room and heads back to the mansion.

As Chris is walking towards the house, he hears his alarm going off on his watch bringing him back to his senses. His hand still shaking slightly as he approaches where he first entered the forest. Suddenly being concerned with what Leon might think about his excursion.

“I fucked up.”

Chris says out loud to himself only to be cut off

**“You sure fucking did Redfield. Just what the hell were you doing going in there in the middle of the night! Fuck Chris! What would have happened if you got swarmed huh? Why are you acting so goddamn careless! This isn’t the calculated Chris Redfield of the B.S.A.A. that everyone prides on.”**

Leon says sternly as he rounds from behind a tree.

**“Since you have blood on your clothes and I see a few rips I’m assuming you encountered something out there in your infinite wisdom to go out by yourself?”**

“I had to go Leon. Whatever harmed that girl was still out there and I didn’t want to let it continue to roam free!”

**“Then you should have fuckin’ came upstairs and told me”**

Stepping closer to Chris with his arms crossed.

“I couldn’t do that! In case you didn’t notice yourself, but right before you went upstairs you didn’t exactly look good you know!”

**“We’re going down that road? I didn’t look good? Chris, you’ve been distracted since we took off! You refuse to say what’s going on and fall back to this macho persona that you can handle everything when it’s clear you fucking can’t! But I’m the one who didn’t look good!”**

Yet again, here were the two men, in a screaming match in the middle of the forest at each other trying to see who will give in first. Neither of which are appearing to do so. Chris making his way closer up to Leon’s face.

“I have everything under control Leon! I’m fully capable of handling a lone Crimson Head. And in case you don’t remember I’m the one who saved your ass from those Cerberus’ that attacked us!”

**“Like hell you do Chris. Do you not see yourself right now! You lose yourself in combat. And after the pack of Cerberus, you didn’t look good either. You were shaking whether you noticed it or not just like you are now! So no, I don’t think you have it under control!”**

Standing there, not knowing what to say back Chris just shoves Leon out of his way and begins making his way to the house to go clean up and get something to drink only to have Leon grab his wrist and try to pull him back because obviously this discussion was not over. However, Chris was making it abundantly clear that he was done as he yanked Leon and began to throw him over his shoulder. Leon realizing that Chris wasn’t going to back down uses his bodies momentum to twist in the air landing on his feet dropping to a low ground kick taking Chris down to the ground pinning him to the ground.

“Get the fuck off me Kennedy.”

**“Are you done having a temper tantrum? Jesus Chris, is this what Jill had to put up with all those years? Is this the side of you that Claire doesn’t know about? Or is this the attitude that causes your teams to always die? Are you that wrapped up in your bitterness that you really push away anyone who cares about you and wants to help!?”**

Both of them panting as Leon has Chris pinned facedown, his knee on his lower back and his arm pulled backwards twisted slightly Leon begins to feel Chris give in. Slowly loosening his muscles and giving way to Leon’s demand that he stops hearing a small sob escape Chris’s lips. Leon releases Chris’s arm and leans back off of him, standing up reaching out his hand to help Chris up who reluctantly takes it. His large hand overwhelming Leon’s smaller more frail looking hand but not using his weight to immediately get up. Just holding it, though the moment was brief there was a slight squeeze that Leon felt before hoisting Chris up. Seeing his eyes slightly red, the remnants of what appears to have been tears he choked back. They stood there, hands cupped together before Chris released them, dusting himself off, patting down his jeans, and shoulders to get all the dirt off of him murmuring to himself something inaudible but Leon managed to catch snippets of what sounded like Chris was calling himself a failure. After Chris finishes dusting himself off, he gives a hard look past Leon unable to focus on his face

“That was uncalled for and you know it.”

As he turns and walks away from the agent, holding onto his arm that Leon had pulled and twisted back in order to subdue the anger out of him. Not wanting to let this be how things end he begins walking after Chris in a brisk pace in order to catch up with him. Somethings going to have to give or else the two of them won’t be able to complete this mission that’s appearing to be bigger than they had originally planned. It’s been two days here and so far; they’ve encountered multiple BOW’s and watched one person die because of them. To Leon, that’s one too many deaths that they could have prevented.

Arriving back at the house Leon see’s Chris standing outside looking down the road towards the town most likely lost in his thoughts. Or thinking about he wants to pummel Leon for what he said to him regardless of the fact that the man needed to hear it. Once Leon reaches where Chris is standing, he leans back against the house looking in the same direction, shifting his gaze between the back of Chris examining the definition of his back muscles, how his shirt hugs his torso completely, how muscular his neck is, the length of his dark chestnut hair and how it lays, the way his triceps flex as he adjusts his position, even down to the way his jeans are hugging his waist and butt, tight around those muscular thighs that could do some serious damage if he was to kick someone with all his force.

Leon sighs **“Chris? What has you so zoned out?”**

“Didn’t you notice? Her body is gone, and you put a bullet in her head.” Comes out calmly, smooth as if Chris had expected something like this to happen.

Leon pushes off the wall. How the hell did he not notice her body missing? Was it there when he left this morning to chase after Chris? He can’t remember, he was too preoccupied being pissed that the man had left Leon without saying a word running directly into danger knowing that it could possibly kill him.

**“Shit! Where they hell could she have gone? There’s no sign of her being dragged away or anything. Do you really think she could have just gotten up and walked away even though I put a bullet in her head?”**   
  


“I don’t know. But no one should have known about her being infected and eliminated outside of this house last night. Not unless they were there watching the whole thing and then they picked up the body and carried it away.”

Turning back to face Leon

“We’re not the only ones doing any type of surveillance. There’s someone else or even a group meaning that whoever is behind this must be aware of our presence now due to the commotion that we caused in the forest.”

**“Then how let’s go inside and call Will and see if he’s able to get any information on that mental institute for us because it might be about time we pay that place a visit.”**

Nodding in agreement, both men walk back to enter the house. Once inside, and the door is shut Chris begins to take off his gear and sit it on the coffee table while Leon places his next to Chris’. He isn’t going to let Chris get out of this that easily so he’s going to stay close by to the man and once they settle down, they are going to have a chat. Reaching for the phone, they place a call to Will explaining to him what had occurred last night, to keep an ear out for anyone talking about a missing girl matching her description and if he does to not say anything about her being found dead and infected. As well, they need him to gather any and all information on this mental hospital. When it was built, by who, was it always a mental institution? And most importantly, why was it closed. Understanding the severity of their request Will informed them that he had heard some rumors that a few college students have been reported missing after not returning home from their camping trip and are not answering their phones. The Police have been sent to check the campsite to see if they’re still there. Will then requests that they give him a couple of hours to do some research at the library and town hall where the public records are kept because one of those two places will have the answers they require, asking them to please wait at the house until he contacts them. Once the men disconnect with Will they both shrug letting out a soft groan. Leon stretching his arms above his head, shirt pulling up exposing his midriff where Chris can see smooth pale skin, and toned abs. No wonder he was able to just flip like that, his core strength must be outstanding. Once Leon releases the stretch and brings his arms back down, shirt coming with it covering the previously exposed skin he pulls out a chair at the dining room table and sits down, looking towards Chris, who’s standing upright looking over at him.

 **“We need to talk. Not scream at each other or fight. But talk about, well, everything.”** As Leon gestures to the surrounding as a whole.

**“I’m not okay with you just up and leaving me in the middle of the night much less okay with you putting yourself on the front line preventing me from being able to help in any encounters. But more importantly, I want to know why you mumbling to yourself out in the woods about being a failure.”**

Fuck. Did Leon hear him? He wasn’t supposed to hear that. It’s true he called himself a failure but Leon wasn’t supposed to hear that. He failed because he wasn’t able to just talk to Leon then, instead he screamed and tried to throw him over his shoulder. Chris let his frustration get the best of him. Leon was only there out of concern, yelling at him due to Chris’s stupid actions. All because of what? Needing to prove to himself that he’s capable of going blindly into something like they did in Spencer’s mansion? Leon’s expecting an answer and it looks like he’s not going to be getting out of this one is it? Goddamnit. It’s like talking to Piers all over again. He was able to read Chris like a book, and apparently so can Leon. What is it with Chris always falling for men who see right through him?

“What do you want to know first? Why I’m such a fucking failure? Or why I keep running off into the unknown knowing full well it might get me killed? Because both are pretty fucking great reasons.”

**“How about you be honest with me for once and tell me what has you being so hard on yourself anymore because Chris, this isn’t like you.”**

Sighing, Chris down on the old hard oak floor against the coffee table looking up at Leon.

“It’s not pretty Leon. Are you sure?”

**“If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t be asking. So, spill it Redfield.”**

“Fine, I’ll start from the beginning. You know S.T.A.R.S Alpha team was sent in with the orders to locate and rescue Bravo team. Just like the Cerberus we faced in the woods the other day. I watched one tear my teammate apart as Jill just stood there firing her gun at it not doing any damage. Only for us to start running and stumble upon Spencer’s mansion. Which obviously we know now wasn’t a coincidence but orchestrated by Wesker at the time. Wesker was blackmailing Barry to help him take down the remaining members as well as kidnap Jill and lock her up in a room in that underground basement facility. While I was there, we faced the worst fucking things of our lives at the time. Hunters, zombies, the first Crimson Heads, a mutant snake, hell I even had a run in with a giant fucking shark that I watched devour a teammate because he tried to help me. Only to find out that Wesker was the one behind everything. The man I aspired to be. Then only to escape for everything to go down in Raccoon City where I find out my little sister is there looking for me only narrowly escaping with you and Sherry but not only that. Right around the corner from the police station where you guys are at, Jill is in the city being tracked down by the Tyrant Nemesis, getting infected with the T-Virus and getting lucky enough that that Umbrella soldier Carlos found a prototype anti-virus and administered it to her before it became too late. I almost lost my sister and my partner in one night all because I chose to flee from the area in pursuit of taking down Umbrella immediately leaving them alone. Then jumping forward, I hand picked Jessica and guess what? She turns out to be a mole who betrayed Jill and I. Almost managed to have us killed and to find that she escaped with a sample of the T-Abyss virus. Then we finally get the lead of where Spencer is. We make it to his estate only to find him dead by Weskers hand and I lose Jill by her sacrificing herself tackling Wesker out a window all because I wasn’t good enough. But then Africa comes around with Sheva and the B.S.A.A. African branch. So many men came to our aide, came to help us get to where we needed to be to take Irving down only to watch as so many of them die in order to help us and find out that Jill is alive and is being controlled by Wesker through the Ouroboros virus…then my teams with Alpha. Leon, I lost so many men because they blindly followed me into missions where I let them sacrifice themselves because I couldn’t. Because I wasn’t strong enough to prevent them from doing it to save the rest of us. It should have been me, I’m their captain. I’m supposed to take point and sacrifice myself for them. And then, then there was the underwater facility with HAOS…Piers, he, he should have fucking lived damnit!” Chris says loudly punching the floor with a closed fist. “He was the last person on Alpha team besides myself. I couldn’t lose him. And I fucking did because I failed him. I wasn’t strong enough to stop him from getting injured, from infecting himself with the C-Virus in order to stop HAOS, and then, then the asshole shoves me in the escape pod and sacrifices himself again. We could have helped him. Rebecca had made a curse so quickly, he might have been without an arm but Jesus, he would still be here.” Is all Chris says looking down shaking his head.

“Leon, I’ve lost so many people because I’m not good enough, not strong enough, hell just last night I couldn’t put that girl out of her misery even though I knew what was going to happen to her! I’m already failing you by how I’m acting when you shouldn’t have to deal with this. With me not being enough to protect you.”

It’s at that point Leon gets up and walks over towards Chris, joining him on the floor, back against the coffee table, draping his right arm over Chris’s shoulders giving him a squeeze as if to let him know it’s okay.

**“Chris, I get it. I keep seeing all the officers I had to put down in Raccoon City, in the police department. The whole time while I was in there fighting for my life running away from the Tyrant, I kept thinking about how I was shooting and putting down the force I was supposed to be a part of. And the only member that I even became familiar with was Marvin Branagh who I watched turn not understanding what I was up against at the time. But Chris, you didn’t fail anyone. Each member of the squad, each partner, they all knew the risks they were taking when joining. None of it was your fault. I’ve read your reports, there was nothing more you could have done. Your operations were handled to the best that they could have been, and did whatever was needed to be done in order to ensure your success and the destruction of any BOW threat. You don’t need to shoulder the burden alone. You have Jill, Claire, hell you have me here. Let us help shoulder the world with you. You aren’t a superhero. You told me when I came back from Spain that I have to want to let people help me. Well, I’m telling you that now. And as long as we’re on this mission together, you have to want to work together with me. We’ve made a good team so far back there. Let’s keep it going.”**

Giving Chris’s shoulder another squeeze he feels Chris’s weight shift more onto him, his head resting on Leon’s shoulder. Breathing unevenly, like he’s choking back tears. Leon continued to give soft squeezes to his shoulder for the next couple of minutes and Chris’s breathing began to even out when he finally spoke again.

“I’m sorry Leon.”

Still sitting there together, Chris shifts his weight and sits back up turning his body to face Leon, this time looking at him. He forgot how deep blue Leon’s eyes were, like the depictions of the planet Neptune. Eyes you sink into without realizing it. Chris’s mouth slightly open so his bottom lip was more prominent. Leon, looking back at Chris, his lower lip pulling him in. How Leon so badly wants to kiss him and feel Chris’s chapped lips against his. Focusing between Chris’s lips and his gorgeous brown eyes that are slightly pinkened from his emotional unloading.

**“Apology accepted Chris. But I feel like there’s more to it and you’ve only given me some of the problems. You can trust me.”**

The two staring at each other, close enough to feel each other’s warm breath caress their skin. Their breaths, inviting the other as Chris opens his mouth a little more like he wanted to say something but stops as he focuses on Leon who’s now biting at his lip watching him. Just how badly Chris wishes it was him biting Leon’s lower lip as he holds the man in the air, legs wrapped around his waist as he carries Leon to the bed. Amidst the moment of staring and fantasy Chris was having the phone rings. Leon jumps up instantly, flushed in the face and rushes to the door. Chris, feeling a tightness in his pants, being to adjust his position to help relieve some of the pressure pushing at the already tight jeans. Leon comes back with the phone on speaker, Will on the other side. The two men listen to Will explain how this institution was supposed to be a combination of short-term rehabilitation as well as permanent residency for people who were not stable enough to live outside the walls. It had a benefactor by the name of Oswald E. Spencer who helped fund the octagonal shaped facility and grounds, going so far as to supply the latest technology at that time and even provide the staff that he had flown out giving them private residences within the compound so that there were doctors and nurses on location at all times in case of an emergency. Only, the facility stayed operational for ten years before a reported outbreak of an unknown pathogen swept through the complex killing several of the patients and employees there. The few that were reported to have not died or contracted the disease, or at the very least were asymptomatic, were picked up by armed guards along with men and women in hazmat suits to transport them to another hospital for testing and treatment. After that though, it’s all rumors ranging from a cult taking residence, to patients who didn’t actually die remained within the confines of the building, even to the supernatural of witches using the place. There have been a couple of police reports taken of people who tried to go urban exploring there that claimed to have seen monsters there, strange moaning, noises like chains rattling, electronic doors opening and closing as if the place still had power. But each time the police would go and check the ground supposedly there was nothing there. Not even signs of stray dogs. The town issued an order that no one go there because it’s “not maintained and the building is unstable.”

After listening to Wills explanation, they both thank him and ask if he’s able to find any names associated with Oswald Spencer without telling him why. They disconnect the phone and look at each other.

“We knew Umbrella was involved in this somehow and now we have our confirmation. If Spencer built this facility, he was most likely using it to get ahold of test subjects because no one but the families would be concerned if a mentally ill person went missing or died under mysterious circumstances.”

**“And if that’s the case, that means the zombies and other monsters in the woods have to be coming from there. Either a gate had been opened by someone or damage was done to one of the walls that opened up enough of a space for them to push through. The forest could be completely littered with those things scattered throughout.”**

“Fuck. I guess we’ll have to wait to see what Will can dig up on any other names. See if Wesker’s or Birkins research was also being conducted here. If we can get any idea of what variant of T we are dealing with, we might be able to have Rebecca come out with a small group and begin synthesizing a vaccine to distribute to the town before an outbreak can occur.”

**“Are you sure you would want to bring her out here? Do you even think she would come out here knowing ahead of time what we’ve already faced? I thought she didn’t want to leave the comforts of her lab.”**

“I think if she was set up in town, she might consider it. There’s not enough time for us to send a sample of the infected tissue and blood to her, to have her work on something and then send enough back. Too much can happen.”

**“Okay, then let’s wait to see what names are found. In the meantime, lets make some coffee because we still have to pick up where we left off.”**

Chris, not being sure if Leon meant them being inches away from one another where Chris was having a hard time not kissing him or if he meant Leon wanted him to continue to spill his guts. Which, he can’t say doesn’t make him feel better because it does, but how can he go about telling Leon how his partner was also his lover regardless of how short the relationship was? That even though he’s accepted his death, it still hurts because he didn’t think he would ever feel whole again? That was, at least until him and Leon have been spending the last couple of days together, even through their arguing, just him being around has had Chris feeling in a such a way. It was like being with Piers…but almost...safer?

“I can go for some coffee. Hell, I could go for a nap at this point. Didn’t sleep a wink last night.”

 **“Serves you right for going out and playing hero.”** Leon scoffs back at him as he grabs two mugs and pours coffee into each.

**“Do you want cream and sugar or do you take it black?”**

“You can leave it black for me. I think the bitterness will help wake me up.”

The two settled down at the dining table with their mugs. Leon, stirring in some cream and a teaspoon of sugar. He normally prefers tea but right now, coffee will do just fine. As they sit in somewhat comfortable silence Leon looks up over to Chris with a curious look on his face, like he wants to ask something but doesn’t know how to phrase it. Chris finishes drinking his cup of coffee and stands going over to the pot to get another cup because god he needed it. There’s no way he was going to be able to go infiltrate an Umbrella facility this tired. While he poured himself another mug, he stood at the counter a moment longer. Thinking back to how he would be in his office doing this with Piers sitting on the sofa watching him scolding him for drinking the coffee too fast and how even though it’s Leon at the table sitting in silence, he feels right. As if it was always supposed to be like this. He goes back to them sitting on the floor and what would have happened if Will didn’t call them with all that information. A small smile makes itself known to Chris as he feels a slight giddiness in his stomach knowing though, that if he wants anything to remotely happen with Leon, he’s going to have to tell him about Piers, that even though it’s been four years, he still hurts for the loss of his partner and _partner_.

Leon sat there, completely amazed at how Chris had just drunk an entire mug of freshly brewed coffee black without even letting it cool. He just sucked it down like it was water and didn’t even wince. While he’s nursing his first cup because it’s still too hot even with added creamer. Does he not have any feeling in his throat? Leon instantly seizes up, a blush creeps across his face as he thinks of Chris sucking him, taking him all the way down his throat. Leon looks over to Chris and again, goes to those shoulders, and back. Looking at how his muscles move under that fitted shirt. He kept thinking how badly it he wants to be holding onto him, leaving scratch marks across those shoulders as Chris is on top of him claiming him, finally making Leon his. Could that be something Chris wants to? After all, that moment on the floor just now, they were so close that if the phone didn’t ring, would Chris have kissed him? Would he have gone in for the kiss? He can’t be misreading anything right? After all, Chris’s fear is him failing Leon, maybe he just needs a little push to help him make the first move?

When Chris turns around he sees Leon looking over at him about to speak but cuts him off;

“Don’t tell me you’re going to start criticizing me for drinking my coffee so quickly too?”

A laugh escapes Leon’s mouth because that was nowhere near what he was going to say. He didn’t even know what he was going to say.

**“That’s by far the last thing I was going to comment on when there’s much more I could talk about. I wanted to ask if you were feeling any better now after relieving some of the pressure and opening up about it.”**

“Umm, oh, yeah. I…uh…I am. I forgot what it’s like to express what piles on. I guess, I just think everyone I tell or open up to ends up dying because of me ya know?”

 **“Yeah, I get it. There’s been a few times I thought Helena was going to die because after telling her everything she got a little protective of me.”** Leon laughs after because, he hasn’t told anyone that he has his partner who is over ten years younger than him acts like she’s his mother after the events in China.

Chris sits back down and laughs saying how he knows the feeling because Jill would do the same thing and that even Sheva still does that. Checking in on him and asking if he is eating his vegetables because if he decides to punch anymore boulders, he’s going to need all the vitamins and minerals he can get. Leon comments on the boulder and admits he really thought it was just exaggerated by them because the entire showdown with Wesker seemed too video gamey. He didn’t think it really happened to which Chris assure him it did, showing his knuckles and the scars that were there where it was visible, he ripped open the skin even with gloves on and actually broke a few that didn’t heal completely fine. Leon taking this time to grab hold of Chris’s hand inspects it and comments how he’s going to have to ask Sheva and see if she’s lying jokingly. He releases Chris’s hand and the two fall into a comfortable conversation about everything and anything. From what they like to do on their down time, to what brand of clothing they prefer to buy and wear when they aren’t in a uniform or mission-based clothing. Leon finding it hilarious that Chris, a man of action is more into sitting on a boat fishing or actually sitting at home nestled with a book while Chris is astounded that Leon admits to owning more clothes than he knows what to do with because his walk-in closet is completely packed along with two chests of drawers while he has just enough to not wear the same thing twice in one week.

The phone rings again and they assume it’s going to be Will with some information, after all, it’s been close to two hours since they spoke to him last. And he said he didn’t want them to leave the house just in case he gets any information. However, when Leon answers the phone, he stammers for a second.

**“Uh, hi, yeah…uh, hi…Ada.”**

Chris’s head jerks up looking at Leon who mouths that it’s Ada and puts her on speaker:

_“Well hello there boys. How’s the house treating you? Sorry it’s not a five star hotel or anything but they can’t all be winners now can then?”_

“So you were the one Will was speaking with about the BOW’s after all Ada.”

_“Mr. Redfield, you act surprised. I hate the outbreaks as much as you do, trying to complete a contract in the middle of one never appealed to me. However, a girl has to make a living some how and if you’re good at something, why quit right? But that’s not why I’m calling. I wanted to give you a heads up, despite taking down Simmons, his little Family is still operating just the same. They’re like a centipede, when a leg no longer works, they disconnect it and continue moving forward, and they’re helping to fund this little experiment that’s going on. I’ve seen your handy work out in the forest. A bit of advice though, even though they’re clean head shots, they don’t stay down for good. Afterall, that’s what happened with that girl last night right?”_

**“You knew about her? Then why the hell didn’t you help her?”**

_“She was already infected Leon. It wouldn’t have made a difference. She was an experiment that escaped her containment and it costed me completing my contract so now I’m hauled up laying low in the meantime. They know someone’s out there taking out their toys and if we’re not careful we won’t get to finally meet her.”_

“Wait, what do you mean her?”

_“It’s all rumored, but apparently that little girl you good friend Barry brought home, isn’t as innocent as she seems.”_

And with that Ada disconnects the call leaving both men staring at each other when Leon speaks up

**“Chris? What the hell is she talking about? What little girl?”**

Chris, diverts his eyes away from Leon briefly before refocusing on the man across from him

“According to Claire, when her and Miora were on an island after an attack on Terrasave they found this little girl Natalia, who claimed that there was this woman named Alex Wesker who was trying to get her and use her. But supposedly she didn’t succeed in whatever the hell she was apparently trying to do before Barry, Claire, and Moira put her down.”

**“What do you mean Alex Wesker?”**

“Albert Wesker wasn’t the only one. There was an entire project called the Wesker project. Each one picked because of their specific genetics to resist viruses, disease, their natural abilities to strong and intelligent. They were all groomed, manufactured basically, to be the way that Wesker was. The only two we know of were Albert and his younger sister Alex. Both of which are now dead. So, I’m not sure what Natalia could have to do with this. Unless she was captured but Barry hasn’t said anything so I don’t know what Ada could possibly mean.”

They both sat there puzzled. Ada plays games with Leon sure. Hell, Leon thinks she does it strictly because she enjoys it, not to keep him arm lengths away or to manipulate him into doing something that she needs done so she can come out with her mission accomplished. How many times did she manage to manipulate him now? Raccoon City, Spain, even in China. What could her goal be this time? Either way, there was no direct answer that they were going to get unless Ada decided to tell them herself which obviously wasn’t going to happen. There wasn’t enough time to try and decode what Ada could have possibly meant because the phone was ringing again, this time it was Will on the other line. He had some unfortunate news. There weren’t any names that appeared as a benefactor like Spencer, however their staff of “doctors” had the same three coming and going almost as overseers, A. Wesker, A. Birkin, A. Wong. On one of the contracts for the building there was a handwritten note saying that he didn’t’ trust Ms. Wong despite the others vouching for her. Will apologizes for not having any other information available but the documents for that building were so hard to access that it required him having to bribe his way to the files. They thank him and hang up the phone.

“You think whoever was handling the paperwork knew Ada wasn’t really with them?”

**“It seems that way. But if she’s familiar with this place, that means she should know how to get into the facility easily.”**

They agree that they’re going to have to make their way to the facility and go inside but should stop into town first just to check it out and try to see if there’s any signs of infection around because if what Ada says is true, these things aren’t going to stay down with a bullet to the head like the normal zombies do. This means they’re going to be a totally different strain outside of T-Veronica like Chris had initially thought it would be. This was becoming more complicated than they had initially hoped. And with Chris finally opening up a little to Leon, they are going to have to work extra hard to develop their partnership in a short period of time.

After, agreeing that it’s best they turn in since it’s already dinner time, they fall into a comfortable routine of cooking together, eating and cleaning up together like the previous night. Each thinking how easy it was to be with the other, how normal and right, how the domestic life with the other wouldn’t be so bad. That, they could actually enjoy it. The others presence more comforting than either would want to admit to anyone but themselves. Leon feeling like they are picking up where things got left off with his return from Spain before Chris left and Chris, feeling like he could be happy again with someone, especially if that someone was Leon, despite his love for Piers, he made the promise to himself and to Piers that he would take the step to move on. He just wasn’t expecting it to happen like this to him. He wasn’t sure if there was any type of a spark after so much time has passed since Leon’s initial return from Spain but maybe they always did have something that Chris just tried to ignore because of Leon being Claire’s best friend.

They follow the routine they’ve developed of taking showers however while Chris is taking his Leon is in his room, already dried off and instead of putting on his pants that he sleeps in, he remains in his underwear. Back to the door acting like he is grabbing something from the wardrobe so when Chris walks by, if he glances in, he gets a clear surprising glace at the agents’ backside. Leon grins to himself as he slightly bends over into the wardrobe after he hears the bathroom door open and Chris begin walking down the hall. Back slightly arched as he begins to rummage through his bag only to hear loud thud and Chris curse about slamming his foot into the molding that just so happens to be right at the bedroom door. Leon snaps back up and spins around to see Chris, with the towel wrapped around his waist bent down somewhat grabbing his foot. When he stands back up the towel is slightly loosened hanging a little lower onto his hips, showing where that faint line of dark hair trails down from his bellybutton to a small line of hair appearing at the towel line. Leon’s feels his face begin to burn up instantly as his forces his bangs to fall in front to try and cover them, still standing there in his trunks as if Chris Redfield isn’t practically naked in his doorway.

“Sorry, I forgot to bring clean clothes to change into and when I didn’t see you on the bed, I wasn’t sure if you were still in the room and when rounded the door, I saw you bent over in your underwear and was a little surprised and yeah. I didn’t’ mean to disturb you, or make you feel awkward, or embarrass you. Shit, shit. Umm, I’ll head back downstairs really quick, just uhh…give me lie like five minutes to get clothes on if you plan on coming back downstairs that is.” Chris stuttered as he spit it out extraordinarily fast as if he couldn’t take a breath because if he did that it would mean that he was intentionally looking for Leon and that he was obviously staring at the other man’s ass and checking him out which sure Chris was but he can’t say that to Leon because he has no idea how Leon feels and he’s not about to just turn around and say that he has a nice ass.

As Chris rushed down the stairs Leon stood there, face completely flushed. He was not expecting Chris to be in just a towel, a towel that was practically falling off of him nonetheless. Holy shit. Leon focusing on Chris’s body, just how well defined it really is, how big his muscles are, how wide his eyes got when he did see Leon in just his underwear, his jaw hung slack slightly at first before beginning to stammer and rush though something that was so incoherent all he managed to understand was wait about five minutes before coming downstairs. Leon couldn’t help the grin that was beginning to appear on his face. Chris Redfield stood there and checked Leon out. He had those deep brown eyes on him, watching his movements, focused on him, not through him or behind him like he would do days ago. Once Leon began to cool down, the flush dissipating from his face, he put on sweat pants and went down the stairs, to fill a glass of water and take it up to the room with him since he likes to sleep with a glass next to him in case, he wakes up thirsty. As he reaches the bottom of the stairs Chris is on the sofa in a pair of shorts that you would workout in and a tank top that is entirely too small for him. He stands up with his hand scratching the back of his head and this goofy smile on his face.

“Sorry again, I didn’t realize you weren’t dressed yet. I figured you would have been.”

**“It’s really not that big of a deal Chris. You don’t have to apologize about seeing me in my underwear. We can call it even now since I’ve seen you.”**

Chris stood there, and nodded as Leon proceeded to walk over to the sink and grab his glass, filling it with water as he twisted around to say goodnight and go upstairs he saw Chris’s hulking figure almost directly behind him, hands fidgeting, and a distressed look on his face. But that’s not the only thing Leon has noticed. It was plain as day that Chris wasn’t wearing underwear under those shorts. A visible outline of a prominent bulge was there that drew Leon’s attention causing his eyes to shift and have a battle with his brain about wanting to stair at the member that is making itself known but look back to Chris. Ultimately, his brain won and his eyes shot up back to Chris where he asks what’s wrong;

“This might be a little weird, but…can I hug you?”

Completely dumbfounded Leon stood there. Never before has he had anyone ask his permission to be hugged, let alone touched. He’s always just had people do it without his consent or sense his uncomfortableness with it when it came to certain people or certain ways of touching. However, Leon simply nodded his head giving Chris the permission he requested and placed his glass down on the counter extending his arms. Chris wrapped his large muscles around pulling Leon in close giving Leon direct access to the crook of Chris’s neck where, as if on instinct he inhaled Chris’s scent and held it while his arms rested along side the length of Chris’s back being held in place by his arms and his cheek resting on top of Leon’s head. The two embraced like that for a couple of minutes, steady breathing between the two of them before Chris began to release Leon from his embrace.

“Thanks, I uh..needed that.”

Is all Chris said before backing away and going back towards the makeshift bed he’s been using to sleep on. Grabbing his filled glass of the counter, Leon double checks the front door, and windows downstairs, making sure to pull the curtains closed so no one can look in while they’re sleeping. He glances over to Chris who’s now sitting on the sofa organizing his things on the coffee table for tomorrow;

**“Hey, thanks for, you know, asking permission before just grabbing hold of me. It means a lot, more than you would think. But can we try to not leave the house in the middle of the night this time?”**

“Yeah, I’ll be a good partner and stay inside.” He manages to say with a slight laugh in his voice, a genuine laugh that wasn’t forced, or empty.

Chris then settles onto the sofa under the blanket, arms folded behind his head as he lays on his back, trying to filter through everything that’s been occurring between him and Leon. Smiling to himself in the dark of the room, thinking how he would prefer to have Leon sleeping on his chest. While up in the room, Leon places his glass on the end table, staring at the oddly large queen-sized bed that now seems like it’s too big for him alone. He climbs in and rolls onto his side facing away from the window this time and to the side that should house another body. Examining the empty expanse of space before him before he began to drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats! The end of Pt 1 of this chapter is here. I hope you enjoyed it. I apologize if next chapter is harsh. It might be long, it might not be. I really haven't decided. I realized if I try to say that each chapter needs to be x amount of words I have an extremely hard time with that whereas if I just let myself type and go from there with no expectations, the chapters are more organic feeling to me and not forced. So some chapters might be longer than others. Side note! Based on how this story is developed, I have it open to writing 2 prequels to this fic. One being short about Leon and Chris after Leons return from Spain and their moments of heavy flirting that gets cut short as well as a longer one that basically follows the events of RE6 and slightly before following Nivanfield. If that's something that would interest anyone let me know and once this one is done (whenever that is) I'll start those. Thanks for the kudos! They're appreciated greatly.


	4. The Past Comes Back to Haunt You (Pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon can't sleep having nightmares of RC and his childhood all while him and Chris get a lead on suspicious activity occurring in town and believe it to be connected to their main goal. The two go to explore what is supposed to be an abandoned construction site only to uncover something worse. Leon being abducted and Chris to the rescue. However, the series of events is an eye opener for Chris on just how much Leon means to him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***TRIGGER WARNING HERE***  
> DO NOT READ IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE SCENES DEPICTING CHILD ABUSE, ASSAULT AND RAPE.
> 
> If you wish to bypass this chapter I will have a summary of it at the end. Note there is heavy smut towards the end as well so you can just jump down to the bottom.

Chapter 4

The Past Comes Back to Haunt You (Pt 2)

Sleep wouldn’t come easy for the agent unfortunately. Every time Leon did fall asleep, he would jerk awake reaching over to the empty side of the bed thinking he was free falling. No matter how many times he tells himself that it’s only a dream his brain still defaults to free falling as he goes to sleep. Leon tries to move to the center of the bed adjusting pillows to the on either side of him, as if he’s being held. Seeming to help, Leon finally begins to fall asleep making it past that initial point where he free falls and begins to drift into one of the worst nightmares, if not the worst nightmare he has ever had since the events of Raccoon City.

Heavy footsteps in a silent building with the exception of the moans of the undead and the growls of lickers with their wet steps as the blind creatures climb on the walls and ceilings, know exactly where Leon stands and moves to no matter how softly his steps are making no noise at all. Hearing the awful hissing growl release from one of them as it lunges towards him causing him to break into a full sprint only to get hit by one of their tongues injuring his side as he hurries making a sharp left to find a door with a dead bolt. Unlocking it quickly he enters a small passage room with a statue of a unicorn in it taking the medallion. Returning to the main hall, his infected colleague forced him through the secret tunnel.

 **“mmm no, we have to get you help!”** murmurs Leon eyes squinting

More heavy footsteps, unstable, hastily moving. A large eye on someone’s shoulder swinging a large metal bar at him. Ada in an armored truck ramming into trench coat clad figure. The little girl. That little girl, turning into a zombie slowly and a lone gunshot. Disgusting sewers, more grotesque eyeballs spewing yellow puss and blood when shot. An alligator trying to eat him. Blonde hair, long blonde hair in a white coat. Blood? His blood. But where? Alone again.

**“Just my luck”**

That giant eye is back. Chasing him, cornered on a platform. Injured Ada, limping, determined. Strong. Several eyes staring at him. Charging him, throwing pieces of machinery. Can’t escape without defeating it. So much blood. Visceral overflowing from the cluster.

**“Annette…still responsible…William”**

Self-destruct. That trench coat again. Rocket launchers. But how? Ada died. Claire’s safe. Little girl, blonde like the scientists. Sherry. Young, brave, infected but cured.

**“Sherry…I’ll protect you always”**

Gasping and bolting upright, fistfuls of blanket and sheets Leon pants hard. No matter how many times he relieves Raccoon City in his dreams, it never gets easier. Wiping sweat off his head, flipping the pillow over to the other side Leon rolls onto his side to look out the window hearing the sounds of a peaceful night. Looking at the time, he realizes, he only slept for about an hour but after that nightmare, he felt that he slept for three. Unable to get comfortable Leon gets up and out of bed walking closer to the window looking out it towards the woods. Darkness envelops under the canopy of the tree’s while the moonlight illuminates the sky and the tops of the trees for all to see. He presses his forehead against the window and inhales deeply, tasting the cool night air exhaling for his breath to fog up the glass. Leon then turns and picks up his glass of water, drinking most of it and sits on the edge of the bed still looking out the window. Unable to take his eyes off the tree’s watching them sway in the breeze and focusing on the sounds of the insect cries. He begins reflecting on Sherry, how he swore he would protect her and yet she joined in on the fight against BOW’s in order to follow in his and Claire’s footsteps. Shaking his head with a grin, no she was never one to sit ideally by, even growing up in grade school, she was so head strong and always defended another student if they were being picked on or bullied. Even if she didn’t know them. She didn’t want to do ballet like most little girls, she wanted to learn how to fight like Leon. Said “it’s more practical than spinning on my toes dad” while insisting to keep her hair no longer than her shoulders. Leon believes it’s because of how similar to Annette’s it is. How she tried her hardest not look similar to her mom, seeing the only photo that they found of her. Leon, reminiscing on his “daughters” childhood, how she grew up so fast, helped save the damn world too. Is off doing her own thing, primarily gathering intel and some other field work, nothing as dangerous as what he’s doing with Chris but still dangerous enough that he worries about her. Terrified that he won’t hear from her again, Leon reaches for his phone, unlocking the screen and bringing up a text message to her apologizing for it being so late but he wanted to check in with her. Expecting a reply in the morning he sits his phone down only for it to light up with a response from her asking why is he up so late when for her it’s not nighttime yet. Completely forgetting the time differences Leon replies stating him and Chris just got in from tracing a possible lead that turned out to be a dead end. Lying. He knows its wrong, he shouldn’t have any problem telling Sherry that he dreamt of Raccoon City and it scared him. Fuck, how many times did she actually call him in tears thinking she lost him and that everything up until now was just a dream. She scolds him for being out so late on a mission and that she’s going to give Chris an earful when they return stateside and orders him to wash up and go to sleep to which he say’s he’s going to obey, another lie. He puts his phone down and wonders how’d he got so lucky to have a girl as great as Sherry?

Deciding to refill his glass Leon makes his way to the bedroom door, and begins to walk carefully down the stairs so he doesn’t disturb the sleeping bear on the couch. Chuckling to himself, he imagines what Chris actually looks like asleep, picturing his big muscular arm above his head, leg hanging off the sofa, drooling and having a light snore. Except, when he gets down the stairs, he’s completely taken aback, Chris is on his right side facing the stairs, blanket draped only over the thigh of his right leg with the left leg resting on top, knee’s slightly bent, arm under the pillow. Leon stopped in his tracks, and examined the sleeping man only a few feet from him. Though the room was dark, there was enough moonlight peaking in the windows for Leon to make the shape of his muscular thighs and torso out, feeling his face begin to flush as he immediately thinks how nice it must be nice to be held and pulled into that chest by his arms. Leon quickly gives his head a shake, refocusing on his task of water. Going and filling the glass he tells himself that it has to be because he’s overtired. He just needs to go back to sleep and everything will be okay. Except, he knows it won’t but he hurries back to the bedroom, getting back into bed and trying to go to sleep.

He’s hiding under his bed, hearing loud screaming coming from a man and a woman. Each yelling profanities at the other, making threats, the sounds of items being thrown, glass being broken. Leon’s voice hitches a little as he stifles a cry while staying under the bed, as far back as he can be. The slamming of the door and his mom crying. He smells the smoke from a cigarette pluming up into his room from below and the sound of a metal trashcan being kicked over, it rolling away with the sound of a gruff man clearly angry. He knows not to leave his room when his parents get like this. It only took one time for him to discover that. He only wanted to check on his mom, wanted to make sure she was okay. She was crying, he wanted to go comfort her like she does him when he’s scared or sad. But his dad, his dad did not like that grabbing Leon by the arm and throwing him into the wall yelling at him that he never listens and is a good for nothing bastard child. The smell of liquor heavy on his breath as he gets close to Leon with his cigarette lit.

“Now, why are you shaking like a leaf huh? You only fell into the wall while you were sleep walking remember?”

Says the man, breathing directly into Leon’s face. Him trying his best not to make a noise, after all, little boys don’t make noises when they get hurt. And they don’t get hurt by anything except through playing roughly with friends. Leon trying his best, he nods his head shakily, tears in his eyes still, trying to hold them back but they still fall. A small hiccup escapes. Then he feels a heavy hand, reach into his golden hair, grabbing a fistful as his father pulls him forward

“What did I say about making noise you fucking brat? I told you, a good little boy doesn’t make a fucking peep and doesn’t disobey an order when it’s given. Now I have to take time from my night to properly punish you because your whore of a mother doesn’t know how to do anything besides spread her legs for the entire neighborhood!”

Pulling him by his hair making it hard for Leon’s little legs to keep up he throws him to the ground in the living room instructing him to lay there face down as he hears the sound of a lighter being flicked and the smell of a new cigarette light. Feeling his father crouch down hovering just above his body.

“Now, if I hear a fucking peep from you then you’re going to get a double punishment.”

The older man growls as he takes his newly lit cigarette and lifting Leon’s shirt up jams the cherry directly onto his skin holding it there for what felt like forever. Leon knew how this punishment goes. He has to lay here, let the man mark him until he is content. But never too close together to make it appear noticeable if his shirt rode up. He marked the boy a total of six times. All across his back and despite the fact that Leon had laid there, not making a sound like instructed that wasn’t enough. His father stands up, dragging Leon with him to the door next to the entrance, unlocking the deadbolt that’s on the outside of it and opening the door into the darkness wide enough for Leon to be shoved in where he would remain the entirety of the night. The sound of the deadbolt locking and heavy footsteps walking away from him. The sound of guttural growls, surrounding him, the smell of iron staining the air. Hearing the moans of people surrounding him in the tight quarters. The door bursting open to a tall figure standing there in same black trench coat after the sound of a buzzer and the clanging of cell doors opening stomping towards him determined to get him in his grasp only for him to feign to the left and receive a sucker punch knocking him to the ground, picked up by his throat, feeling the hand squeeze tighter and tighter.

“Leon! Leon! Wake up!”

Leon shoots upright in bed so fast it’s a miracle that he was caught and pushed back down to the mattress before flinging himself off the side of the bed to a cold wooden floor.

“Leon, it’s okay. It’s okay. It’s just me. It’s Chris.”

**“Chr…Chris? What…What are you doing in here?”**

“You tell me. You were crying out in your sleep so loudly it woke me up when it wasn’t stopping, I rushed up and saw you tossing and turning on your back.”

 **“I was crying? Wait, you rushed up?”** Leon sat there, rubbing his eyes to get the tiredness out of them.

“Well, yeah. I know a nightmare when I hear one and yours sounded particularly nasty. It reminded me of Claire when we were little and she’d have terrible nightmares about when our parents died.”

 **“Fuck. I’m sorry to have woken you up. What time is it?”** checking his phone that’s on the pillow next to him. **“It’s only zero-five thirty. You should be asleep Chris.”**

“I can say the same to you. Do you want to talk about it? I can listen if you want, or not. I can leave you be, or if you want just stay and sit with you until you calm down?”

Leon looking down at his lap, feeling Chris’s eyes upon him making the decision all the harder. While he wants to talk about it, he’s here to help Chris get through his problems. Not the other way around. And while he wants Chris to forget it, he knows that won’t happen, and the thought of Chris just sitting here in silences would be weird and he knows he’d be putting Chris out if he did that. Another minute two minute go by and he still hasn’t given Chris an answer. He just sat there looking down at himself, trying to pretend he’s as small as possible.

“Well, since you’re not giving me an answer, I’m going to just stay here with you to keep you company at the very least. Hopefully act as some anchor of comfort. Something familiar. Or at least, more familiar than this place” Chris blurts out taking Leon by surprise as he whips his head to look up at Chris, sitting on the bed on the other side, propped up by a pillow in shorts and nothing more.

“Besides, I could use a break from that sofa. While it’s comfortable I can’t stretch my legs all the way out.” Chris follows up with his statement.

 **“Oh uhh, sure. That works Chris.”** Thinking to himself, in all his years, no one has told Leon he makes noises when he’s having a nightmare. Everyone he’s ever shared a bed with said the most he did was toss and turn. Never cried out like Chris is saying he was. I suppose it’s possible? There’s a first time for everything Leon supposes but he doesn’t feel that it’s likely. He’s had similar nightmares involving his father before, some even worse than this one and he didn’t wake a partner up who was directly next to him and when he woke up they were still sleeping soundly. He doesn’t want to dwell on it too hard though so he tries to strike up a conversation with Chris to try and kill some of the silence hoping that it will be better than just sitting here, both of them half naked.

**“Sorry that I woke you up. I don’t know what came over me. Hopefully you managed to get some sleep at least right?”**

“It’s no problem. We’re partners, we help each other when the other needs it.”

There he goes again, calling them partners. It’s only one mission they’re on together. He doubts that constitutes them as official partners.

**“Well, thanks Chris.”**

The two talked about anything and nothing at the same time until Leon began to feel himself drifting off to sleep slowly slumping down to where Chris helps ease Leon down under the covers and sits there watching the younger man sleep taking in the sight. How beautiful he is even asleep, Chris brushes some of Leon’s hair out of his face an continues to watch him, breathing in synch with him subconsciously until he himself fell asleep without warning, slightly propped up against the headboard of the bed the two shared with each other.

And alarm heard in the distance caused both men to wake up, the morning sun peaking in the window. Leon and Chris both stirred simultaneously feeling the others body pressed against their own. Just when did they fall asleep again? More importantly, how the hell did they both end up in a laying position, under the covers and are now spooning? Leon feeling a heavy blush creeping onto his face and ears as he feels more than just Chris’s strong muscular legs against him pressed just below his waist, he realized he’s holding his one arm. Not sure what to do he lays there, going rigid. At the same time Chris is laying there feeling Leon holding onto his arm, pressing his lower half into his waist trying to redirect his attention to avoid getting hard and freaking Leon out but the mans soft skin pubbing against him isn’t helping and he swears he see’s Leon turning redder by the second as he himself feels a creeping blush forming across his face. What the hell does he do? How can he make this not awkward?

That’s when both of them appear to have the same exact thought process. Just as Leon legs go of Chris’s arm and the detangle their legs Chris rolls immediately only way the Leon abruptly sits up facing the other way. Their backs to each other, staring at the walls respectable when Leon lets out a small cough grabbing Chris’s attention.

 **“So um, thanks for last night. It actually uhh, helped me sleep the rest of the night.”** Leon spoke, not facing Chris, a slight rasp in his voice, most likely from just waking up and needing to get a drink of water.

“It’s no problem…thanks for not kicking me out…” Chris said stuttering over his words trying to control his composure.

The two men sat backs facing each other for another minute before Chris excuses himself to go start some coffee for them and offered to make breakfast this time. He hurriedly gets up and walks out the room and down the stairs into the small living space leaving Leon to his thoughts. Leon already deep in his thoughts say there, constantly going over and over just how good Chris felt against him, him holding his arm as the other draped on his torso lightly, legs crossed. Leon had arched his back really hard into Chris…Chris was getting hard against Leon. He felt the push that was coming from Chris’s shorts, right into his lower waist. Feeling his own length begin to harden at the thought of just what it would feel like to have the man pushing more than against him, but pushing directly into him Leon’s face flushes to the point he feels the heat rise up and off him as he notices he’s already beginning to produce a small amount of precum that’s exposing through his pants. Leon bites his lower lip, taking in a ragged deep breath letting it out slowly and stands up to make the bed and begins to get dressed.

After what felt like fleeing from a hot zone, Chris was down in the small kitchen getting the pot of coffee started. Feeling his flush start to go away. As the he hears the pot bubble, and the aroma of fresh coffee begins to fill the space it dawns on Chris. He has absolutely no idea how to make anything other than eggs two ways. Chris sets off determined to do just that. He begins cracking eggs into a bowl and fishes out some milk and cheese to make scrambled eggs. As Chris begins to mix up the eggs that he has cracked into a bowl he grabs the milk and adds a little bit and continues to mix them. Focusing on the milk itself, the white color, his mind beginning to wonder to the morning events and how Leon’s pale skin was against his tanned skin. How Leon was so arched into Chris, holding, skin pressed to skin. Chris felt his shorts becoming tight again, they’re already tight enough due to his thighs and this isn’t going to help the situation but he kept imagining what it would have been like to have been pressing into Leon’s entrance. Feeling himself slide into the heat of Leon’s body, being engulfed causing Leon to release that same milky white substance all across himself and Chris’s bodies. Hearing the gurgling of the coffee pot brought Chris back to his current task, looking down, noticing just how hard he was and that there is a noticeably large wet stain making itself present in his shorts, so Chris runs over to his bag grabbing fresh pants and underwear putting them on before he finishes making the scrambled eggs and cheese for him and Leon. Plates the food, pours two cups of coffee as well as orange juice.

Just as he finishes setting the table Leon comes down dressed and ready for the day to see the spread and looks somewhat confused. Chris picking up on it instantly responds

“Sorry, I uhh…forgot I don’t know how to actually cook breakfast meats or eggs really any other way.” with a small laugh coming behind a grin and his hand scratching the back of his head.

Leon standing there in amazement, starts laughing uncontrollably. Arms wrapped around his gut, bent over laughing with tears forming in his eyes. Finally catching his breath Leon looks up to see Chris still there, a small grin on his face.

**“I can’t believe the great Chris Redfield doesn’t know how to cook basic breakfast foods.”**

Is all that escaped Leon before laughing some more. Thanking Chris for making breakfast though, he sits down and they eat, clean up and finish getting ready for the day because today was the day that they’re going into town. And under the recommendation from Will, they do not bring guns or any weapons, they make sure to stow and lock them away, completely out of sight however, Chris not liking the idea of being completely unarmed, even in a town he takes one of his smaller daggers and straps it to his calf muscle under a pair of blue jeans. Easy to get to if necessary. Neither of them has spoken about this morning to each other, but whenever they make eye contact, they both start to turn a little pink in the face and immediately look in opposite directions. There comes a knocking at the door followed by the sound of it being unlocked and opened. Both men getting up when Will walks in greeting them confirming that they are ready to go to town. He told them that they can pick up anything they want while there and as long as they don’t draw too much attention to themselves or cause any problems they should blend in well enough and can easily find out information about any possible infected persons, missing people or any suspicious activity involving that asylum.

Loading into the vehicle, the trio make their way to town making idle small talk, joking around and grateful for the warm weather that they are lucky to be experiencing. Once they reach town, Will decides to take them to the centralized location where everything for the most part is in within a reasonable walking distance. Both Leon and Chris comment on how Will severely downplayed this as a town when it’s more like a small city. Large infrastructures built up housing stores, apartments, offices, all while there were still plenty of small stores people could be seen window shopping at. Plenty of restaurants surround the area, bakeries, fast food places. Will gives them instructions to the locations of town hall, the library, and the local hangout spots that the younger kids go to hang out and loiter around. Leon and Chris agree that since Will already went to town hall and dug up all he could there that they wouldn’t need to go there and opted to go to one of the local pubs that is usually swarming with the kids and figured if anything they can get some information there if any of their friends have been missing or decided to go with the urban exploration route and traveled up to the asylum.

Once they walked into a small little pub known by the locals as Lost Sheep’s Tavern, they were instantly met with eyes from some people sitting in booths and others at the bar who evaluated them briefly and then returned to their conversations apparently deeming them both not a threat. Chris and Leon approach the far end of the bar where a lithe woman comes out, no more than thirty she asks the two what they would like to drink. Both asking for water, Chris asking for a beer knowing that it won’t be anything to get him even close to buzzed and Leon asking for a simple soda with rum knowing that he isn’t going to actually drink it but is going to let it sit and the ice melt. The bartender comes back with their drinks asking if they would like menus to order food or if she can get them anything else, sitting her elbows on the counter scanning the room as if expecting someone to come in.

Both men pick up on this and catching her off guard Leon flashes a smile

**“Sorry to bother you, but are you waiting on someone or are we in someone else’s spot? We don’t want to impose.”**

The woman, standing up right, arms crossed shaking her head apologizing and wondering how two handsome men like them have never set foot in this bar before or how she has never seen them around before admitting that she half expected them to have a small group of women with them following in. Both men laugh at that accusation thanking her for the compliment but they are actually from out of town and kept hearing about missing people and people falling ill only to become crazed and thought it was all exaggeration so they felt the need to come because they’re thrill seekers. It was the barmaids turn to laugh,

_“I know all about those rumors. The kids come in to drink and they always run their little mouths about who’s missing now, who was found half eaten or who was admitted to the hospital but never came home. I can tell you for a fact there does happen to be some strange things going on in this town as of late. Now I haven’t come across anything myself, however one of my regulars who comes in damn well every night after work tells me about all the strange things occurring at the construction site his company works on. Why just yesterday there was a strange group of people, all dressed like they were soldiers. Had black garb on, had enough weapons to be a small army and all wore gas masks poking around the construction site taking samples of the dirt, pictures, and questioned his crew if they saw anything. But was the weirdest part he said was that a woman’s voice came over a radio and all the men fell in line and listened to her, following orders as they all departed. Now, he didn’t hear what they said, but he said that they sure looked odd and he didn’t trust’em one bit.”_

Leon and Chris asked if she could direct them towards this construction site because they want to check it out for themselves preferably at night to see if they can notice these men come back. She gave them the directions and said she’ll be right back after another small group of people walked in. Leon and Chris both sat there, drank their waters and left their untouched alcohol on the counter leaving money under the drinks with a substantial amount for a tip given her information.

“Do you think that the voice over the radio was Ada? The men she described sounded like Umbrella’s soldier HUNK and his squad.”  
  


**“I don’t know honestly. Ada has never been one to work with a small squad. She usually tricks some unsuspecting fool into doing her dirty work…or she defaults back to me and always makes her missions align with mine so I do the heavy lifting.”**

The two men continued walking and decided that why they’re here they might as well do some shopping to pass the time. Chris explaining that he should get some additional clothes and recommended Leon do the same. They spent the majority of the day doing some shopping, mingling with the locals and other shoppers about the state that the town is in, if anyone has this “mysterious incurable illness” that’s been going around. Much to their surprise, people were more than willing to part with any information they had on the situation however most of it comes as speculation and through the grapevine information but there has been a constant piece of information that each person had to share. Whenever someone went missing or fell ill before passing away, they were always seen out at night going near the new construction that was supposed to have been finished months ago but due to everything happening and problems during the building process that was never specified, it’s been pushed back and delayed.

Chris and Leon, not wanting to lose anymore time decide that they should go check out the construction zone and see if there is anything suspicious about what’s there. They finish picking up some essentials, first aid products, most commonly the disinfectant spray that was created by Umbrella to both clean out a wound of any and all bad bacteria as well as act as an adhesive to hold the skin together from ripping further as well as act as an invisible bandage to prevent anything from getting into the wound. If nothing else, Umbrella did make at least one product that they can be proud of. They returned to the car just in time to see Will walking back with some groceries, most likely for tonight’s dinner that he plans to make for himself and his father. Upon meeting at the car like planned, they load their bags up and ask him to take them to the house at some point tonight when he has the free time because they are going to stay and walk to the construction area and see if anything happens or if someone or something shows up. Will nods his head and wishes them luck, telling them to call him if they need him to come pick them up, otherwise he’ll talk to them tomorrow. Pulling away in the vehicle, they see him pick up his phone and begin calling someone, most likely a girlfriend or his father saying he’s on his way home. The two men proceed to walk down the main road until they find a small bistro where they decide to have dinner, settling down at a small table outdoors, in the far corner away from everyone else around them so they can talk in private. In between the visits of their server taking their orders, delivering food and refreshing their waters Chris and Leon discuss what they should do in the event that one of Umbrella’s monsters is at the site since they aren’t exactly armed. Likewise, what to do if there are any of those HUNK-like mercenaries. Who’s to say that they aren’t remnants of Umbrella, or worse, the possibility that Umbrella or Neo-Umbrella are still functioning underground until they have enough power to resurface again. Agreeing, that no matter the what, they can’t afford to encounter every enemy if there are any and should rely heavily on stealth, which both know is not Chris’s strong points with his heavy footsteps and hulking figure. Hell, in the dark someone might mistake him for a monster they joke. That being decided on, Leon is the one to go into the buildings under construction and sneak around looking for evidence of anything that seems amiss while Chris is on guard detail pretending to be someone who goes there to drink and smoke like many other people. For some reason, young adults in their twenties and even most teenagers seem to be drawn to the man and always feel comfortable hanging around him despite his appearance that he’ll eat them alive. Once paying for their meals, they go and pick up a pack of cigarettes for Chris and a pack of beer for him to have on his person in case anyone shows up. Worst case scenario, they leave them there for whoever decides to take the free gift. Best case, people show up and Chris is able to get information out of them.

They begin their walk to the location, visibly seeing half constructed buildings getting larger as they approached. Frames constructed but no doors or windows added in. Ropes hanging down from the top and whatever else could be inside. Unsure if there are any tools left lying around Chris reminds Leon to be careful and if to come immediately back to him if he isn’t able to handle something on his own if he encounters any hostile entities. Looking at each other in the eyes and not immediately diverting their eyes, they nod in agreement despite the heat creeping up the back of Chris’s neck and the burning Leon feels in his ears. Leon hops through an opening that must be set to house a window while Chris slowly drops down to the ground level with where the sidewalk would be and walks around to the side facing away from town and out of immediate view.

Inside the building is dark, darker than Leon had hoped it would be given it’s a clear night and moon is shining bright, almost at a full moon too. But beggars can’t be choosers he reminds himself. He’s just happy that there doesn’t seem to be any saws or equipment left out that can hurt him if he trips over any of the beams and ropes that are strewn about. Thankfully, despite the concrete foundations having dirt and loose gravel on them he’s still able to walk silently enough that you’d only hear it crunching under his feet if you were right up next to him. After searching the first-floor rooms with nothing to show for it, he makes his way over to where he see’s an unfinished staircase going up and one going down. The one going down is by far the worse of the two, really only being a frame with planks as steps, not like the constructed one going upstairs that’s missing a railing and the backing of the steps at least. Being an easy pick Leon heads upstairs not wanting to risk falling into a dark abyss unsure how deep it goes and what surface could possibly be below. For all he knows he could be landing in mud, broken up rocks and debris or onto a pile of nails and screws. None of which were appealing to Leon. As he begins searching the second floor, deciding that this one is giving him a little more information, he spots what appears to be blood on the walls, a splatter marking as if something was shot here. Whatever was shot had to have been short or was sitting on the ground before receiving the bullet. He made his way over there, trying to see if he could find a spent shell casing, bloody footprints, hell, he’ll take the body at this point of whatever it could be but there’s nothing. It’s as if whoever did it cleaned the entire scene except for the blood.

Approaching the blood splatter Leon takes note that its’ completely dried up. It’s when he’s inspecting the wall closer that he hears noises on one of the floors above him. He doesn’t hear talking but it sounds like footsteps belonging to small group. Needing to satiate his curiosity Leon hurries to the next staircase and traverses up onto the third floor. This floor, less constructed than the first a second, he watches his steps, noticing that there’s plyboards and not even the full subfloor built and quickly scans the floor seeing beams where walls would be built to section off rooms but there’s no one visible up here. Still hearing the foot steps above him Leon concludes they have to be on the roof or the fourth floor. Except the only way up onto the fourth floor is by a ladder that’s on scaffolding on the exterior of the building meaning that anyone in the area looking up will see him, or worse, whoever is up there might hear him, and will definitely see him before he even makes it onto the fourth floor. But what choice does he have? He has to go up there and check it out. He has to figure out what or who is up there, he has to know what they know because if it’s related to this virus that’s plaguing the town it’s information that him and Chris need in order to treat these people and take down the root of it. Inhaling and releasing a deep breath, Leon climbs out onto the scaffolding hearing it creek under his weight, standing still he doesn’t hear anything from above him, deciding that is a good sign he sticks close to the wall and reaches the ladder. He begins ascending the ladder feeling it bow a little underneath him.

 **“this wasn’t obviously built to code”** Leon curses to himself as he is about to reach the top.

Once he is almost there, he pops his head up real quick scanning the floor seeing the movement of a shadow on across one of the few walls that has been built before it disappeared most likely going up the ladder to the roof. One he pulls himself up all the way Leon reaches to his side as if he was about to pull out Matilda only to remember that he’s completely unarmed during this. He’s just to check for clues, try and avoid any conflict that he feels hand to hand combat would prove useless. Not deterring him, he makes his way to the ladder. Knowing that whatever is up there is waiting for him, that he’s blocking their only way down and while he can play the waiting game, he has to get back to Chris at some point or else he’ll come in searching for Leon and make more noise, or worse, break through the flooring because of his sheer body mass. Putting his hand on the ladder and pulling himself up, Leon begins his climb. Seeing the hatch open but no shadow being cast, whoever is up there must not think he’s going to come up or is far enough away that they have a clear shot and him. Not really knowing what else to do, he continues to climb slowly and once about to reach the top takes a deep breath and hurries up and rolls off to the side as soon as he flings himself out of the hole. He observes the rooftop rapidly but there’s no one. Just tarps laid down, rope, some small tools like hammers, boxes, crates. Nothing.

He knows he saw someone moving up here. He knows he heard someone. There’s no way that he didn’t, Leon knows that there’s something here with him or else he wouldn’t feel like he’s being watched. But there’s nowhere that it could have gone. Deciding that he should check the crates and tool boxes he might get lucky and find the gun that was used to shoot, whatever it was on the lower floor. As Leon approaches the crates, he hears it again. The sounds of footsteps but when he turns around there’s nothing behind him. Quickly turning on his heel back to the crate in front of him he removes the lid, just in time to see someone crouched down inside looing up at him with a gun pulling the trigger. A sharp sting hits Leons neck and as he reaches and removes what he was hit with he begins to feel dizzy, like everything is spinning and notices a small syringe, falling off to the side, losing consciousness, hearing the deep voice of man exclaiming that it must be his lucky day.

Back on the ground level Chris walks around to the backside of the building to where large machinery is located with construction vehicles, all locked but providing good coverage from anyone who might come around. Plus, thinking that if there were any teenagers or young adults coming here to get their rocks off, this is the spot they’d come to. He knows he would have come here during his youth if he had the time and someone to do it with, but he was too busy. Too busy working, too busy making sure Claire was taken care of, making sure that they had enough food, that no one knew that they were alone so they wouldn’t take Claire from him. Leaning against the driver side of one of the trucks he pulls out the cigarettes from his pocket opening the case, thinking back to the last time he had smoked one of these. Hell, it must have been Edonia, after losing his memory until Piers found him in that bar. He remembers Piers letting him have one more cigarette before dragging him back home to the B.S.A.A. telling him that the war against BOW’s doesn’t give enough time for a smoke break. Laughing to himself, Chris pulls one out and spins it in his fingers telling himself that no one is here now to tell him no, that he can smoke again if he chose to. Except…

_“Captain, if you’re going to smoke those awful things you won’t be kissing me and I’ll sleep in the bunks with the rest of the squad.”_

“Awe come one Piers. You know how hard it is to quit these?”

Yeah, quitting. Chris remembers that was a pain in the ass. But he had Piers to help him through it. To watch him, and the rewards for reducing his smoking habit to nothing was certainly worth it. Having Piers on his knees under Chris’s desk sucking him until he couldn’t hold it would go all the way down making sure not to spill a drop of Chris’s seed. Only to come out from the desk wipe his lip and smirk at the man before telling him to finish the reports that needed to be done. Or, when it was time to turn off the lights, climbing on top of Chris and riding him until they were both a sweating, panting mess. Chris’s smile softens to a small one, happy but visibly sad. He puts the cigarette back, knowing that’s a habit he doesn’t want to fall back into.

_“I don’t blame you for not smoking that. That brand is complete trash, all fillers and no nicotine.”_

Came a random voice startling Chris. Looking side to side really quickly until he notices the silhouette of a small group emerging from the darkness into the space he picked to hide.

“Yeah well, can’t expect everyone know which cigarettes are good and which are bad. Let alone which ones a guy prefers to smoke. And you can’t let a pack go, you know how expensive it is now to get them.” Chris relents to the group. Picking up that there’s five of them total. No more than eighteen, the oldest looking early twenties. Four boys and one girl who had her arm wrapped around the boy who spoke to Chris.

_“Ain’t that the truth. So, what brings you here alone? Most people only come out here in groups thanks to the town being in a tizzy over a few missing people and few that died from getting sick. And even without that, it’s not safe to be alone, no matter how jacked you are.”_

“What do you mean not safe? Do you know something I haven’t heard about?” Chris questions the group, though directed at the youth who struck up the conversation. Starting to get a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach about what this kid could mean even before he tells him.

_“Apparently there’s a group of people I guess you could say. They aren’t really a gang because there’s maybe six of them but they’re apparently armed up to their necks as if they were about to fight a war. But they’ve been seen taking people and the few that have escaped have reportedly told officials and others that they’ve been raped, beaten, sodomized, humiliated. My girl here, her cousin was taken by these sick fucks where he said that they each took turns on him, beat him senseless and even went so far as to piss on him…he managed to escape though. They got sidetracked he said by a woman’s voice over the radio and he found a piece of metal to cut his ropes and climbed out of the basement and ran all the way to the police.”_

Chris’s stomached lurched into his throat like he was about to vomit. He just sent Leon into that fucking building, by himself, with no weapons or means of contacting Chris. Only the understanding that he takes no more than a fucking hour to go through and come right back out. Apparently though, his fear wasn’t just restricted to his mind, his face was visibly showing it, his color drained even in the dark. He’s going to have to go in there, but if there’s more than one, and their armed, what if they kill Leon because he comes in. What if they are already doing to Leon what they did to those other victims, the ones who didn’t make it out alive and the ones who did.

_“Hey man, you okay? You look like you’re about to pass out.”_

“No, I’m not. My partner has been in that building checking it out for the last forty-five minutes by himself, unarmed. No one in town has mentioned this group attacking and kidnapping people. They’ve only mentioned monsters and weird happenings going on down here. Fuck fuck fuck! I have to get in there and get him before anything can happen to him if those sick fucks are still in there.”   
  


Chris began saying at such fast pace that the youthful group stared at him in disbelief that he would send someone in there alone. Even if the group of people weren’t in there, who would go alone into a building that’s not exactly stable and still under construction? Chris running his hands through his hair checking his hips and back as if he had his machete and Samurai Edge curses and punches the door of the truck causing a visible dent.

_“Woah dude. Calm down. What’s going on? Why are you and your partner here checking this area out anyway? Are you guys cops or something?”_

Snapping his head back to face the group, standing up tall “Yeah, we’re cops. The top agents of our branches from the U.S. investigating the rumors of BOW’s being present here. Monsters like the ones reported in China as well as other spots throughout the world. The rumors people told us led us here. We were only to be checking the location before deciding if any measures were to be taken. And if it’s a dangerous as your kids say, I need you to get the fuck out of here because I’m about to cause a whole lotta noise getting my partner back that you don’t want to be present for.”

He pulls the cigarettes out and tosses them to the kid telling him to keep them, but that they really should quit smoking since it’s a disgusting habit and that they can keep his beer. He isn’t going to need it and will doubt he’s going to come back here to pick it up by the time he gets done in there. Chris spins on his heel and begins running back towards the building, seeing red with a burning feeling in his stomach that tells him he needs to get to Leon quick. Especially since by now Leon should have been approaching his location. Clearing that building should have only taken twenty to twenty-five minutes max since it’s not completed.

Rushing to the spot he last seen Leon, Chris hurdles through the opening and comes to a stop. Checking out the first floor, seeing that there isn’t much here. No tools, it’s not that messy. It’s as if someone has been taking care of it while construction has been delayed. Chris begins walking noticing the same staircases as Leon, assuming Leon went upstairs he began to follow until he got to the second floor, seeing a dark spot on the wall that looks like a blood splatter, Chris’s stomach drops at first causing him to hurry over to it, realizing that it’s not fresh blood. It can’t be Leon’s, so he has to be here somewhere. Chris looks around the open area, not much going on, except he notices a small series of tick marks on the wall, carved into the wood tallying a total of twelve. Was this their total number of victims? Chris thought to himself, feeling a wave of nausea hit him realizing that if this was, then where he is standing right now is where they dispose of their victims after they get done using them for all their worth. But Who knows how long they hold onto the people they take, it could be hours or it could be days.

Not wanting to lose anymore time, Chris rushes over to the next set of stairs, double stepping to get up there faster he sees yet another empty room. No sign of Leon, hell, there’s nowhere he could even hide at up here, there’s no walls built up. Stepping onto the flooring he feels the wood begin to bow underneath him.

“Shit, this is not the time for a contractor to not have even made a subfloor possible. How the hell do they expect anyone to safely walk up here!”

Chris says out loud to himself. Havin to take his time, finding the support beams and walk on them he gets to the center of the room when he realizes, there’s no staircase going up. But he knows this building has a fourth floor and a roof. Leon has to be on one of those. Looking out, he see’s the spot he was at with those kids, it’s dark, no one would have seen him in there. He doesn’t even know if the youths left like he ordered them. For all he knows they could be sitting down smoking those cigarettes and drinking. He continues looking and notices that there’s scaffolding outside of the building. Thinking to himself, there has to be a ladder there or else no one would be able to get up to the fourth floor and roof. He makes his way across the unsafe floor to the exterior where he goes out onto the scaffolding. The structure creaking underneath him supporting his weight. He see’s the ladder, visibly not bolted to the walling in any way. Not thinking twice Chris puts his foot on it and begins to climb, feeling the steps give under his weight, bending as if they’re about to break underneath him. Just as Chris makes it to the fourth floor, the ladder beings to loosen from its poor restraints and topples backwards going over the railing and dropping to the ground with a loud thud. Chris looking back knowing he’s going to have to drop down somewhere to get back down. Leon has to be on the roof Chris thinks to himself as he begins climbing the next ladder to get up top.

Pushing the latch up to allow access to the roof Chris pulls himself up checking the area only to see that there’s no one up here. There’s no one on the roof. Chris beings to walk around. There has to be some clue as to what happened to Leon. Chris looking over in the directions of the crates, notices something’s off. There’s one that isn’t covered by tarps or tied with rope shut. Approaching it as quietly as he can, Chris notices that there’s only one way to open it as the lid flips open. Not wanting to take any chances he rounds to the side, grabbing the crate and flipping it backwards so the lid opens landing on the ground. Just as he does that, he hears the sound of someone inside trying to stir and brace for impact. As the crate lands on it’s back a figure in black armored garbs and a gasmask rolls out trying to scramble to his feet reaching for a weapon only to have Chris come slamming into him, full force tackling him back down to the ground punching him directly in the mask causing one of the red lenses to crack and shatter underneath his fist. Shards of the glass going into the mans eye causing him to yell out in pain. As he managed to push Chris off of him, he reaches on his person for a one of a retractable metal wand that he whips out, causing it to lock in place charging at Chris in an attempt to hit him. Chris, raising his arms up to block the swing, taking the hit head on, feeling the pain radiate though his arms, he pushes the man back with a kick causing him to grunt just as Chris rushes back at him landing his fist directly into the other man’s gut as he holds his shoulder with his other hand repeating the motions. The hostile dropping to his knee’s gasping for breath, dropping his metal rod. Chris picks him up by the shoulders and throws him off to the side seeing the body roll before stopping. Stomping over to him Chris removes the mask grabbing the short hair on his head

“Who the fuck do you work for!” yelling into the mans face as his one eye has blood dripping from it even though it’s still squinted shut. The other brown eye not able to keep focus on Chris despite him holding his head up. Repeating the question Chris shakes the man, only to see him foaming slightly at the mouth as that lone brown eye rolls to the back of his head, his hand releasing a small red satchel falling to the ground with no discerning markings on it. The man’s body going limp causing Chris to release him from his grasp. Standing back up to check the area, Chris goes over and grabs the metal wand from the ground holding it in his hand. He see’s another figure climbing out through the ladder already looking at Chris and the dead soldier on the ground. As the gas mask clad soldier starts running towards Chris, Chris takes a calculated swing and hits the assailant right in the head causing him to drop to the ground immediately. The sound of his skull cracking underneath the metal. Not even flinching Chris rolls the man over to check if he’s breathing to his despair, he isn’t. Blood already pooling around from under the mask and down his body.

“Those kids said there’s maybe six of them. That’s two of them. Where’s the remaining four?” as Chris begins to climb down the ladder. He’s expecting at least another one on his way down to the ground level. Just as he reaches the fourth floor Chris remembers, the ladder is out. And dropping onto the scaffolding would be too risky. He looks around and see’s the cutaway for where the staircase should be. He reaches the edge, thinking it’s the only possible way he sits down on the edge and drops hoping for a smooth landing. That smooth landing came at the cost of him cracking through the wooden planks allowing him to fall right through the third floor onto the second-floor landing directly on top of one of the other gas mask wearing fiends knocking him down. As Chris stood up, trying to get his balance and reconfigure himself, the other man is on the ground, trying to get up with one arm visible broken hanging limp. Chris walks over to him pushing him back to the ground asking the same question of who he works for. With no answer being provided, Chris grabs the mans good arm and pulls it behind his back twisting it causing him to cry out.

“If you don’t want to tell me who you work for, then where is the other man who was here before me with blonde hair.” Chris seethes.

 _“You want that poor SOB. The boss is playing with him already down in the basement, getting ready to take him to be sold to the highest bidder. And since he has a lot of spunk, he’s going to fetch us a really nice price. It’s not too often you find someone who’s a fighter like him.”_ The figure beneath Chris laughs out as Chris yanks on his arm causing searing pain to course through him. Chris not wanting to deal with his bullshit anymore give him a quick punch to the back of the head knocking him out.

  
“There’s three. Three left.” As Chris goes down the stairs to the first floor where he gets the pleasure of seeing two more. “You assholes again?” Chris says out loud catching their attention as he throws the metal wand at the one and charging the other slamming him into the wall behind them hearing his head make contact with the solid surface. Turning to face the other one who is recovering from the metal wand being thrown at him he stomps over to him only to have the figure pull out a knife and begin to wildly slash at Chris causing Chris to jump backwards out of reach of the blade. The red of the gas mask taunting Chris, charging at him with the blade out trying to make contact with his flesh. Chris rolling out of the way goes towards the body of the man he just took out patting him down for anything that could be used as a weapon. Hearing the quick foot steps of the knife wielding man Chris, without thinking pulls up the body of the dead man to shield himself, hearing the knife get plunged into the body. An audible gasp of pain emits from the body followed by gurgling and the body twitching. Hearing his enemy choke knowing that he just killed one of his comrade’s Chris seizes them moment and pushes the now confirmed dead soldiers’ body up and onto the one who just delivered the death blow to him causing him to fall backwards pushing the body off and Chris shoved his foot down on the mans chest pushing down with enough force to break his breastplate and ribs.

“You’re going to tell me where your boss and my partner are if they aren’t in the basement right now and I’ll make your death quick. If you decide not to, I’m going to treat you like the military does to infected scum who have are going under experimentation. Do I make myself clear?” Chris bites out through gritted teeth. His brown eyes fixated on the man beneath him, slowly pushing more and more pressure onto him as he starts coughing out that his boss plays with all knew toys first, breaks them, make them subservient before getting ready to sell. They should be in the basement’s back room still. Letting up on the man’s chest, Chris gives a swift kick to the side of his head knocking him unconscious, then turning his gaze over to the makeshift staircase.

“They must have destroyed the original and placed this here to stop anyone from wanting to go down there so no one stumbled upon their little hideout it seems.”

Moving carefully over Chris descends, the creaking of the boards underneath him as he steps onto each one moving slowly and methodically. Once reaching the bottom of the stairs, he see’s that the basement has been finished for the most part. Rooms built up with doors, most likely storage for files that are no longer needed in the main part of the building, or possibly this was going to be a copying room. His boots echoing in the room down as he see’s a hallway illuminated by a small ceiling light with two rooms on either side. Chris makes his way to the mouth of the hallways reaching down for the dagger he had strapped onto this calf muscle, pulling it out and holding it, straining his ears to try and hear anything going on.

 _“Stop! Struggling!”_ a loud slapping sound being heard before the unknown voice begins speaking again _“It’s been a while since I’ve gotten to fuck a pretty boy like yourself. Usually, I’ve been getting these pretty little girls who cry and beg to be let go saying they won’t tell anyone. But you, you’ve got some fight left in you and I look forward to breaking you of it until you can’t do anything but cry for my cock in your throat.”_

Feeling his blood boil Chris begins moving down the hall, seeing a faint light coming out from under one of the doors. Moving closer he hears what sounds like something is ripping with the sounds of Leon struggling but not saying anything.

_“Don’t worry pretty boy. You won’t need these where you’re going anyway. The people I sell to like to keep their slaves on show and easily accessible if you follow what I’m saying. I need you to just roll over right now!”_

Another sound of Leon being struck as the man laughs saying something inaudible to Chris through the door. Not wanting to risk Leon’s life and not wanting to let this man do anymore than what he has already done to Leon Chris says fuck it and opens the door startling the man causing him to scream out

_“I told you useless fucks to knock first! Or do you want to be the one being bred and sold!?”_

Before the man could register that it’s not one of his goons, he’s tackled to the ground by Chris with his knife being slammed into the half-naked mans chest over and over again as Chris pants heavily letting himself get sprayed with the blood as he pulls the knife out making sure that the man is dead, he wipes his face of the blood that got on it turning to look at Leon. Seeing him bound there, arms behind his back tied with rope, legs pushed together with rope tied around his ankles up to his knees, laying on his side, blood on his face, matting his golden hair, Pants cut off and, on the ground, off to the side of the room, his shirt ripped up and tattered. Chris seeing all the markings across his lower back and upper back, old scars and new ones blending. It looks like Leon was being beaten into submission by these sick fucks. His underwear, pulled down enough that his ass is slightly exposed, but just how many times has it been exposed already before Chris arrived to help?

His vision foggy, Leon begins to open his eyes trying to regain focus feeling it hard to move. Noticing his arms are bound behind him and his legs are tied going from his ankles to his knees as he tried to move them and stretch them out.

**“Jesus fuck. Where the hell am I?”**

Trying his best to look around, Leon can’t really see much save for the floor and walls in front of him. But from the looks of it, he’s in a closet or a small office of some kind that’s empty. Just how long has he been out? It couldn’t have been that long could it? Chris has got to be so worried about him! He never returned to their designated rendezvous spot! What if he’s still waiting there? Or what if something got the jump on him just like Leon and he’s dead or worse off than Leon is right now? Leon becoming frantic began thrashing around trying to get up on his knees and sit upright so he can survey the room he’s in entirely. Not having much luck, and the room is dark, he can’t use his arms to even help. He’s completely screwed right now. Still, he has to try. Apparently, causing enough noise someone comes inside telling him to quiet the fuck down and to wait his turn. Wait his turn? What does he mean? That voice, it sounds familiar, almost like he heard it before.

The door opening and a light being flipped on causing Leon to squint his eyes shut really quick because of how the light hurt his eyes until they adjusted. Once they had adjusted to the light in the room, he looked up the best he could to see a man there accompanied by two soldiers in black with red eyed gas masks.

_“I see our sleeping beauty here is already awake. Good thing we got you her as fast as we did. It’s only been ten minutes. Wouldn’t have been good if you woke up while we were transporting you down to your holding room until your buyer comes to pick you up.”_

**“They hell they are.”** Leon snorted back at the man. Receiving a hard strike to his head causing him to bleed. Feeling the warm sticky substance drip down his cheek and his hair already starting to stick to his face.

He feels his body being hoisted up by the two, gas mask clad figures, holding him up by his shoulders forcing him to stand in front as this man inspects him, eyeing him up and down like a piece of meat being sold by a butcher taking note of Leon’s appearance. Committing to memory the looks of this man so if he ever escapes, he can locate him again, tall, slightly overweight, pale skin, dark eyes, even darker hair, wearing what looks like an expensive white suit with a red shirt underneath it. His face round and full but thin lips and eyes that appeared to droop down a little making it look like they were closed. Feeling the man pressing onto his chest, then moving to his stomach, and around to the sides Leon tried to move and get out of the mans touch only to be pushed back against the wall by his support pillar minions. The man moving down to Leon’s thighs, feeling how firm his muscles were and taking note. He pulled out a pair of scissors and began cutting into Leon’s jeans at his knee, just above the where the rope stopped. Making a small incision, he began cutting upwards towards Leon’s hip until he makes it through the waist, mimicking the same motion on the left leg and then finishing by cutting around to remove the pants from just hanging there, leaving Leon exposed in just his trunks. Continuing to take survey of his exposed body, he makes a comment about the many scars that are on Leon’s legs and that with all the markings his price value is going to decrease severely.

_“Hmmm, you have such a pretty face, and even prettier hair. It’s a shame that you’re so marked up. Who’s chew toy were you boy? Huh? Or do you already have a master that I should contact and sell you back to? It appears that someone’s claimed you already. I’m sure they’d be happy to hear their pet is safe and sound and would pay handsomely for your return.”_

Not giving him the satisfaction of an answer, he steps forward, grabbing Leon by the chin forcing him to look at him as he spoke to him. The smell of stale nicotine radiated from the man’s breath, mixed with liquor causing Leon to shudder, pushing back the bile in his throat and the thoughts of that man out of his mind. Sensing Leon’s shift in mood, the man holds his face longer staring at Leon as the color starts to drain from his eyes and face, breathing into his face.

 _“It appears our boy here is thinking of something he doesn’t like.”_ The man lighting a cigarette while staring at Leon, as he hangs his head so he doesn’t look at the man in front of him. Don’t make a sound, don’t make a sound. If you do then you get punished again and this time it won’t be the end of a cigarette. Just as Leon begins falling into the same trance, he would go into with his father the burn of the cherry is jammed against his side causing him to bite his lip and seize up in pain. Refusing to make any noise the suit wearing man laughs.

_“My, my. I commend you for not making a noise. I wonder just how long you can keep it up though. After all, I can’t have you fighting back at all once your new owner comes. How do I put it? He likes his slaves to be extremely obedient and open to him.”_

He purrs into Leon’s ear as he removed the cigarette cherry from Leon’s side and takes a big drag blowing the smoke into Leon’s face. Snuffing the cigarette out he grabs the scissors again and begins cutting at his shirt to examine his torso noticing all the scars and bruises Leon has on his body, registering that the man in front of him isn’t as young as he had initially thought.

_“tsk tsk. You aren’t the youth we usually nab up from around here. Just what were you doing here all alone? Or are you one of the competitors men trying to stake claim on our turf?”_

Still no response the pan smacks Leon right where the cigarette burn is causing him to exhale hard but refusing to make any noise still. He lifts the shirt and grabs hold of Leon’s chest, rubbing his thumb over one of his nipples, teasing the soft tissue while rubbing Leon’s thigh along the hem of his trunks. Speaking to the other soldiers to go wait by the door they release Leon’s shoulders and the man pushes him onto his back beginning to grope Leon through his underwear, cupping Leon’s balls, commenting on how he’s lucky that this buyer isn’t a stickler for the size of a man’s dick. Leon’s captor begins to unzip his pants, exposing his semi hard member looking hungrily at Leon as he kneels down and pulls Leon up on to his knee’s facing the man who’s now running his fingers along Leon’s lips and across his cheek.

_“Listen here boy. You’re going to fetch me a good price and until your new master arrives, I’m going to have my way with you and begin breaking you in for him. If you’re smart you won’t do anything reckless that will cause me to have to kill you and miss out on payment. More importantly, it’s good that you keep up that silent act. A good little boy doesn’t make a fucking peep.”_

At that exact moment Leon shut down, starting to shake out of fear, looking up at the man standing in front of him, eyes completely hollow as the man shoves his thumb into Leon’s mouth. Thrusting it in and out slowly, smearing the spit on Leon’s lips and face telling him how he has to be a good cock sucker with those lips of his and his obedient nature despite the bite he pretends to have. Reminding him that not to make a peep because if he does, he’ll have to be punished worse. Feeling the man pull open his jaw, slipping his dick into Leon’s mouth, inching it to the back of Leon’s throat until he gags on it, pulling back letting all of Leon’s spit cover his dick and he move in and out slowly holding Leon’s hair. The man, seemingly satisfied with how Leon knelt there, taking it and not flinching except for when he went to far proceeded to pay him on the cheek whispering what a good slut Leon is. That he must have learned how to suck from watching his mother and practicing once he got older.

_“It’s a good thing you take a lot of dick in your throat, your new master apparently is one to be envied for his length. I wonder just how well you’ll be able to take him while he’s fucking that small ass of yours. Or is that just as open already as your throat? Did you help your mom fuck all the men or did you let your dad use you just as much as her?”_

That sickening laugh filled the room. The smell of nicotine still present, lingering around. The feeling of his hair being pulled hard forcing him to look up at the man as he speaks to him only to feel him spit directly into Leon’s face and slap it smearing it. Feeling his body being pushed down so he was on his side, Leon laid there, tears forming in his eyes as the man purred down at him that he’ll be right back and has to go get something before he decides to completely break Leon in to get him ready. As he walked back to the door, he told the two men in gas masks to keep an eye on Leon, that if he starts to get rowdy to do whatever is necessary to shut him up. To have their way with him and break him in more. The more submissive Leon is, the more they should get paid since his scars are going to cause his price to have to decrease greatly. Shutting the door behind him he hears the two masked figures talking to each other, talking about Leon as if he isn’t even in the room. Commenting about how they wonder how big of a dick he has since there isn’t much going on in terms of a bulge, that maybe he’s a grower, or maybe that he was actually a woman who transitioned to becoming male and that he stuffs to make it look like it’s bigger than what was able to be added surgically.

Then one of them walks his way over to Leon, forcing him back up on his knees eye level with his crotch. Seeing there’s a tent already pitching. The man turns his head over his shoulder asking if the wants to come hold Leon’s head and force him to suck him until he finishes all over that face. Commenting how he wants to paint him. With a low laugh the other masked figure comes behind Leon grabbing his head forcing it to stay still, commenting on how if the boss found out that he’s smaller than the other soldier he’d be pissed and would probably sell him. Forcing Leon’s head to pop back and forth on the man’s cock until the man began to groan saying he’s going to cum, pulling his dick away and stroking himself until he began to ooze thick drops of cum onto Leon’s face, smearing it with his thumb while laughing. The two rotate while the other one pulls out his hardened member, rubbing it along Leon’s face picking up traces of the previous man’s cum along with the spit forcing it in Leon’s mouth repeating the same process, except this one doesn’t pull out in time to cum on Leon’s face, letting the first eruption of cum shoot into Leon’s mouth causing him to cough. The soldier finishing on his face as Leon spits the mans cum from his mouth, trying his hardest to get the taste out. Snapping back up at them.

**“You fucking bastards, just wait til I get out of these ropes. I’m going to fuckin make you wish you had killed me!”**

Earning himself hard strike to his head with the butt of a knife, causing his wound that had stopped bleeding to start back up again, the trickle going down to his jawline, a few droplets of blood and spit dripping onto his exposed shoulder. Feeling himself being forced down again Leon rolls onto his side contemplating how he can get out of these restraints and kill the lot of them when the suited man comes back in telling the two that the girl in room across the way needs to be disposed of because her buyer decided to go with one of the other girls and that was the last change to sell her. The two soldiers nod and ask the man if they have room in the cargo truck to transport the body to the ocean when the boat comes to pick up Leon and the others, they can just dump her overboard since the recent spots have been found out now with a few bodies recovered of the people that they took. Humming to himself, the suited man agrees that it is a good idea so they don’t start leaving a trail telling them to hold off on killing her until right before they leave when they won’t have to worry about carting a body around, they can make it easy on themselves.

It’s at that point the man comes back to Leon, asking if he had fun with his two subordinates? If they tasted as good as he did. If he was missing the mans dick in his mouth, or if he was wanting it somewhere else. Craving to be filled yet. Looking up at the man, Leon spit.

**“None of you are even remotely close to being good.”**

The suited man letting out a laugh of enjoyment at Leon’s struggle. _“It seems we still have a fighter here. This will be quite enjoyable. The more someone fights you know, the tighter they are making it all the better to force them open until they can’t fight back any longer.”_ He trails off with his laughter.

They’re interrupted though when there’s a loud sound of something crashing through what must have been the third floor onto the second floor. Sighing the man looks over at the other two commenting how it must have been one of the new grunts not heeding their warning that the third floor was a hazardous trap for all those but the ones who were smart enough to think about walking on the beams to make it up to the fourth floor and the roof to get the equipment they need when they have to drug their cargo for transport. No one coming here during the day risks going up past the second floor or down into the basement thanks to the destroyed stairs. As he’s mentioning this though, there’s seems to be someone else here, yelling, unable to tell what about but there’s definitely some type of commotion. The suited man telling the two in the room to go check it out and to remove whatever is causing that noise by any means necessary. Even if it means killing any of the other grunts. They can always get more from the facility in the woods. The two nodding steps out into the hallway as the suited man looks back over to Leon. Trying to get him to roll over onto his knees, face down to the floor but struggling because Leon is refusing to move until he gets a hard smack onto this side that had the burn causing him to submit. As he’s on this side he feels the man pulling down his trunks briefly beginning to expose his ass for him, ripping up his shirt, telling him how he hasn’t gotten to fuck a pretty boy in a while, that he won’t need his clothing where he’s going.

It’s at the moment that he feels the mans hardened member pushing against his ass, him bent over Leon whispering in his ear

_“Oh how I can’t wait to breed you. Maybe I’ll just lie to the buyer and tell him that you had to be dispose of because you were too much of hassle to try and break. Or that the guards got a little carried away disciplining you for acting out when they were trying to train you. Wouldn’t you like that? Maybe after some time, after you swear your loyalty to me and the rest of the group, maybe our leader will let you know join our ranks, be part of the squad here where you can be one of our lovers and brother. We can continue this operation while taking people back for the head to experiment on the others that no one wants.”_

Feeling like he’s going to be sick Leon goes to say something as the door opens and he hears what sounds like someone stabbing the man because he was pushed off of Leon. The gurgling of someone choking on their blood and the repeated piercing noises a knife makes when entering the body. A sound Leon is all too familiar with after his excursion in Raccoon City.

“Leon! Jesus Christ! I was so fucking worried. I was just so, so fucking scared.” A minor hitch in Chris’s voice

It was Chris. That is clearly Chris’s voice. Chris came to find Leon. Leon registering and processing what was being said to him as he felt his trunks be pulled up to his waist covering the expose part of his ass followed by the ropes being cut from his wrists and then ankles. Leon rolling over rubbing his wrists one after the other, examining the rope burn he is sure will go away in a few days tops since it wasn’t tied tight enough to rub the skin raw. Looking at Chris, the visible concern makes something in Leon’s chest swell to a painful point, a loud pounding sound in his ears he closes his eyes with a small smile on his face. Only to feel a soft cotton cloth wiping his face with Chris hushing him, telling him it’s okay, to not move and let him clean him up. That he can’t imagine what he had to suffer through before Chris made it to him. The slight sting of the antiseptic present as Chris washed the burn marking from the man’s cigarette, and then the burn on his head where he was struck multiple times. Thinking to himself, at least their dried cum has been wiped off his face which will have to do until he can get home to shower.

“Hey, Leon, are you with me? Do you think you can walk?” Chris was asking him as he finished wiping off his face, neck and shoulder. Giving him a small shake.

 **“Yeah. Heh. Sorry to be such a mess right now. But before we go, there’s a girl in one of the rooms across the way who needs to be released. We have to help her.”** Leon prodded as Chris was finishing putting the little bit of first aid ointment that they had left.   
  


Chris nodding, tells Leon to stay put until he comes back to help him up. He’s going to go check on the girl, make sure everything is okay with her. As Chris exits Leon’s room, he opens the door directly across, immediately hit with the smell of death, turning on the light seeing two corpses laying there. He shuts the door and checks the room next to it. Seeing a young woman in a sun dress, broken high heels, her makeup smeared, hair in complete mess. Bruise marks strewn across her body and markings from obvious restraints on her wrists and ankles. Whatever she had suffered through she was a fighter to still be here. Dried blood on her lips from them being split open. Chris going in telling her that he’s a friend, that all the bad men here are dead now and no one is going to hurt her. She starts to cry, asking him to take her home. That she wants to go home and see her family. That they have to be worried sick about her and she needs to go tell them she’s alive. Chris lets her know that she will, but she needs to go to the hospital first to get her wounds looked at and that her family will be able to come see her there. Undoing her ropes he asks if she’s able to stand, which surprisingly she does much easier than Chris had thought possible, though weak on her legs she wobbles and grabs hold of the wall to hold her balance, a slight laugh escaping her lips.

Chris hears the familiar voice of the youth he was talking to before running in here blindly to save Leon calling for him.

_“Hey, Mr. Cop man? You in here? There’s a lot of dead bodies but yours isn’t one of them. You weren’t kidding about making a lot of noise coming in here. We called the police for you to come clean up the mess here. Can you let us know that you’re alive and well?”_

Chris started laughing. “Hey kid, we’re in the basement. Do you think you can come down and help me out? I have a girl here who needs help walking and my partner isn’t in much better shape. While carrying them both up the stairs wouldn’t be a problem normally these ones aren’t that safe.”

The group comes rushing down the stairs to see Chris with the girl against his side when one of the kids screams out.

_“Holy shit! Is that you Sara!?”_

They all rush over to her, saying how happy they are to see she’s alive. That they searched everywhere for her and that they thought one of those monsters everyone’s been talking about got her because they’ve been coming here every night since her disappearance and haven’t seen any sign that she was even around here. The group help her to the stairs and up it. The one boy turning back to Chris

_“Thanks so much man. She’s one of our friends who went missing a while back and we really thought we lost her. You don’t know how much it means to all of us that she’s safe now.”_

“It’s no problem. It’s all part of the job. Just get up there where it’s safe and wait by the street for the cops. My partner and I are going to make our way back to our place. And please, don’t say anything about talking to me directly. It could cause a huge problem if it’s found out we’re here.”

The kid nodding, advises Chris that the cops will be out here shortly so he should head out with Leon and get into a spot to hide. Thanking him again Chris walks back to the room that houses Leon, seeing the man still sitting on the ground, head resting against the wall. Chris walks over to him kneeling down and nudging him telling him that they have to get going before the cops come. Helping Leon to his feet he drapes his arm around Leon’s waist while having Leon’s are around his shoulders helping him walk to the stairs. When they get there Chris puts Leon on his back and walks up the makeshift stair case carrying him out of the partially constructed building and down the side to where he began walking with Leon on his back on the road turning onto one of the side streets before pulling out the phone and calling Will apologizing for waking him up asking if he would come pick them up and take them back to the house ASAP. Refusing to go into it more over the phone Chris give Will their location and to avoid the cops on the road right now.

Seeing the headlights from Wills vehicle pulling up and flashing at them, Chris helps Leon get into the backseat of the car sitting back there next to him holding him up filling Will in on the details of what happened and that once Leon is back to his normal self after a good washing and some rest, he’s sure that there will be more to this than what he knows. Will pursing his lips in a thin line shakes his head knowing that there’s nothing more to talk about drives towards his old house without further incident. 

After helping Chris and Leon into the house he’s assured that they’ll be okay from here on out and will talk to him later in the day after Leon has had ample time to rest up and compose his thoughts since he seems to be out of it and Chris isn’t sure if it’s the head trauma, or the trauma of the night. Carrying Leon up the stairs to the bedroom, he sets the man on the bed and goes into the bathroom turning on the bathtub filling it with hot water to put Leon in first before trying to have him stand in the shower. Once the bath was filled, he went back to the room where Leon sat there looking around, rubbing his wrists and then stretching his legs and arms out. He looks up at Chris, and gives him a weak smile

**“Thanks for the help back there. You really are a knight in shining armor, aren’t you?”**

“Oh, you know it. That’s me, the silver knight to save you.” Chris laughs. “Now, time to get you in the bath so I can at least start cleaning your wounds out properly than what was able to be done in that disgusting building.”

Helping Leon back up Chris removes his shirt and walks him to the bathroom where the two stand together in the small room looking at each other. Leon not sure if Chris was going to stay in here while he was in the bath or if he was going to clean the wound after looks at him puzzling.

“Well, lose the trunks. Your filthy, still out of it from whatever happened, and I don’t feel comfortable leaving you alone in the tub.” Chris motioned with his hands, almost like he was clapping to make Leon move faster.

**“I was drugged. And mind turning around while I climb in then if you’re going to insist on washing me.”**

Obliging his request, Chris turns his back and waits for the Leon to tell him that he was in the tub, thankfully Chris added bubbles into it so he was able to cover himself up a little bit at least. He sat up with his head tilted back while Chris washed his hair and rinsed it, following suit with washing his body, starting with the shoulders and neck, carefully wiping down this back down to his waist and then his arms, and chest, moving down to his stomach, paying close attention to move gingerly around where the burn is on his side. Chris moving his along Leon’s waist wiping him until he feels the beginning of a small soft patch of hair instantly retracting his hand upwards feeling his face begin to flush. Reminding him of the first time he gave Piers a bath after a particularly rough mission where he got attacked by several BOW’s just making it out of the building as it collapsed from C4 detonations. Except, they were already together, and Piers pulled Chris into the bathtub with him where he proceeded to lay against Chris and just enjoy the heat.

 **“Uhh Chris? Did you fall asleep?”** Leon laughed as he looked back and saw Chris’s face slightly flush.

“No, sorry. I was just thinking about something that happened a long time ago is all. I got a little side tracked.” Chris coughed slightly, “So, this water is pretty filthy, lets drain it and turn the shower on and give your body a good rinsing to get any remaining dirt and bacteria off and out of those cuts huh? You okay to stand or do you want me to help?”

Taking Leon by surprise, he says to himself, fuck it at this point, Chris has already seen him naked and was so close to touching Leon’s hardened member that the help would be appreciated. Without warning Leon pulled the plug and stood up soap bubbles covering his body just enough. Feeling himself flushing as he turned on the shower asking for Chris to help keep him balanced as he goes to rinse his hair and wash his face because he was still a little disoriented from the sleeping drug, they shot him with. Chris stuttering out an okay before turning bright red trying not to look at Leon’s completely exposed naked body kept looking up and over to the side, that is until when Leon needed to turn around, he slipped due to the soap and Chris caught him however, he had a full view of Leon’s torso, trailing down to his bellybutton and the light blonde hair trailing to that soft patch he felt before where he was Leon’s half hardened member. Chris instantly red in the diverted his eyes so quickly he didn’t even say anything. After Leon got rinsed off and dried himself off, he sat with his sweat pants on as Chris dressed the wounds that he had sustained. Thankfully, none of which required stitches, however the one on his head was definitely going to scar as well as the cigarette burn, only to blend in with the similar styled scars Leon had across his body.

Chris got Leon into the bed, filling a glass with water for him closing the curtain since it was already early morning and the sun was going to be rising soon. He patted Leon on the shoulder apologizing again and told him that he will be downstairs if Leon needs anything, to just yell for him. Except as he was getting ready to walk away Leon spoke up catching Chris off guard

**“Why don’t you just sleep in the bed with me again tonight? After all, we already did before and you just helped me bathe. And you even said it yourself, you need a break from the sofa. The bed is big enough…plus, it’ll be nice ya know. Having someone close by.”**

Nodding slowly, Chris goes to the other side of the bed, taking his shirt, boots, and socks off and goes to the bathroom really quick, taking a speedy shower like he would in the barracks after drill instead of a lingering one where he could enjoy the heat and put-on fresh shorts. Returning to the bed where Leon had switched positions and was now facing the side of the bed that Chris would be, blue eyes looking over at him as he folded down the blankets and got comfortable, rolling over to face Leon.

“What’s wrong Leon? Something on your mind?”

**“A few things but…I want to know; Will you be completely honest with me Chris if I tell you?”**

Chris hesitates for a moment answering but when he finally does “…yeah, I’ll answer as honestly as I can Leon.”

**“What were you thinking when you came in and saw me tied up like that? The way you acted and the hitch in your voice. That wasn’t a normal concerned response.”**

Leon is going to be that blunt about it, Chris thought. Even he himself didn’t know what do say to that. He didn’t know how to respond exactly because if he starts, it’s going to all have to come out in order for Leon to understand what it is that Chris has been trying to push deep down. How can he explain that he didn’t want to fail Leon any more than he feels he already has? That, in a weird way, he wants to protect Leon like he did with Piers and it’s making him so confused.

 **“Chris? You going to answer?”** Leon’s voice sounded strained this time, like he was having a hard time getting the words out.

“Yeah. I guess it’s hard to explain because if I start…I feel like everything will come gushing out and I don’t want to burden you with what’s going on in my head…”

After hearing that Leon reaches with his free arm and grabs Chris’s hand giving it a squeeze assuring him that it’s okay. That he can open up. That he’s safe here with Leon, talking and helping each other get through everything.

Giving a small shudder at Leon’s touch Chris opens his mouth to speak

“I didn’t want to fail another person I care about. I didn’t want to lose someone else who I put in danger recklessly and cause them to die due to my carelessness Leon. I lost Jill twice now, once to Wesker, and now to the B.S.A.A. because she isn’t allowed back on the field thanks to Wesker. I lost my entire Alpha team and still haven’t replaced any of them because I’ve been too scared to bring on new members since I know one mission with me, they’ll most likely be gone.” Chris’s voice cracks a little “And then I lost Piers in that damn base. Infecting himself with that virus to save my pitiful ass. Leon, I can’t lose anyone else. I can’t lose anyone I care about like him. So, when I saw you there, tied up, stripped down to your underwear basically, ass exposed, I just, I just lost it. I completely lost it and went into a blind rage because all I kept thinking was that this man took the last thing had I my life that meant something to me. The last person outside of Claire and Jill that meant more than even I realized. That, if I lost you like I lost Piers, I wouldn’t ever recover. The thought or you having been dead killed me like when I had to return back to base and report that Piers was dead, mourn an empty casket for the best damn soldier I’ve ever had on my team. Cry for months behind closed doors with no one knowing because of how it would have looked and been for everyone to know that the captain of alpha team was with his subordinate on an emotional and physical level. To feel like I failed all of them because they all sacrificed themselves. For me because I was too weak to save them or do anything. And, I couldn’t, I couldn’t risk losing you, not after getting to see you, spend time with you, know you all over again. To feel that, after the events of Spain when you returned and we spent all that time together, it felt like time didn’t pass. I know it sounds silly, but I knew that losing you, that if I lost you, it would have hurt worse than anyone else.” Tears trickling down Chris’s face as his voice hitched up trying to compose himself, relax and blink the tears away as he held onto the sheet in a grip with Leon’s hand on top of his resting there.

Silently Leon sat there, blown away. Is this what has been bothering Chris Redfield so much? He’s afraid of failure that much? Because people sacrificed themselves to complete the mission and save him? Especially one that he was _in love with_. And he’s now comparing the thought of losing Leon to the same pain as he felt when he lost the man he loved? Not sure what to say or how to act in response Leon laid there, hand over top of Chris’s rubbing his thumb along Chris’s hand trying to soothe the man. Feeling his heart beating a mile a minute still, trying to find the words in order to make things better for him.

 **“Chris. You don’t need to be afraid of failing me. You couldn’t do anything that would make me think you failed me. I know you do everything you’re physically capable of doing in order to help people, in order to complete missions. Hell, I’ve seen you go out of your way to celebrate a team members birthday for them so they wouldn’t feel overlooked in this constant war.”** Shuffling closer to Chris under covers so that he begins to feel the heat radiating off of the man. **“You aren’t going to lose me Chris. Not now, not on this mission, not even when we return to the states. I’m still going to be here for you. I’ve waited this long in order to see you since Spain. I’m not going to let this moment escape us like we did before you having to leave.”**

Chris looking over at the man talking to him, releases his grasp on the sheets and reaches his arm over across Leon pulling him in closely so that their bodies press against each other wrapping his arm behind Leon holding him in an embrace. Leon’s face inches away from Chris’s, looking into his warm brown eyes feeling like he could get lost staring into them. Leon starts to look at Chris’s face now that he’s up close, the markings from endless battles, sleepless nights, how these missions cause someone to age so quickly, but not age like wrinkles and grey hair, age that he’s just tired looking all the time. That his vigor is running out. Leon taking the moment to hover his eye sight on Chris’s lips again, slightly chapped, wanting to feel them press against his, feel Chris’s tongue probe his mouth dancing with his own.

“Leon.” Chris spoke softly “Can I kiss you?”

The statement catching Leon completely off guard. Internally his mind is screaming yes, his body is going into overdrive feeling himself heating up at the thought of what Chris was asking him and more importantly how much he’s been wanting this to happen since he first saw the man after Raccoon City. His breathing picked up and Chris had to have visibly noticed that Leon was becoming red. That his heart rate was probably sky high. Leon manages to swallow before opening his mouth

 **“I want you to.”** Is all Leon could able to push out of his mouth and an instant later feeling Chris’s lips pressing into him.

His kiss soft at first, small, methodical, littles kisses against his lips, that is until Chris felt Leon begin sinking into the kiss more. Pressing his lips harder against the other man’s letting out a soft moan indicating how much he likes it. Chris upon hearing this, moves from laying on his side, lift Leon up right along with himself, holding onto Leon’s cheeks as he kisses him. His tongue, poking out to Leon’s lips, asking gently for entrance to which Leon grants. Tasking Leon’s tongue on his, Chris pushes in deeper, swirling his tongue around with Leon’s eliciting Leon to produce more moans into Chris’s mouth, only making him hungrier for the blonde he has in his hands. Moving away from Leon’s mouth, Chris begins to kiss along his jaw line towards Leon’s left ear. Soft Chris’s tracing along Leon’s face, moving onto his ear where Chris bit at the lobe lightly pulling it with his teeth, moving up to the cartilage, kissing while his tongue pokes the skin and tissue causing Leon to shudder underneath Chris’s touch.

 **“Fuck Chris. That feels amazing.”** Leon pants out heavily and Chris continues to tease his ear, moving back down to the lobe where he’s back to nibbling on his lobe, feeling Leon shake slightly each time he does. Chris begins making his way off Leon’s ear and onto his neck just below, trailing soft kisses in the area, leaving the skin slightly wet where Chris began to blow softly onto the dampened skin before going back in covering the spot with his warm mouth again.

Leon, melting underneath the kisses shifts so that he’s now sitting on Chris’s lap feeling his muscles against him. His legs wrapped around Chris’s waist, and arms under Chris’s burying his face into Chris’s neck breathing hard and heavy, panting with soft moans and words of how good whatever that Chris is doing feels. His body shaking when he feels the cool blow of air against is neck following by the warmth of a mouth and tongue licking the area lightly. Tightening his legs around Chris, he’s squeezing him slightly so he doesn’t let go, not wanting this feeling to ever stop. Without realizing it, Leon is grinding his hips down onto Chris, pushing himself harder onto Chris’s lap, feeling his member pressing into him through those shorts. Feeling the heat that radiates off the man attacking his neck with bites now causing Leon to go into a frenzy of arousal. Feeling just how hard and big Chris is causing him to want to feel the man slide inside him, have his body adjust to fit only him inside. Leon starts bouncing his hips slightly allowing his own arousal to push against Chris’s abs, rubbing him through the soft fabric of his pants. Not wanting this moment to end. Leon feels Chris push him onto his back where he’s on top of him, Leon’s legs still wrapped around Chris, his mouth now back, latched onto Leon’s where the kisses have become more aggressive, more demanding that Leon let him, let Chris taste him. Chris biting and sucking on Leon’s lower lip causing it to pinken and swell from the attention it’s been receiving. Leon moaning louder as Chris attacks him with bites pulling at the skin on Leon’s neck slightly. Never hard enough that it hurts, but just enough that he feels the sensation of his neck being caught between Chris’s teeth. Leon’s hands latching onto Chris’s back, scratching the man, trailing his nails down starting from the shoulders, digging them into Chris with the same intensity that he bites at Leon. Panting into each-others ears Chris is grinding against Leon, pressing against his entrance through his shorts and Leon’s pants making Leon moan out loud as Chris silences him with his mouth.

Not sure how much more Leon can take this teasing from Chris. He feels himself already close to blowing in his pants. He pushes himself against Chris so that his dick rubs at just the right spot against Chris’s stomach sending exciting shocks through his body. His pants already damp from the amount of precum he was leaking. He pulls his mouth again from Chis panting heavily and breathy

**“Chris, I need you. I need you in me right now. I want to feel you pushing inside me, stretching me open. God I’ve wanted you since we were rescued outside Raccoon. I’ve wanted to feel you like this. Please Chris, I want you to fuck me.”**

It’s as if a switch was flipped in Chris. Him sitting back more, pulling Leon’s pants down to his ankles and off throwing them over the bed exposing his leaking cock that’s twitching as Chris dives back down kissing Leon’s chest, biting his way over to his right nipple, sucking on it lightly, teasing it with his teeth and tongue, mimicking the same over on the left as he uses his one hand to rub right below Leon’s balls applying light pressure to the sensitive spot causing Leon to buck his hips panting as Chris begins moving his mouth down to Leon’s stomach, kissing his abs and bellybutton, moving to the wet spot forming below, licking at it, tasting the sweetness of Leon until he reaches the tip of Leon’s cock. Slowly taking the head in, swirling his tongue around it, massaging the tip and underside. Then beginning to move down taking Leon into his mouth, inch by inch until he has all of Leon in his mouth pushing into his throat. Chris begins to move up and down on Leon, teasing him with his tongue as he does so. Causing Leon to have small convulsions as Chris massages all the sensitive spots of Leon’s dick. Bringing Leon so close to finishing only to stop before he could, pulling out a whine from the blonde. Chris then starts to kiss Leon’s inner thigh, propping them up in the air as he moves over to Leon’s entrance licking the area lightly around it, grazing his tongue directly over the pink hole only to go back and flick his tongue against it.

Leon moaning out each time Chris flicks tongue against him feeling himself relax more and more the longer Chris stays down there doing what he’s doing with that sweet sweet tongue. But then Leon feel’s it, Chris pushing his tongue into him, pushing into his muscle and wiggling his tongue around forcing Leon to throw his head back onto the pillows, his eyes rolling upwards, body shaking as Chris probes his insides with just his tongue. Crying out Leon begs Chris to never stop. Feeling the man only getting more determined, pushing harder with his tongue, slowly feeling a single digit being inserted inside as he pulls his tongue away, licking the area above his finger. His lone digit being absorbed in, Leong tightening himself around the finger as it moves inside him, searching for the right spot to drive Leon mad. A second finger is pressing at his entrance now, slowly being inserted inside along with the first, the two fingers moving in and out slowly, patiently, drawing out Leon’s pleasure as Chris kisses along Leon’s inner thigh. His fingers beginning to scissor Leon, stretching him out before Chris begins to insert his third finger into Leon to get him open enough for Chris.

Chris curling his fingers upwards begin to massage Leon’s prostate, pushing lightly against it and rubbing for a little bit, only to pull back and then slowly push back in and up towards the spot again. Wanting to drive Leon as crazy as he could. His fingers starting to glide in and out easier the move Chris hits that spot inside Leon. Each time the moans and shudders the man beneath him excite Chris more and more. Feeling his own shorts tightened, his dick so hard it’s beginning to hurt, Chris gives his fingers one more good push inside Leon, and against his prostate, stimulating the spot hard only to slowly pull his fingers out completely, going down to lick the opening as he removes his own shorts rubbing himself with the precum he’s been dripping, slicking his dick to go inside. Chris gets closer to Leon’s entrance, pulling his legs up to his shoulders, Chris teases Leon by pressing his head against Leon’s hole, giving a slight push as if he’s about to enter, watching Leon’s eyes flutter each time he does it, his mouth open with heavy breaths coming from him. Chris finally can’t hold back anymore and slowly pushes the tip of his dick inside Leon. Feeling the man beneath him stretch open to his girth. Moaning loudly as Chris pushes his head in, stopping to let Leon adjust to the girth of Chris’s dick. Leon panting, adjusting himself, then shaking his head telling Chris to continue pushing inside him, to fill him completely. Obliging to the request Chris begins to slowly insert himself into Leon, slowly sliding until he’s completely inside of Leon’s heat. Stilling himself as he waits for Leon to relax again, adjusting to him being inside there. Feeling him tighten and then relax as Chris began to slowly pull himself outwards until just the head is in again, re-inserting himself to the hilt. Leon moaning loudly as he is filled with Chris’s cock.

After becoming fully adjusted and stretching to engulf Chris, Leon pulls his legs off of Chris’s shoulders and wraps them around his waist, pulling him against him, forcing Chris to remain all the way inside of Leon. Leon’s arms wrapping up towards Chris’s neck as he leans over him starting to move his hips rocking inside of Leon.

**“God you feel so fucking amazing Chris. Don’t stop, don’t stop”**

Leon’s moans filling the room as Chris starts to push harder into Leon, pulling his hips further back each time, the sound of skin smacking against skin each time Chris plunges into Leon. Their lips catching each other, a deepened kiss occurring as Chris picks up the pace pushing all the way into Leon, rubbing the inner walls of the man. Their mouths filled with moans from both men.

“You’re so tight Leon. Being inside you feels so good” Chris grunts out

Panting hard, out of breath **“Chris, that spot right there. Deep inside me, hit right there again. That’s the spot where I need you to hit.”**

Hearing that, Chris begins to pump harder against Leon, moving faster and faster, pulling all the way out just about before slamming himself back into the smaller blonde beneath him. Leon’s moans getting louder and louder with each passing thrust of Chris. Knowing his orgasm is quickly approaching Leon pulls Chris down for a kiss as Chris pushes deeper into Leon causing Leon to moan loudly into Chris’s mouth as he begins his orgasm. Thick white ropes of his cum come erupting out of his cock, splashing onto his stomach as Chris continues to pump forcing more out of him as Leon shudders and his body shakes slightly. Not wanting Chris to stop Leon keeps telling him to keep going, feeling Chris’s pace soon even out to a rhythm of their bodies rocking against each other. Chris then pulling out of Leon completely, flipping him over onto all fours and shoving himself back in beginning to move and angled just at the right way that he’s hitting Leon’s prostate causing Leon to grab the headboard, moaning, feeling his cock getting harder by the second. He reaches down and start to rub himself as Chris pushes into him, strong hands on his waist holding him as he maneuvers his cock to hit that small spot, causing Leon so much pleasure. It isn’t long however before Leon feels himself about to release again, his moaning getting louder and louder

**“Fuck Chris, you’re going to make me cum again”**

Leon shouts as his orgasm escapes him, shooting all over the bed sheet beneath him, his body contracting around Chris pulling him in tightly to hear Chris saying he’s so close to cumming

**“Cum for me Chris, cum right in that spot, I want to feel all of you inside me.”**

Leon was moaning for Chris to finish in him. That being the tipping point for the man, with a loud growl he pushes himself all the way in feeling his orgasm occur deep inside the blonde under him. Each squirt of cum coming out forcefully against Leon’s prostate, the warmth hitting the spot in spurts. Feeling the space filling up Chris continues to pump his hips back and forth for another few minutes before he begins to pant harder again having a second orgasmic wave come over him, pushing out more of his cum inside of Leon. Filling the space up, his body stiffening as he rides his orgasm through. When his orgasm has finished, Chris begins to pull out of Leon, his spent cock falling down softly, his cum leaking out of Leon’s opened hole, trailing down his balls and dripping onto the bed as Leon’s cock hangs softly from his own orgasms. Chris moving over to the side and falling onto his back, Leon mimicking him only to be on his stomach partially on top of Chris, trailing his fingers across the man’s chest and stomach, down to the softening member giving it a good squeeze, feeling just how thick Chris really is, knowing that that was just inside him filling him up.

Kissing Chris’s chest, Leon releases his hold on Chris’s member, moving his hand back up to over Chris’s shoulder, pulling himself up where the two embraces, with more of the soft kisses that they first shared before succumbing to primal desires. Leon hearing Chris mumble something softly as he played with Leon’s hair, lulling him to sleep. Leon holding onto Chris, and Chris onto Leon. The two drift off to sleep entangled with one another in the early morning.


	5. Ch. 5 Opening Old Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Leon have a heart to heart after their night spent together before heading off to the asylum to face whatever creatures are there in wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! Sorry this chapter is short. But I wanted to make one of just them talking after their night together. Especially with them figuring out just what they are outside of partners on a mission. I'm going to be working on Ch.6 in between university work. I'm thinking there will be 7 maybe 8 chapters but we'll what happens. Hope you've all enjoyed everything so far!

Chapter 5

Opening Old Wounds

The two woke up in the morning after the sun had risen and the audible sounds of birds singing was brought to their attention. Leon, realizing he was not sleeping on a pillow discovered he was curled up next to Chris using his bicep as a pillow while having his one leg draped over top of him with Chris laying on his back head leaning down towards Leon holding his free hand. Not wanting to disturb Chris Leon tried to peel himself away carefully however Chris was already awake and just listening to the sound of Leon’s breathing as he was asleep.

“Good morning, did you sleep well?”

**“Mornin’ and yeah I don’t remember the last time I slept like I was completely dead to the world.”**

Pulling himself away from being on top of Chris, Leon moves over and rolls onto his side facing the man that he spent the entire night sleeping on tracing the shape of his body with his eyes, taking in every sculpted and chiseled muscle of Chris’s like he was some Greek statue.

“I wanted to talk about last night Leon.” Chris adjusted himself to a more upright position in the bed. “I don’t know what came over me and I’m sorry for it.”

Feeling his stomach sinking Leon pushed himself up to face Chris eye level. **“So what? Are you saying you regret us sleeping together? That when we finish this mission, we don’t speak of it and go back to being complete strangers?”**

Leon’s tone hovering between hurt and anger. Unable to decide if he should be angrier at the man in front of him or if he should be more upset because he really thought that Chris was different. Different than all the others who used and abused him throughout the years while he waited to finally be with Chris, slyly asking Claire about what Chris has been up to and how he’s been, if he’s been single. And here he is, apologizing for giving Leon what was probably the best night of his life. Waiting for a reply Leon is going through all the different scenario’s of how they’ll be able to complete the mission working together, if he should just pack up and let Chris finish it alone or have someone else come in. They know what BOW’s they’re facing now anyway. He doesn’t need Leon here.

“That’s not what I’m saying Leon. I wouldn’t even be able to lie and say I regret last night.” Chris stalled, trying to compose his thoughts to put into words and when he went to open his mouth Leon cut him off

 **“Then what are you trying to say Chris? Because all I’m hearing is “Thanks for letting me fuck you. We’ll go back to being strangers after this.” and to be honest Chris I’m not okay with it.”** His anger masking the sadness he feels creeping through his body.

“Leon stop it!” Chris snapped back. “I’m not going to argue with you, especially when it’s already hard enough to try and tell you what I’m trying to without you cutting me off.” Taking a deep breath Chris began to speak again. “I’m trying to tell you, that, I haven’t been with anyone in four years Leon. Four long fucking years that I’ve been mourning Piers. Hell, I’ve tried to be with someone else. I’ve gone out to bars and clubs even, picked someone up and brought them back to my place ready to move past the pain and each time we got to the front door I would kick them out. Tell them that I don’t feel good, or that I’m not in the mood anymore. A few stayed and hung out without anything happen, most of the time I got called some type of name. But each time, after the person left, I would be left sitting alone on the sofa or chair staring at the spot that Piers would have been at if he was still here. Or imagine him walking through the doors.” Chris’s voice hitched just enough for Leon to hear the strain it’s putting on him to tell him all of this so he sat there, quiet, letting Chris speak. “And then, we received letters from Ada about this possible outbreak. I couldn’t think of anyone to come with me until the idea of you came to my head. It only made sense and I figured, at this point, the crush I had on you back when we first met and were in contact with each other more and even the brief moment after Spain when I thought something was going to happen and didn’t. I was so sure that I was over it until last night. Until this mission where I feel like I can’t control myself around you. No matter how hard I try, I’m too scared to lose you, to see you get hurt. And the fact that it was so easy to be with you makes it worse. I know Piers would want me to move on, if the roles were reversed, I’d want the same thing for him. It scares me to think what all of this means to you. If you understand just how hard it is accepting that I slept without after being with only Piers. That I don’t want whatever this is to go away because of some reckless thing we decided to do so early on in whatever we have going on here.” His voice settling down and eyes casted towards the bed sheets avoiding all contact with Leon’s eyes Chris continues to stare, blinking his eyes trying to hold back tears. Uncertain what Leon is going to say, or even how he feels after explaining to him why this is a big deal to him.

Completely unsure how to react, Leon studies Chris for a moment. Watching his shoulders and chest rise and drop with each breath he takes, refusing to look up at him, but it’s obvious he’s trying not to break down about everything. Still trying to put on a strong face for Leon to make him feel safe and okay.

 **“Chris.”** Leon gets out. Reaching his hand up onto Chris’s shoulder. **“I’m sorry I started to raise my voice. I didn’t realize just how much this really affected you. I wasn’t aware of just how much losing Piers really hurt you emotionally, that you weren’t even sleeping with anyone else. I thought it was about having a relationship with someone.”** Leon removing his hand from Chris’s shoulder and moved himself closer to the man. **“You should have told me. We could have taken things slower, could have moved at a pace that was right for you in order for you to be able to do everything you needed to in order to get out of the hole you dug yourself into from your sadness. Even now though Chris, I’m not going anywhere. We have a mission to complete, and even after, I’m still going to be here for you. I’ve waited so long for this to happen that you would think I’m insane. That after Raccoon City I wanted to be on top of you, that I constantly bugged Claire asking about you trying to make it seem like I was just concerned for your well being and not my selfish desires. That even after Spain, how in the bar I wanted to drag you to the bathroom and lock the door because you came to help me.”** Leon taking a deep breath going to continue, feeling Chris’s hand holding onto his arm now pulling Leon towards him.

 **“I’m not going to walk away from whatever this is we have going on. But I need you to decide what this is.”** Leon leaning into Chris as he finishes wrapping his arms around the large torso and giving him a hug. **“I’m not asking for an answer right now, but when you’re ready, let me know.”**

Leon now pulling away from Chris giving him a hopeful smile picks himself up and climbs off the bed going to the wardrobe that has his bag to get clothes for the day because now it’s time that they go to the asylum and start exploring be cause if Leon’s gut feeling is right, they’re going to be there for a while. And that means he’s going to need all his ammunition and gear ready so he begins organizing everything as Chris gets out of bed and makes his was to the door.

“Thank you, Leon. I mean it. You don’t know how much it means.” Chris says as he walks out the door and makes his was down stairs to start getting his gear all ready knowing that the asylum is going to be their final stop and that whatever is going to happen will occur there. Now he has to figure out how much does Leon mean to him, and is he really ready to put the past behind him and move on from the loss of Piers and see whatever this is with Leon develop.

Leon walking downstairs geared up and looking like he is ready to take on an apocalypse looking at Chris who is similarly dressed. Ammo bags, his machete on his back, knifes on his leg and his tight form fitting BSAA t shirt on Chris turns to look at Leon “That’s a new knife you have there. Where did you get that one from? It looks like it’ll hold up to anything.” Seeing the flinch in Leon’s face as he pulled the knife out showing Chris, the blade, elegantly curved with a symbol of a snake towards the handle. Chris examines the knife when Leon begins to speak.

 **“That’s Jack Krausers knife. He was my old partner for my mission in South America, and then my enemy during my mission in Spain. He was also the first guy I was formally with in a relationship.”** Leon laughed a lighthearted laugh that was hovering around forced **“And let me tell you, that would have made a perfect teen coming of age movie about toxic relationships.”**

Not liking the way Leon had said that, Chris handed back the knife to him for him to slide it into its holster. If the relationship was that bad, why would he keep the knife? It must be a good knife if he’s going to keep it right?

“Leon, can I ask why it was so bad? And more importantly, why would you be holding onto that knife if it was a horrible time in your life?”

**“Like I said, Krauser was my partner in South America. And before that though, we were introduced and began training together under the radar. One thing led to another and before I knew it, we were dating. Except, it was more like I was his pet. He had to know where I was, what I was doing at all times. He would threaten any guys that got close to me, I’m pretty sure he even managed to make a few disappear because I never heard from them and they were labeled as missing. But it only became worse from there. Even if I didn’t want to have sex, he would guilt me into it, drug me so I would be horny and submissive. Eventually I tried to break it off and he didn’t like that so that very night when I told him it was over he completely socked me knocking me out. When I woke up I was tied down the table in his place. He had my wrists and ankles tied so tightly that the rope pulled and was burning my skin turning it raw. He said that the only way I was allowed to leave was if I took back what I said, that I was still his or else he would kill me and dispose of me so it looks like I went AWOL. So you can obviously guess what I chose.”**

“You agreed and were forced into that relationship against you will.”

**“You know it. I was like a canned sardine. Everywhere I turned I had Krauser hovering over me. Making sure I wouldn’t run. And when he would drink, he would get extra violent. I’ve had so many things thrown at me including this knife. One night while we were screaming at each other he decided that that was enough and started choking me, only releasing when he felt my body going to completely limp as everything started to turn black around me. And when I had the rush of oxygen fill my lungs he was standing over me, looming, and decided that he enjoyed it and forced himself on me fucking me hard while choking me. He liked the look of my body going limp, it helped him finish. It helped me tolerate it because I wasn’t lucid enough to really feel it. Then our mission in South America came where he was injured and then believed to have died in a crash. Only to see him ambush me in Spain working with Wesker. And so, we fought in hand to hand first with Ada helping me subdue him. Only for me to have to fight him in these old ruins where I finally killed him after his body mutated due to his infection. So, I took the knife as a reminder to myself that he’s dead, that I’m the one who killed him. But more importantly, that I’m the one who survived and was stronger.”**

Leon exhaled shaking his head. The knife back in its holster on his shoulder. Adjusting the strap to make sure it’s tightened. He looked over to Chris to see what the man was thinking only to see his lips pursed in a thin line, fist clenched like he wanted to punch something and this hatred behind his eyes.

“If he was still alive, I swear I would go kill him myself.” Is all Chris said as he looked away before turning his gaze back to Leon and approaching him. “I’m sorry you had to go through that. If I had any idea of what was happening, I would have come to help you.” Chris apologized as if it was his fault. One of his many habits, taking the blame for things he didn’t have any control over.

 **“It’s okay Chris. It was a long time ago, and I know that he’s gone. I saw to it myself and then the explosion that went through the island made sure of it. I appreciate it though.”** Leon said as he finished adjusting everything.

**“I suppose we should make our way to that hospital huh?”**

“Yeah, its about time we finished this.”

Except, Chris wasn’t sure it was going to be finished by just going there. He only knew that he was beginning to realize just what Leon’s happiness means to him and how much he wanted to protect the man. As the two had breakfast and went through their gear one more time, they left the house locking the door and began walking towards the hospital in the woods, hearing the sounds of snarling dogs and ragged breathing echoing in the silence they approached.


	6. Ch. 6 Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Leon finally explore the old asylum, facing the nightmares that are housed inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a delayed update! I got side tracked with LoZ BotW and school. I hope you enjoy it! This might be 8 chapters instead of 7. We'll see what happens. Thanks for the kudos! It means a lot to me. You all rock. <3

Chapter 6 

Exploration

As Chris and Leon began walking into the wooded area that butted up to the back of the house, they have been staying at for almost a week now they looked over at each other nodding. A silent acknowledgement that they both recognize the silence that was emanating from the woods with the echoes of growling cutting through the temporary moments of their foot steps being the only sound made. Unholstering their guns Chris and Leon cautiously moved at a slow but steady pace. Fast enough to not lose too much time but slow enough that they shouldn’t draw too much attention to their exact location should anything be skulking around them. 

As they continue their trek deeper and deeper Chris hears something approaching them fast. The sounds of something running and not slowing down. He puts his fist up to alert Leon to stop and the two take stance, slowly moving so their backs meet and begin to scope their surrounding area, looking as deep into the woods as they can. The hammering of feet getting louder and louder with the sounding of snarling. It’s as if on instinct both turn to their left and see their second Crimson Head running at them, hunched shoulders, long rotting fingernail clad hands moving back and forth with their arms and a guttural growling coming from deep in the creature’s throat. It’s eyes no longer human, and skin peeling off in small chunks the creature approaches Chris and Leon where both, once the creature is within clear shot open fire shooting multiple rounds into its torso and head causing the zombie to drop to its knees, blood beginning to pool around its body where the ground wasn’t able to absorb it fast enough. Chris and Leon going over to make sure it’s dead when Chris rolls the beast onto it’s back and puts the muzzle of his Samurai Edge directly into its mouth pulling the trigger one more time for good measure. 

Chris pulling out the vials Rebecca gave him prepares a sample for her to study from the creature understanding that if there is a new virus, she’ll need all the samples she can get. Making sure that not only did he get skin but blood in the vial he packs it up and gives Leon a smile and nod signaling that he’s ready. Still hearing the sound of howling the two decide to pick up their pace because they did not want to get caught essentially in the open and get surrounded by a pack of Cerberus. 

Halfway to their destination the sound of howling is upon them and they see what they were hoping to not encounter in the openness of the forest. Several Cerberus appearing behind the one that’s howling. Exposed rib bones, blood matted fur, tongues hanging out over sharp fangs and eyes bloodshot with no iris. Bloody foam oozing from their mouths as they appear to fall into a formation behind the one howling.   
“Shit. Was really hoping we’d get lucky.” Leon grunted out as he readied Matilda taking aim at the pack leader lining up the shot and pulling the trigger. Seeing his bullet hit the zombified dog in its shoulder instead of the head like he had aimed it to. “Fuck. I don’t remember them being able to move that fast back in Raccoon City!”   
“No time to think about it. Just take them out before anything else decides to appear.” Chris comments taking aim seeing three of the eight dogs come charging towards them. Pulling the trigger of his own gun he sees the same thing happen. What should have been a clear shot into the head only hit the shoulder while his second shot completely missed. Firing the last five bullets in his clip one falls to the ground while Leon manages to kick back one of the dogs as it leapt towards him knocking the thing on its side and before it could get up firing two rounds clear into the skull and with a yelp it stayed down. The third rushing up Leon to pounce gets caught off guard as Leon jumps to the side landing on his back with Matilda drawn and shoot it clear in the chest as its midair forcing it to collapse when landing seeing Chris turning and firing two rounds into it while on the ground. 

At that exact moment though, the remaining five dogs all begin run towards them growling and snarling. The foam from their mouths flying off their tongues after each bark. Leon and Chris both ready themselves when Chris not wanting to deal with this pulls the shotgun off his back and aims it at the pack running towards them waiting until they’re within range to pull the trigger causing two to be blasted backwards and the others to scatter going around the two agents allowing for them to be picked off easily. Going to investigate the corpses Leon calls over to Chris pointing out that one of the dogs has a training collar on it with a small portion of chain still attached.   
“These dogs must have been chained up somewhere and either broke loose or were released by something.” Chris said while looking at Leon with a puzzled look, unsure what to make of it. “Why would someone deliberately send these mindless creatures out into the wilderness? It’s not like they’d bring a subject back.” Chris continued as he nudges the remains ensuring that it is completely dead. Chris hasn’t come across a reanimated Cerberus after putting one down but he didn’t want to take any chances. Agreeing that they need to move on Chris and Leon continue their walk to the asylum taking out any zombies that they’ve come across. More of them beginning to appear as they neared their destination and becoming more dangerous, rushing the agents upon first sight. The Crimson Heads were in abundance, much more so than the regular zombies, all of which made Chris uneasy, remembering his encounter with the monsters back in the Arklay mansion. Wishing he had Jessica’s lighter with him to burn the bodies like he would in confined hallways. Pushing the thought out of his head Chris brings himself back to the current task at hand and begins to move forward again. The asylum now in sight and not a moment too soon as it’s hitting the afternoon and the last thing Chris wants to do is be out in the middle of the woods with the horde of the undead roaming around and charging him and Leon when they can’t see well.   
“Hey. There’s the hospital. Let’s get there and get inside where we’ll have a little bit more protection on our blind sides.”   
“Right behind you.”   
As Chris and Leon approach the exterior wall that surrounds the property, they notice that Will wasn’t exaggerating when he was telling them about the structure. The exterior wall was to keep people out just as much as it was to keep the patients inside. Unsure if they should look for a chunk of wall that was demolished, they decide to go around to the left and make their way to the main entrance because if it’s not open, they can could climb the gate and unlock it from the inside at least. Once they reached the gate, the sun was hanging low casting a low glow that made the already unsettling presence of the hospital just that much more unsettling. Grabbing hold of the gate Leon realizes that it’s locked from the inside like they feared except it’s not a sliding bar lock, it’s a complete pad lock that requires a key. Sighing to himself he turns to Chris.   
“Give me a boost up and over. I’ll look in the guard house right there for the key and come back to unlock the gate for you.”   
Agreeing, Chris helps boost Leon up so he can grab hold of the top of the gate and pull himself up and over landing cautiously. He turns on his light and moves towards the guard house right there. A solid structure made out of stone with a window facing the driveway with a cutaway where they could check ID and paperwork before allowing someone to proceed further in. The building though, being slightly longer, appearing to have at least two rooms as Leon begins to circle to the back to where the door inside should be. Once approaching the door Leon hears the sound of rustling inside the small building. Readying Matilda he pushes open the door into the main room with the window peering out towards Chris. The room a complete mess, dust covering the desk and cabinets, paperwork strewn about, clipboards scattered, scratch marks in the desk and dried blood leading towards a door on to the right of the window. The noise coming from behind that door Leon begins to pull the door open slowly thinking to himself how he hates pulling open doors when something is on the other side that could get the jump on him. He see’s a body sitting on a toilet, pants dropped down to the ground around its ankles, the body shaking slightly, head slumped forward. A putrid smell washing over Leon as he begins to entering the room, Matilda drawn facing the body, fighting the need to vomit he slowly reaches out for the body when it topples forward seeing a rat come crawling out the back of the bodies head quickly scurrying between Leon’s feet and into the main room of the hut. Sighing a breath of relief Leon decides to check the body for a key.   
“Talk about getting caught with your pants around your ankles.”  
Leon says as he starts to search the pockets of the jacket on the body for the key to the main gate separating him and Chris. The jacket turning up empty. Leon relents and lifts the body back up onto the toilet deciding the check the pants pockets. He maneuvers the pants so he can reach the pockets feeling around only to find a wallet in the back pocket with the deceased mans license, ID badge, credit cards, some cash and a letter folded up in between two cards. Leon deciding to open it to see if it has any information that might be useful begins to read the letter  
“Don,   
I’m getting the fuck out of here tonight. I don’t know what is going on in this place but I don’t want to stick around to find out. There are too many strange noises coming from some of those wings that are supposedly “sealed off” and there’s been too many patients and even medical staff just go missing. Not to mention all the keys that she makes us have to carry. Brass locks on the basement doors, silver locks on the first floor, the serpent key that takes into the lab. It’s too much. I hope you do the same and leave. Fuck this place. The pay isn’t worth it. I left the gate key taped under the sink and will climb over the wall. I hope to see you outside that place.   
Harold”   
“What the fuck was going on here?”  
Leon began feeling under the sink only to feel the tape on the bottom of the sink, but no key underneath it. Cursing to himself, he began looking on the round around the pedestal and body hoping that it came loose and fell. With no luck finding the key after a couple minutes of looking Leon hears gunshots. Rushing out the door and back to the gate he see’s Chris standing there, his gun drawn and a dead zombie laying on the ground.   
“Please tell me you got the key”   
“I wish. There was only a dead guy with the back of his head missing and note that was saying some weird shit was going on here. The person who left it said the key was taped under the sink but when I checked it wasn’t there and I couldn’t find it in the bathroom.”  
“Just great. It’s getting dark and I’d like to not have more unexpected visitors while I wait here. While you were in the guardhouse, I checked the immediate area. There seems to be a hole in the bottom of the wall just a little way down. I might be able to squeeze under it to get it.”   
“I don’t like the idea of not being able to see you in case you need help but that’s fine. Just talk while we walk down to it.”  
The two walked and Leon filled Chris in on the details of the note, about how there are multiple keys that are needed to gain access to the different floors and the lab that is apparently contained withing the building. Once reaching the spot Chris was talking about Leon looks at the hole.   
“Chris, I think you might be too big for this. Or at the very least you won’t be able to squeeze through with your gear.”  
“I can toss my gear over the wall to you.”   
After discussing the idea, Leon yields and has Chris throw his gear over the wall, putting it against the wall nicely. Seeing Chris begin to push himself through the hole, narrowly getting his massive shoulders and head through the hole, he begins wiggling his hips as he uses his elbows to push off the wall. Once Chris manages to finish pulling himself through the hole, he gets up, shaking off as much dirt and mud as he can from his clothes before putting all his gear back on. At this point, it’s getting too dark to go without their flashlights. Making sure they’re both on the two head back to the driveway and begin walking up it towards the main structure noticing how off to the sides there are other small shed like buildings, overgrown grass and weeds and raised gardens that must have been used to harvest vegetables.   
Unlike the front gate, the main structures door is unlocked and easily openable. The two push open the large cathedral like double doors bringing them into a hallway with benches on either end, low coffee tables that have been toppled over, pushed on top of each other and even on the benches. The floor a sleek white stone that at one point was well maintained and polished, now cracked in some spots, a layer of dirt and dust covering it. The two make their way to the central room, octagonal in shape, with hallways branching off from each end with the very back end being a large steel door on a track that must be powered electrically. In the center of the room is a desk set up that looks like the nursing desk as well as the receptionist combined. The large piece mimicking the shape of the room with filing cabinets around it. Starting to check the setup, Leon and Chris begin sifting through the files that were left out as if the people all left in a hurry. Medical documents showing patients clearly infected with a virus beginning to change into zombies, pictures showing the progression, documents reporting the levels of aggression changing, how patients would begin attacking each other and staff members, biting them, exhibiting necrotic patches of flesh that get ripped off after complaints of sever itching. Boils forming that would burst smelling of death, how patients would complain of being hungry but the hunger never being satisfied no matter how much they would eat. Even going so far as eating until they made themselves physically ill. After what felt like hours of checking drawers, cabinets, paper work, the two come across another note written by a nurse on the back of a patients file.   
“I thought Umbrella was gone?”  
The file detailing how the patient began exhibiting signs of mutation unlike the others simply becoming mindless zombies. This patient, whenever her blood was drawn and came in contact with oxygen it would burst into flames and burn until it was evaporated leaving a scorch mark. She would complain of feeling constantly feverish despite her temperature being normal. The pain she was in only for the staff to have found her dead in her room the one morning. It appears she managed to steal a knife from the kitchen staff and used it to slice open her own throat deep enough that she bled out before even choking.   
“Umbrella?”  
“It appears so. Look at the map hanging on the wall. It’s their logo alright.”   
Pointing at the large map that’s been ripped in some spots, stained and not hanging perfectly but enough to see the design of the building. Leon puts the file down and makes his way over to the map, Chris following him.   
“If the overseers were Wesker, Birkin and Ada that explains why it was funded by Umbrella, but this patient wasn’t from back then. How is Umbrella still functioning when it’s been disbanded?”   
“I’m not sure Leon. Lets’ hope we find more evidence explaining just what the hell is going on here.”   
Looking over the map the two notice the legend on bottom pointing to their location and showing what each wing is considered. Going in a circle clockwise starting from the bottom left, the wings were labeled; Storage, Medical Bay, Cells A, Overseers Office, Cells B, Dining Hall, Cells C and then the entry way that they came in. The map, easily enough to understand also opened up more questions though. Why would the overseer’s office have such a large steel door to it? Deciding that they should start checking out each the two agree to split up but to keep their radio’s on to keep in touch if they other finds something or needs help. Chris deciding to make his way to the dining hall since it should be easy to clear while Leon took to checking the storage wing to see if the power supply to the computers and steel door was there and could be switched on for them. The two agreeing to keep their radios open decided that if the other found something or encountered any of the zombies to immediately call for the other person to respond for backup. The two agents split, walking in their separate directions, Chris the whole time noticing just how heavy and loud his foot steps were against the tile while he didn’t even hear Leon move as he walked away towards the storage wing. Looking over his shoulder as he moves towards the door way taking him out of the central location, through the dark he can only tell where Leon is due to the light coming from his ear piece. Not wanting to waste too much time Chris turns back to the large oversized double doors in front of him. Stained a dark color that’s not natural to the natural wood, the doors not particularly impressing outside of their scale have large silver handles to open into the room. Chris grabs hold of the door handles and pushes open the doors slowly straining his ears listening to tell if he can hear anything moving in the vast dining hall. With no sound besides the creaks of the doors he pushes them open so they don’t close behind him. Chris immediately begins to scan the room, taking in just how messy and filthy the place is. A strong stench of rotten food tainting the air in here. There are several tables strewn about the hall that at one point or another were probably set up meticulously and ordered by the staff, now to be turned on their sides, rotated to different ways, large gashes marked many of the tables that are flipped on their side. Blood splatters tainting the floors and walls, light fixtures that were once polished and hanging high up now on the ground, tarnished, broken, completely useless. This room has definitely seen better days when it was up and functioning and Chris thought to himself how gorgeous it must have been after it’s construction. Untainted by people, much less Umbrella scum. There are metal carts sitting out with bottles of medications and even some syringes still filled with some type of fluid. Chris taking his time, checking behind and under the tables to make sure a creature like the Crimson Head or worse gets the jump on him. As he walked towards a cut out with a large arch, he began to feel cold air wafting towards him, the smell of decay getting stronger as he approached the dark archway. Chris moving slowly, foot steps still making a small echo regardless of how gentle he thinks he’s walking Chris begins to hear something dripping. A soft but loud drip into a puddle of something. The distinct sound of fluid landing on another fluid in his ears. He takes a step through the archway into the adjacent pungent room seeing it’s the kitchen where the patients were served their meals on a tray, set up buffet style. The glass barrier shattered laying on the counter and ground. The bars that the trays would rest on bent at full ninety-degree angles, some even appeared to have been snapped in half leaving jagged edges. The tile in here showing cracks from something big having been in here. Yet again, the room feels cooler than the main hall Chris notices two very large walk-in freezers and refrigerator in the back behind a series of commercial stoves and ovens to have been used for preparing all the food. Now rusted, stained and crusted with god knows what. The dripping sound coming from the back but unsure where it is. Standing still to make sure he’s alone Chris only hears the dripping, getting slightly louder now as he makes his way towards the back. Checking the counters and open cabinets for anything useful, something to give him an idea of just what happened here, what caused all this destruction because there’s no way that it was due to urban explorers. As he makes his way towards the back the cold air flowing freely from a freezer whose door has been ripped off the hinges. Pulling out his Samurai Edge Chris rounds the corner into the freezer quickly scanning side to side, only to see that the freezer is filled with bodies. Hanging human bodies. Some people dressed in civilian clothes, others clearly have been doctors or medical staff and some who were dressed in what looked like all white pajamas. Were all of these people staff and patients? Or really any unfortunate soul to have come here at the wrong time? Walking over to examine the hanging bodies he notices that one is still fresh. He see’s fresh blood coming out of the one victims’ mouth, dribbling down their chin and neck, staining their white jacket. No sense feeling bad searching the bodies for anything Chris thinks to himself. They’re dead, aren’t they? No good will come of him worrying. He starts checking the pockets of the body clad in a white jacket, not finding anything in the pockets, moving onto the people in civilian clothes, Chris pulls out a note from the back pocket of a man who had to have been not much older than Chris is now. The note, explaining why him and his wife can no longer return to the facility due to their son’s “increased mental distress when they are present” and that with them not interfering in his treatment they believe a new treatment medication would help cure him of his ailment and make it as if he never suffered from one. The not said he was a perfect candidate. They must not have liked that because they didn’t leave and ended up in the freezer hanging on hooks through the soft spot on their jaw protruding out their mouths. Neither of them held anything else of significance. That leaving the only body in there left, the one that belonged to a patient there he presumes. Though this one, marks all over his arms, like his veins were trying to push out of his body. Clear distinct bruising, small welt like spots appearing on his one arm. Chris reached his hand into the pocket of the deceased to find it empty however, feeling something on his thigh underneath the pocket. Chris heavily debating if he’s really going to pull down this mans pants exposing him just to look at his thigh. He decides that he has to, this lump is hard, thin and pointed at one end. Almost like a small knife was shoved into his body. Slowly working the pants down off the man’s hips, doing his best not to stare at the body in front of him he stops pushing the pants down and notices, all across the man’s abdomen, dozens of injection sites, all from syringes that had more than one needle. They had eight small needles that formed a perfect octagon. Some of the spots swollen while others were faded. The same markings on his arms were beginning to mimic down onto his legs and even around the mans back. When Chris had the pants down just under where this lump was, he began feeling it. Taking notice to the fact that the area looks like it has been stitched up post death. Not liking what he was about to do Chris pulled out his knife and began cutting into the mans thigh peel back the skin and muscle to try and expose the object. Making small noises of visible disgust while grimacing Chris pushed in two of his fingers fishing around for the lodged object. Finally, being able to feel one end of it he manages to cross his fingers over one another while holding the thin part and starts to pull it from the leg. When Chris’s fingers re-emerge from the fresh wound, they’re covered with necrotic tissue and crusted blood. Pulling the pants back up and wiping his fingers and the object off on the jacket of the other person hanging in front of him Chris examines the key to discover that it’s brass with a small circular top. Pocketing the newly found key he leaves the frigid freezer moving over to the next one pulling open the door only to be met with dozens of wrapped meats that even though in a freezer, must have went rotten prior to them being turned back on because there was frozen blood and god knows what else on the ground, pieces of meat out that looks like it has been bitten into raw. Shutting the door Chris followed through the same with the refrigerator, however, when he opened the door, he was met with a ghastly sight. The body of one of the people reported missing, hanging there, having to have been placed recently as blood ran freely down their leg to where their foot has been removed. A small puddle of blood formed underneath them stretching out, and the dripping sound is coming from. Shaking his head Chris turns to leave. Making his way back through the kitchen into the dining hall, he begins to hear the sound of something else in the wing moving. He crouched down and moved up against the wall that is separating him from the room and whatever else is in there. Sliding down to the far end he pokes his head around looking into the dining hall not seeing what it was making the noise but still able to hear it. He decides to move into the room a little, might as well finish looking at the end of the room where it appears to be piles of clothing and furniture. He checks down the length of the room still not seeing anything but hearing the foot steps moving. But, when he reaches the end where the clothes are, he see’s that there’s rats eating whatever rotten food is there. Squeaking and moving about. Chris kneels down and scares them off, checking they were. Noticing it’s not clothing but table clothes Chris gets back up and turns around seeing towards the center, on one of the light fixtures, something sitting and watching him. Of course, upon making contact with Chris’s eyes it lets out this ear-piercing scream, dropping from the fixture and running towards Chris showing it’s one arm to be slightly larger and having three long sharp claws at the end. Chris pushing his mic so he can radio Leon realizes that it’s not transmitting in the dining hall for some reason. Cursing to himself he makes the split-second decision to dive to the left narrowly avoiding the sharp claw that came jabbing at him aiming to pierce through his chest. After recovering from the dodge Chris is back up on his feet, pistol drawn and aiming directly at the head. With fifteen rounds in the clip Chris fire three shots directly into the creature’s head, barely causing it to stumble back and appearing to only make it angry, Chris changes strategy and decides to gain some space between him and this creature. Making a run for it he tries to widen the distance to avoid that claw hearing the creature’s footsteps approaching him from behind extraordinarily fast. The heavy breathing of the monster getting louder as it gains on Chris it swings its enlarged hand at his back knocking him forward to the ground tumbling and into a table that’s been flipped on its side. Pulling his hand gun back up and aiming at the creature’s chest firing five shots clean into the center of its chest. The creatures getting angry again screams at Chris and jumps backwards landing on the balls of its feet, and beginning to crouch down. Chris, staggering to his feet pushes himself around the table to the other side and as he see’s the creature land in his pathway to the door beginning to straighten itself back up and move towards him, claw outstretched and pulled back getting ready for another thrust at him, aiming to impale him. Chris seeing that he is right by the cart with loaded with the medications grabs it and pulls out one of the filled syringes getting ready to time his dodge as the creature charges and shoves its arm outstretched to him. His dodge to the side less graceful as he would have hoped as he didn’t time it perfectly getting a scratched on his left shoulder taking a piece of his shirt clean off but causing the creatures claw to go into the wooden table and pierce is it getting stuck. Chris seizing the moment grabs the syringe and uncaps it, jamming the unknown substance into the creature’s neck. The creature grabbing at it’s neck with it’s other hand trying to turn to face Chris, snarling and growling, it rips its claw from the table and turns abruptly slamming the back of the claw into Chris’s chest forcing him backwards. The creature still grabbing at its neck, unable to stand upright wobbling as it tries to approach Chris again with its claw raised above it’s head. Chris pulls up his gun aiming at the creatures’ head keeping track of the bullets in the chamber and begins to fire the remaining eight clean into its face and chest. The creature dropping to its knees and falling forward, claw outstretched to Chris, groaning and snarling as it stiffens, blood mixed with thick yellow puss coming from it’s face and chest, pooling slightly onto the ground. Chris reaching up to his shoulder that was slashed wincing at the pain, feeling the warm sticky wetness from his blood that was escaping. Making his way back to the doors that he came through with haste Chris hears what he thinks is more moaning, glancing over his shoulder he begins to see the creature begin to get up, looking at him, it’s face and chest bubbling with small eyes forming and popping, the same mixture of puss and blood squirting from the openings but only as they land does Chris notice small flames erupt briefly from the fluid and die down until the wounds that Chris inflicted were smoothed over. Not looking to continue this fight Chris races to the door as the beast screams loudly piercing his ears causing him to wince slightly in pain while running. He manages to get through the doors into the main hall turning and pushing the doors shut as quickly as he could and slams the doors shut using the lock mechanism to lock the doors shut. Hearing a loud thud as the creature began pounding the wall, growling, snarling, and screaming that almost sounded like cries begging to have someone come check on it.   
After only a couple of minutes wails stopped, the banging had ceased and it fell quiet once again. Hoping that is the last of this beast that Chris see’s he makes his way back to the central desk set up where him and Leon first were before splitting. Checking his radio again he’s still not able to transmit out to him. He pulls out the kit that Rebecca had given him and decides to take a sample of his own blood for her to test in case something did in fact infect him while digging in the corpses leg or from the creatures claw possibly exposing him to whatever it is that transformed it. He put a make shift patch on the cut and reloaded his gun. Wondering to himself where Leon could have gotten to if he didn’t hear that thing screaming or Chris’s gunshots during their encounter. Remembering Leon said he was going to check out the storage wing, Chris thinks that maybe he was already deep in the wing so the sound didn’t reach him. Except when getting to the door, it’s shut, and locked clearly needing a key. There’s no way Leon would have made it in there unless he forced the door open and there’s no sign of that being the case with the wing causing Chris to worry now that he doesn’t know where Leon went or how to get in contact with him because yelling out to him would alert any other unwelcomed guests and lead them to his location. Or worse, cause Leon to get hurt and possible killed. Noticing that the door has a brass lock instead of silver like the other, Chris pulls out the key he found and tries it. With a simple click, the door unlocked. Holding onto the key still, Chris pushes open the door into the storage wing. The immediate smell of dust overwhelms him causing him to cough as he aims his light into the wing seeing it packed with shelving units along the walls and crates piled high with only a small space at the stop that would be big enough for someone of Leon’s size to squeeze through. Checking the first twenty feet of the wing he sees an electrical panel, but when he tries to flip any of the switches nothing happens. Thinking to himself that there must be another panel or generator somewhere he admits defeat and leaves the wing and starts to walk up towards the medical bay where he hears the faint sound of gunshots echoing through the halls. Unsure if they’re deep in the medical bay or coming from the patient cells in the A wing he decides to hurry to the medical bay. Seeing it’s no better off than the dining hall, with exam tables and chairs flipped over, dented and bent, similar scratch marks across the walls, cracked tiles on the floor, what appears scorched pieces of wood housing a black tar like substance. He hears the sounds of the gunshots echoing louder. Reloading his gun Chris goes into recon mode. Gun brough upright, side stepping as he moves. He sees there’s a series of small examination rooms flanking each side of the wing with a walkway above it that must have rooms for patients to stay in if they were sick or go injured.   
His movements though were cut short as when he began to approach one of the exam rooms, the door is busted down with several zombies shambling out from it. Knowing he has to get to Leon and can’t waste time Chris makes haste in dispatching the zombies with clean shots to their knees before finishing them off with a headshot. Assuming Leon is in the back of the hall, where there appears to be a main office, most likely that of the head doctor he starts to pick up his pace into a jog only to be stopped by the sounds of bodies falling over the railing from above and the all too familiar growls of the Crimson Heads panting and charging.   
“I can’t catch a break, can I?”   
Chris says to himself as he pulls up his Samurai Edge and begins to fire, aiming directly for their heads. Counting down each bullet he uses until he hits zero and releases the clip allowing it to fall to the ground reloading quickly and turning around to shoot the few zombies that were moving towards him taking them out with ease. Finally, able to catch his breath Chris notices that each of these zombies were wearing patient clothing while some were in lab coats. Not wanting to take the time to confirm that each one of them is in fact dead he turns on his heel and starts his jog down the hall towards the main office, hearing the gunshots followed by a loud shrieking sound like what he just heard in from the creature in the dining hall. Feeling the panic beginning overtake him he bursts into a full spring to the door of large office taking note how it spans from one end of the hall to the other. Gunshots and crashing can be heard from behind the door. The doorknob only jiggling as he tries to turn it, he begins to kick that the door with it not giving to him. He starts to pound on the door screaming for Leon to open the door when he finally hears Leon shouting back   
“The door is barricaded shut. I feel through the ceiling after this thing came crashing in the window at me.”   
Hearing Leon shoot a few more rounds at the creature he yells for him to hold out just a little longer. Turning to head back and run up the stairs to the rooms he Chris see’s that some of the zombies he shot didn’t stay down and are being accompanied by more. Switching out for his shotgun he checks how many rounds he has totaling up to eight. Plenty to get through and make it up the stairs. Making his way he fires off the first round followed by a second, then a third. Pushing back the zombies and putting some down completely. He rushes up the stairs to be greeted by the growling of a Licker scurrying out of one of the patient rooms. Chris rushes towards it and before it had a chance to react at him, he pulled up the shotgun and fired two rounds directly into its chest and head causing it to lunge backwards on it’s back. He rushes past the creature and jumps over the railing onto the roof of the office seeing the hole that Leon must have created when he was ambushed. The sounds of the monsters screeching and Leon’s gunshots loud and clear beneath him Chris jumps down through the hole without second guessing landing on his feet with the creature in front of him as it starts to make it’s way towards Leon who’s gun clicks out of ammo, and not enough space for him to reload and get away. Chris drops the shotgun and grabs his machete out of its holster and with a swift slash cuts into the creatures. A blood curdling yelp escapes the beast as it lurches away from Chris turning, as blood begins to pour from the wound. Going in for a second swing Chris’s arm is caught buy the creatures non fully mutated hand and arm, twisting his wrist forcing Chris to drop his machete and throwing him back landing on top of a desk skidding off the other side. Tasting the blood in his mouth he spits and pulls out his Samurai Edge, popping up from behind the desk and firing a clean shot directly into wounded side of the creature.   
Leon seizing the moment of Chris’s distraction from the creature manages to reload his final magazine into Matilda taking note to the twelves bullets he has. Seeing Chris’s shotgun and machete on the ground by the creature Leon pulls his gun up aiming directly at the creatures’ head firing two rounds into it as it was approaching Chris noticing that the spots being damaged are beginning to bubble and erupt, gushing out visceral as it looks like eyes form and then burst like G would each time Leon defeated one variant of it. Yelling over to Chris to distract the creature, Leon formulates a plan on just how to stop this so they can get out. Chris agreeing, yells at the creature and starts to fire more rounds into its chest and abdomen. The creature visibly upset with the attack being conducted starts to move towards Chris jumping onto the desk as Chris backs up towards the back wall carefully keeping an eye to not have Leon in the aim of his fire causing himself to work towards the corner of the room. Leon seeing that what Chris is doing to avoid firing anywhere near him rushed over to the machete grabbing it, he climbed onto the desk and jumped onto the creatures back tackling it to the ground plunging the machete through it’s back and out it’s chest onto the ground pulling Matilda up to the back of its head where he fires three bullets into it. The creature groaning finally beginning to still as visceral was leaving its body. Pulling the machete out of it’s back Leon gets up from the creature only to have Chris rush over to him, pulling him into tight hug telling him how awesome he is and at the same time never to do something so reckless again. Confused as to what was happening Leon wiggles to get loose so he can catch his breath by the painful hug Chris had him in.   
“Jeez, took you long enough to get here. I thought I was going to get to have this beauty all by myself.”  
“You can keep it. I dealt with this thing back in the dining hall and thought I killed it.” Chris laughed as he took the machete from Leon, wiping the blade down on a lab coat that was hanging on one of the chairs and sheathing it.   
“How many bullets do you have left? There’s going to be a few zombies left out there that will want our attention once we get out of this office.”  
“Yeah, I pushed them into an exam room so I didn’t waste them. I’m guessing they broke the door huh?”  
“Yeah, they did as I was rushing towards you.”

The two breathing a sigh of relief began to check the room. Seeing notes strewn about, case files piled under desks and on tables. One in particular catching Leon’s eye, a letter marked with a butterfly at the bottom addressed to one of the doctors. Reading the letter Leon calls over to Chris to let him know what he found. Explaining that the letter is from Ada, but from several years ago, addressing how Wesker didn’t her enough to let her into the lab to see the real efforts of studying the viruses and that she’s hoping this doctor can build enough of a relationship with the him to gain access to the lab seeing as there’s only one key that leads down there and without it she can’t complete her contract.  
“If this letter is from so long ago, what could she have been after?”  
“I’m not sure, but I’m guessing it has something to do with T-Veronica. I know Wesker was looking for a sample of it at one point as well. But if he already had a sample here, there has to be something different about it that she planned on crossing him for in order to sell it.”   
As the two continued to look, they began to hear the growling from the creature laying on the ground across the room from them, the audible sounds of something starting to smolder and burn, with the popping sounds of those eyes the both rush to the side of the room seeing the creature get up and screech at them once it was standing upright before running at the barricaded door breaking it open and climbing up the side of the office and the sound of glass being broken and falling to the ground. Glancing at the path that the creature took they observed how the blood that still dripped out would ignite and burst into a small flame only to out and repeat the process for a minute before turning into a tarry goop on the ground. The finished looking through the room only to discover there was only patient files detailing their reactions when administered T and G which explains why some of the creatures behave like they do. As they left, Chris in taking lead the few zombies that were up shambling on the stairs up to the second level Leon pulls the shotgun from Chris pushing him to the ground and drops to his own back aiming up as the Licker Chris fought off while making his way to Leon growled and leapt from the top of the office towards Leon and Chris. Leon reacting quickly though managed to fire the last two remaining shotgun bullets into the Lickers head causing it to go limp in midair as it fell off to the side of the two agents.   
“Fuck me. Good thing you have my back or else I would have been done for.”  
“Someone has to keep an eye on you from doing stupid shit.”   
Handing the shotgun back to Chris, he reloads it and places it back on his lower back holster tossing Leon two more magazines for Matilda as he cocks his own gun and takes out the two remaining zombies that were in their way to leave the medical bay. The agents decide to go through the patient cells, A, B, and C wings to check for any clues or signs of what happened. Aside from encountering a few zombies, the occasional Licker they only found notes left by patients detailing their abandonment by the staff, how there’s strange creatures roaming the halls, and how they attack anyone who gets within their line of sight. They also discovered some first aid materials stashed in a few cells where people were holding out most likely for someone to come help them. Little did they know that help wasn’t coming. Some patients left suicide notes detailing how they were abandoned and were confused but were coherent enough to understand that getting bitten by one of the creatures would turn you into one so the opted to take themselves out as seen by the many bodies that decorated the hallways hanging off the railings still. Others so far decayed that the bodies fell to the ground before being eaten by insects and rodents alike. Their ammo being reduced by scouring through the wings began had them thinking outside the box in order to fend off the zombies so they don’t run out of ammo completely.   
Finding themselves back in the main hall, back at the same section of desks that they first found themselves at when entering the two decided that since there weren’t any other panels to start up the power that they have to go through the storage wing and will have to separate with Leon squeezing through the gap that was left on top of the boxes that were piled since they were unable to be moved due to their weight. The agents make their way into the storage wing where Chris shuts the door behind them and locks it to try and keep the area safe for fear of that creature coming back after them or anything else coming in and cornering Chris while Leon is on the other side doing god knows what. After locking the door Chris hands the brass key he found to Leon in case he needs it on the other side and helps give him a boost up onto the boxes where he drops down onto the other side.  
“If I didn’t have allergies I sure do now. Back here is covered in dust and cobwebs.”   
“We’ll find you a good allergist when you get back. You better hurry up.”   
“I’ll go as quickly as possible. At least this time I don’t have crazy cultists chasing me through enclosed stone buildings.” Leon said jokingly.   
Secretly though, he was grateful for that. If he had to face any more crossbow wielding cultists with crazy prisoners with long claws in tight spaces, he might actually lose it. Holding Matilda in a resting position Leon began to walk down the rest of the wing. Narrow pathways made from storage racks and boxes piling high up making it hard to survey his surroundings to know if there’s anything on the other side of his walkway, his anxiety creeping up on him starting to make him jump at every little sound made. Unsure if it’s rats, roaches or the undead Leon stops at each sound and starts looking side to side quickly, checking behind him and then back in front of him. Not liking just how dark it is this far back in the wing he tells himself that if there was anything approaching from behind him, he’d hear it due to just how deafeningly silent it really is while he’s alone. Memories of Raccoon City police station flood into his memory, the silence surrounding him with the faint sounds of heavy foot prints of the Tyrant walking around looking for him, the moans of the zombies as they limp through the halls feasting on any dead bodies on the ground, even on each other. A sack of flour falling off the shelf causes him to jump, not realizing he was holding his breath, sucking in air like it was water while in the desert. Looking around the area he see’s a small group of mice investigating the flour and moving on from it since it didn’t provide them with anything to eat.   
Deciding to follow their motions, Leon began to continue walking on. Taking note of just how many crates there really were in here, how many of them were boarded up and sealed shut completely. No lid to open, no signs or even markings on the crates telling what they were. For all he knows, they could have been housing some of these zombies or other abominations that are just waiting for some unfortunate fool to open them. As far as he knows, zombies don’t die unless you burn them or put a bullet through the brain. Thinking back to just how many bullets he has left for Matilda, he takes his own inventory, thirty bullets. He has exactly thirty bullets left to deal with anything that’s back here. Joking to himself, he says out loud, “Maybe I’ll get lucky and there will be only a panel back here to flip a switch and I can head back to Chris.” Knowing full well that that is wishful thinking, he may be considered lucky surviving everything he’s had to endure beginning with Raccoon City but he knows he isn’t that lucky that this area back here will be void of any monsters.   
After what felt like hours of walking, Leon reaches what he presumes is the end of the wing only to see a desk with paperwork scattered all across it, drawers open, a white board with what he is assuming a blood hand print trailing down it but no body and scribbles all across it about orders. Deciding to investigate it further, Leon begins sifting through all the paper work, order forms, inventory counts, threats from the orderlies about making sure that nothing is damaged upon its arrival. Sighing to himself thinking how nice it was that all the important documents have normally just been left out for him to find. Almost like it was planted there for him so he could understand just what the hell was going on. But this place, this place was a whole other scenario. It was completely hidden, it was off the radar, out of the way and if these murders and reports of monsters didn’t start popping up, it would have remained that way and whoever is here could continue working privately without disturbance. While searching through drawers, he finally strikes gold. A small folded note tucked in between pages of a packet titled “Crate Instructions”, he pulls the note out and unfolds it seeing the wear that time has had on it, some of the writing illegible, only able to make out that there’s supposedly another door that would take him into a basement of sorts where specific crates were to be stored with a side note made by whoever this was for saying how stupid it was because that’s where the generator is. Before he put the letter back down though, he caught the name Alex but the last name was left out. Whoever this is, he must have been friendly with the person in charge of storage. Deciding that there isn’t anything else of worth amongst the trash on desk Leon turns around, trying to figure out about this extra storage room that has to be present. He notices sticking out from the side of one of the storages racks the framing of a door. Sighing to himself, Leon begins to remove some of the stuff on the rack in order to move it, because of course it’s too heavy for him to move alone. Maybe Chris could have moved it, or between the two of them they could have moved it enough to get to the door but that would require Chris to be here and the only way he could have been here is if he wasn’t a huge hunk of muscle. Breaking a sweat he finally manages to pull the rack away from the wall just enough that he’s able to push the door open into a widened landing with a staircase going down to darkness.   
“Now this is the kind of luck I get.” Leon mutters to himself as he pulls Matilda back up and begins to descend the stairs into the inky darkness thinking about the darkness that took over him when he got shot in the shoulder while protecting Ada, the same darkness he pushed through when he finally woke up propped against the sewer tunnel, bandaged with her jacket over him. Shaking himself out of his memory, he steps cautiously, moving down the wooden staircase, it creaking and bending beneath his weight, the only visibility he has is from the light source he’s providing himself so he doesn’t miss a step and fall down to whatever is there. Finally reaching the bottom, he looks around seeing broken open crates, like something escaped from the inside. Scratch marks on the stone walls and floors. At the back wall though, he notices the generator and panel to get the system up and running, hopefully providing power to the main door so they can enter the office and get into the basement lab below. Hearing the sounds of something walking around Leon doesn’t waste any time getting to the generator. Seeing that it’s a pretty simple style generator, he begins flipping the switches as the directions posted ordered, pushed buttons and finally, after a few minutes the generator roars to life, sputtering dust out an intake vent, shaking and a few lights begin to flicker down in the room showing just how gruesome it really is down here. Corpses ripped apart littered the floor, dried blood on the boxes and walls. The noise Leon heard approaching fast, now with high pitched growls Leon readies Matilda taking aim to where the sound is coming from when he see’s a Hunter come lunging at him off the wall swing its razor-sharp claws at misses Leon when he ducks and rolls to the side. Steadying his aim, he fires carefully in the direction of the creature only miss his first three shots and landing the fourth in the head. Knowing he has to weaken the plating on its head after his trip through NEST, he takes aim again and shoots another three bullets at his head seeing the plate on its skull begin to chip away. As the creature recovered and jumped again at Leon, he jumped backwards and rolled over onto his feet while kneeling down pulling up Matilda again and firing three more rounds into the Hunters head, seeing the protective plating shatter away. Holstering Matilda Leon reaches for his knife and runs towards the Hunter that’s been stunned from the damage and shoves the blade directly into the exposed soft, pink tissue, twisting the knife hard to the right and pulling it off to the side causing dark blood spurt from the wound getting all over Leon as the creature went limp underneath him. Removing his knife Leon puts it away and makes his way back up the stairs hearing, the screeching sounds of more Hunter’s approaching him from behind. He makes it up the stairs and pulls the door shut trying and pushes the shelving unit back in front of the door the best he can, hearing the Hunters slashing at it. Not wanting to stick around and see how long the door lasts Leon begins to rush back through the narrow pathways, the sound of gunfire getting louder as he makes his way back to the crates he climbed over to get back here. Yelling for Chris to help pull him through Leon hastily climbs the crates and begins to crawl through the crate when he feels something try to grab hold of his leg but failing at getting the grip causing his pant let to rip and leaving scratches when he manages to see Chris’s hand, grabbing hold of it as he is pulled the rest of the way through the crates. Landing into Chris’s chest he looks up to see the man with blood splattered on his face, a few new cuts and spots that will be obviously bruised by tomorrow.   
“Jesus, Chris, what the hell happened to you?” Concern painting Leon’s voice as he gives Chris the once over, making sure all his limbs are still attached at least.   
“It’s nothing. Once you got the power up and running, I flipped by switch in here and decided to check to see if the door to the main office was on. And after opening the door I was ambushed by a horde. I don’t know where they came from, but that thing we saw in the medical office and what I fought in the dining hall was there again. It didn’t stick around though. As soon as it attacked it left.”   
Pulling himself off of Leon, Chris shrugged his shoulders, looking over Leon noticing the rips in his pant leg and small cuts present. Deep enough to draw blood but not to be serious. Ready to move on before any other zombies out after them the two leave the storage wing and walk around to the doors to the main office and elevator down to the lab. Seeing the door open the agents walk over to it and into the main office where they noticed, it’s completely clean.   
“Well, this confirms the suspicions that someone’s been using this space. There’s no way that this place would spotless if it wasn’t.” Chris gestures to the immaculate office as they two enter and begin examining the cabinets and desk. Much to Leon’s pleasure, right on the desk is a note pad, with images and all the details of the research going on.   
Lifting the report, he notices the first image on the paper is of the creature that both him and Chris have been dealing with while they have been here. Getting Chris’s attention, Leon waves him over to come take a look at the report, showing the image to Chris, seeing his reaction knowing that it’s what they’ve fought several times and never managed to kill. Leon began to read the report:   
“V-002: 2009  
A variant of Tyrant based off the T-Veronica virus that was salvaged from Alexia Ashford’s remains. This mutation that the virus exhibited while Alexia was incubated showed great promise. It’s as if being suspended in the cryogenic sleep for fifteen years, not only allowed Alexia to adapt to the virus, but her natural antibodies seemed to have caused a mutation in the virus itself. While Alexia’s intelligence is nothing to laugh at, I doubt that she had known she had housed these traits similar to my brother Albert. Though I suppose that’s what you get when you use DNA from an embalmed relative to create a perfect genetically modified clone. But the surrogate mother of the twins had some mutations in her genes alone, whether Alexander was aware of this or not doesn’t matter, the fool cared too much about the children and thus was careless by allowing himself to become infected. Though, his tissue samples also proved to be of great help with the creation of this variant. Because T-Veronica is a train from the Progenitor virus, we had to be careful not to allow the degeneration of the hosts mind as with the T-virus. The patient we picked happened to have already have a mental disability, diagnosed with Paranoid Schizophrenia and placed into a similar cryogenic sleep close monitoring showed that the virus slowly began to correct the disfunctions that the brain had, which by hypothesis should effectively cure the patient of their disorder allowing them to function as if they never had it.   
2011:   
The stasis that the patient is in is allowing for their body to adapt to the Queen variant that was Alexia. We had to lower the temperature though as within the two years physical mutations still look place with the patient; noted: elongated nails on the left hand similar to those of the T-001 but to a much lesser extreme. The loss of body hair with the exception of some still on its body with the exception of the shoulder length hair on her head. Still seeing potential problems, I’m lowering the temperature of the statis pod to almost just above freezing temperatures. It appears that the patient’s body is having trouble adapting to Queen variant that Alexia manifested within herself. Or, that the variant itself is truthfully that powerful. I’ll be leaving this lab to go work with T-Phobos and will return when that’s completed.   
2017:   
I finally managed to get away from the Burtons. They think their precious Natalia is away at college due to her intelligence, my intelligence. What fools. Having to pretend to be that child was unsufferable. But here I am, back, and while T-Phobos may have failed, the transfer of my consciousness into Natalia’s body was a success and my research of T-Veronica has gone unnoticed. It’s time to awaken my creation. All visible traits of sex have been eradicated. Breasts have been formed to be smaller, she no longer exhibits the feminine curves of a young woman. There are no additional mutations thanks to the freezing temperatures she was placed in. And more importantly, her body has successfully absorbed the Queen variant Alexia. While the facility here has fallen into disrepair my lab has been left untouched. My key has remained hidden. There appears to have been some type of viral leak though, many of the patients are still here and infected. Someone must have been snooping around trying to gain access to the chamber that houses V-002. Now if only my brother could be here to see it. I made the same mistake as him with Ouroboros but I will not be making that mistake again. It’s time to begin awakening my creation. A perfect Tyrant that lacks the faults of all the previous ones. No exposed weak point, her mutations have already occurred and been thwarted. Even down to the very proteins in her DNA show that the virus is present in all of them, enhancing her traits. She’s beautiful. Albert would be so proud if he wasn’t such a fool.   
Date: / /2017   
THAT BITCH! I knew trusting Wong was a bad idea! Something in my gut told me to be careful, to be weary of her, she betrayed Albert but always won him back, yet she did the same to me without trying to prove her worth to me. She must have thought me a fool for not catching on. She’s the one who leaked the virus here and infected the patients where they stayed until people began to get curious. She must be cleaning up loose ends to cover her tracks. Well, two can play at that game. I’ll release V-002 and bring her to me where she can become my next experiment. After all, I still have the T-Abyss virus sample hidden that needs to be worked on and I’m sure she’ll make for a great test subject.   
Date: / /2017  
This wasn’t accounted for…my patient didn’t adapt to the virus. No. She became Alexia herself. I should have known that brat would have thought of something similar to myself, however, she took it one step ahead. While she was in her cryogenic sleep, she not only adapted to the virus but she set it up that it would be extracted, and reinfecting herself over and over again through the tube until she became the very virus that inhabits a person with compatible protein structure allowing for complete and total control. The only thing is, it’s not perfect. The patient still remembers part of her old self and fights back. That it appears after an extent of damage she emerges and tries to flee. Her presence is short lived though before Alexia takes hold and brings her back into the facility, no doubt trying to find me.  
Update:  
I don’t know how she escaped the lab below but she has free reign of the complex now and unless I can get her into the experiment disposal chamber I won’t be able to take care of her. Maybe with the two agents snooping around, she’ll flee down here and I can trap her. No doubt they’ve been sent by Wong to clean up her mess. 

“Well, we were right about one thing, Ada had a hand in this. But it looks like she wasn’t working with Alex, she was gathering information for Albert.”   
“It appears that way. And if that thing really is a Tyrant variant based on the T-Veronica virus, we have to stop it from getting out.”  
Leon and Chris finished looking around the office, noticing pictures of Alex and Albert when they were younger, Alex hanging behind Albert, cast in his shadow, like a silent watcher. That’s how she managed to go undetected by everyone. While they were focused on the visible threat of Albert Wesker, Alex was working in the shadows, covering her tracks and using her brother’s notoriety to keep herself hidden. Except, she’s in this building somewhere too, and having to find her is going to be another top priority. They approached the elevator, it humming to life as it came up to the office, doors opening the two agents stepped in and began the descent down into yet another underground Umbrella lab. As the droning noise from the elevator surrounded them Chris and Leon stood there, leaning against the wall until they felt and hard jerking motion of the elevator as a claw pierced through it forcing them both to drop to the ground. Repeated stabs came through the walls narrowly missing the men until the sound of the steel cable snapping occurred and the agents felt the elevator begin to plummet down the shaft with the sounds of a laugh echoing. Bracing for impact, the agents prepared for their one way landing, crashing into the ground with rubble being dropped on top of the elevator denting the ceiling as they were thrown from the doors that burst open losing consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's Chapter 1! I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry if Chris wasn't exactly on par with his normal character but frankly I kind of don't like Chris' personality between 5&6 however I do plan on bringing in some elements. I know that it sounded like he's still raw from Piers' death but after 4 years of mourning? RE6 took place in 2013 and Re7 in 2017 if I'm correct. I feel it's acceptable that by the end of this chapter it's really time for him to finally move on. But don't worry, there's still going to be moments of reflection to Piers and Chris struggling with some flashbacks of hot and heavy deeds being done. I promise. Just bear with me and I shall deliver. <3


End file.
